Destiné
by CookiesHime
Summary: Max pensait en avoir fini avec la tempête après avoir laissé Chloé mourir, au moment au elle s'y attendait le moins, elle se réveille dans la classe de Monsieur Jefferson. Le même jour que celui ou tout avait commencé... GrahamScott
1. Chapter 1

Destiné Chapitre 1

* * *

Elle quittait le cimetière accompagnée de près par Warren et Kate, ils l'avaient tout les deux beaucoup soutenues depuis la mort de Chloé, ils ne l'avaient jamais laissée seule, Kate dormait avec elle et dès le matin tout les trois passaient la journée ensembles. Ils l'avaient tout les deux écoutée parler de Chloé toute la semaine, sans jamais l'interrompre sans jamais critiquer du moins ce quelle avait pu raconter… Sans parler de la semaine délirante qu'elle avait vécue. Elle aurait adoré le faire, leur parler de l'autre Chloé celle aux cheveux bleus et aux blagues douteuses, celle qui se battait de tout son cœur pour retrouver Rachel, Chloé l'écorchée… Celle qu'elle avait embrassée, celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

A chaque fois qu'il y avait plus de quelques secondes de silence elle avait envie de tout leur raconter, les voyages dans le temps, Jefferson, Nathan pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était allée le voir en prison, Victoria et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essayait de la soutenir, de devenir son amie.

 _Tout_

Cette boule lui restait dans la gorge.

Et une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait encore ses pouvoirs ?

Elle ne les utilisait plus, ne voulant pas provoquer une nouvelle fin du monde, Mais elle les sentait en elle, comme un virus.

Au début elle avait mit ce sentiment sur le compte de la peine d'avoir perdue Chloé mais un jour elle les avait utilisés, c'était comme un réflexe comme pour la première fois.

Elle était allée manger chez les parents de Warren avec Kate, le repas s'était très bien passés, les Graham avaient tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, la traitant comme si elle était leur propre fille, on ne pouvait pas douter du lien de qui les unissaient à Warren, il avait un peu des deux, les yeux noisettes et doux de sa mère, le menton et les cheveux de son père.

L'humour aussi, elle y avait passée un très bon moment, c'est après que « c'était » arrivé.

Après le repas, la mère de Warren les avaient, elle, Kate, et Warren invités à faire la vaisselle, ils s'y étaient tout les trois mis, Kate lavait, elle essuyait et Warren qui connaissait le mieux la maison et ou les assiettes casseroles et couverts se rangeaient, s'occupait de ranger la vaisselle, tout se faisait dans la bonne humeur, elle racontait comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ça parfois avec Chloé quand elles étaient petites. Warren et Kate l'écoutaient tout en partageant eux aussi des souvenir d'enfance. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains maladroites ne lâchent une assiette, elle avait tendue le bras pour la rattraper quand le temps s'était remonté.

Elle avait sentie l'angoisse monter, mais avait tentée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Depuis elle ne les avaient plus du tout utilisés. Mais cette angoisse de n'avoir finalement rien arrangé ou bien que ce tout petit instant où elle s'était encore baladée dans le temps n'ait encore une fois cassé l'espace temps. Elle n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour faire des recherches et cette question continuait de la torturer.

Elle se sentait obligée d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Mais elle avait peur. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait parlée à quelqu'un c'était pendant l'apocalypse à Warren et même si le brun l'avait cru elle avait quand même peur que ce soit majoritairement à cause des folies qui s'étaient passées pendant la semaine, et de l'immense tornade qui fonçait droit sur eux.

Si maintenant alors que tout allait presque pour le mieux elle lui racontait tout, est-ce qu'il la croirait aussi facilement ?

Et qu'est-ce que Kate allait penser ? Les deux étaient devenus des amis très importants à ses yeux encore plus qu'avant, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire sans eux.

Warren ferma la porte de sa voiture et se tourna vers elle.

-Tu veux aller quelque part ?

Elle sourit un moment avant de proposer le phare. Warren et Kate sourirent, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voulait aller là-bas, le brun attacha sa ceinture puis démarra ils étaient partis pour le phare.

Arrivée au phare elle s'assit, exactement à l'endroit où Chloé s'était assise le jour de leurs retrouvailles, l'ambiance était la même, calme il faisait chaud pour le mois d'octobre mais elle pouvait sentir une certaine fraîcheur l'envahir. C'était apaisant.

Elle senti Kate et Warren s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tout vas bien ?

Demanda maladroitement le brun, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Kate le fusiller, et ça lui tira un nouveau sourire.

-Désolé je sais que… Enfin aujourd'hui… Contrôle z sur la question…

Continua le brun.

-Non t'en fais pas, tout va bien, merci j'ai vraiment l'impression que je peux la laisser partir maintenant… C'est grâce à vous… Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

-C'est rien Max, je serais toujours là pour toi, tout comme tu as été là pour moi.

Lui répondit Kate en lui caressant l'épaule.

-On sera toujours là pour toi.

Ajouta Warren.

Elle sourit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur dire, Jefferson avait été arrêté, Rachel a été retrouvée, Nathan allait maintenant avoir les soins dont il avait besoin, la tempête n'arrivait plus…

Tout était bien.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par le geignement de Warren à ses côtés, il se tenait le crâne.

Elle et Kate s'approchèrent de lui.

-Tout vas bien Warren ?

Demanda la blonde

Le brun se redressa lentement, une expression de douleur toujours visible sur son visage.

-Ouais, ouais juste une petite migraine, j'ai un peu trop jouer cette nuit je pense.

Les rassura le brun.

Un vent plus frais que les autres souffla, elle croisa les bras autour d'elle. Les maux de tête, le vent frais tout était comme.

Elle senti quelque chose de frais se poser sur son visage, puis un autre.

-Putain c'est quoi ça ?

Fit la voix de Warren.

Elle ne voulait pas lever la tête, elle savait ce que c'était.

-De la neige ?

Souffla Kate à ses côtés.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça recommençait ? Pourquoi plus tard ? Elle croyait avoir mit fin à tout ça…

-Comment c'est possible on est en octobre, et il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour qu'il puisse neiger…

Elle savait.

-Une tempête arrive.

Souffla t-elle.

Max se réveilla en sursaut, elle observa tout autour d'elle, la salle de classe, Kate qui recevait un morceau de papier, le téléphone de Victoria qui sonnait, l'horrible voix de Jefferson qui résonnait dans la classe.

Elle était en plein cauchemars, c'était pas possible, pourquoi est-ce que ça recommençait ? Elle avait laisser Chloé mourir ! Elle n'avait pas jouer avec le temps depuis la mort de Chloé, et pourtant…

Elle prit sa tête entre ses bras, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait plus se retrouver là, elle sentait déjà l'angoisse l'envahir.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était dans une autre réalité, dans la même si c'était un autre cauchemars comme pendant la tempête ou non. Devait-elle sauver Chloé ou non ?

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

Vite.

Elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de se prendre en photo en plein cours, le plus loin elle se trouvait de Jefferson et moins elle entendait sa voix mieux elle se porterait.

Elle attendit la fin du cours en écrivant sur son carnet ses questions, et tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ou ne pas faire.

Elle allait sauver Chloé.

Elle ne la laisserait pas mourir une seconde fois.

Ensuite elle envisagerait.

Cette fois-ci elle attendrait sagement la sonnerie, partirait et ce même si il l'appelait. Elle irait sauver Chloé garderait sa photo pour ne pas avoir d'embrouilles avec Nathan et irait parler à un expert.

Expert qu'elle aurait du solliciter bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois… Les dernières fois. Elle se perdait.

La sonnerie retentit, elle se précipita vers Kate.

-Tout va bien ?

Demanda-elle à la blonde.

Kate leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle était exactement dans le même état que la dernière fois.

-Juste… les devoirs…

-Il faut que tu saches, que… Je serais toujours là pour toi, et que tu n'es pas seule, qu'ici il y a pleins de monde qui tient à toi, que ce soit moi, Warren, Alyssa… et que peu importe ce que te disent ces abrutis ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais qui tu es, et si tu oublis je sais qui tu es, tu es une personne fabuleuse et tu es forte surtout ne l'oublies pas.

-Merci… Max, c'est la première fois que je me sens bien et forte depuis une semaine.

Sourit Kate, Max sourit à son tour, elle ne devait pas oublier Kate dans sa quête de vérité.

-Pas de soucis Kate, je suis là pour toi. Appelles-moi au moindre soucis.

-Merci beaucoup Max.

Kate prit Max dans ses bras, et Max lui rendit son étreinte.

-Maintenant je dois y aller, mais n'oublie pas que je serait la pour toi.

Elle quitta la salle de classe en courant. Ignorant les appels de Jefferson, il fallait qu'elle arrive à temps dans la salle de bain.

Elle entendit Nathan au loin. Elle devait arriver avant lui.

Elle se cacha au même endroit que la dernière fois. Espérant qu'elle ne se ferait pas repérer elle avait l'impression que cette fois-ci tout se passerait différemment.

Nathan entra dans la salle de bain.

-Ok Nathan, relax cette fois-ci tout va bien se passer… Tu peux y arriver. N'aie pas peur…

Le discours de Nathan n'était pas le même.

Serait-ce que.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette pour essayer de discuter avec Nathan (quelle drôle d'idée) mais la porte s'était violemment ouvert, et Chloé était entrée.

Chloé… était là…

Elle sourit. Elle pourrait la sauver à nouveau. Si cette réalité devait être la dernière elle voulait être avec Chloé.

Cette fois-ci Nathan ne lui demanda rien du tout.

Nathan n'était plus le même.

-J'espère que t'as bouclé le périmètre, comme dirait mon trou du cul de beau-père.

Elle surveilla toutes les cabines, avant de se tourner vers Nathan.

-Bon, parlons business.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi.

Souffla Nathan.

-Faux ! Tu as un paquet de fric !

-Ce n'est pas mon fric, mais celui de ma famille.

-Oh bouhou, tu vas me faire chialer, pauvre gosse de riche.

-Tout le monde sait que tu deale de la merde aux gamins du bahut…

Chloé s'approcha de Nathan, qui détourna le regard.

-Je parie que ta gentille petite famille serait ravie de me filer la thune… J'imagine déjà les gros titres…

-Laisses-les en dehors de ça !

Max sentait que Nathan se contrôlait, comme si il ne voulait pas faire d'erreurs. Elle pouvait se souvenir du message qu'il avait laissé sur son téléphone « je ne voulais pas blesser Kate, ou Rachel…. Je ne voulais blesser personne. »

Elle espérait que c'était vrai.

-Je pourrais dire à tout le monde que Nathan Prescott est un pauvre crevard qui chiale comme une gamine et parle tout seul !

C'était là que tout s'était emballé la dernière fois.

Elle vit Nathan étranger Chloé.

-Ferme-là tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je suis capable !

Chloé se débattait, Max se releva le marteau en main, prête à agir.

-Si je te dis que j'ai pas ton putain de fric je l'ai pas. Va faire chanter quelqu'un d'autre salope ou la prochaine fois c'est pas mes doigts qui serons autour de ta gorge.

Siffla Nathan.

Max croisa les doigts, « Aller Chloé gâche pas tout... »

Chloé tentait de repousser Nathan. Qui finalement desserra ses doigts autour de son cou.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu peur ?!

Cria-t-elle en repoussant Nathan du peu de force qui lui restait.

Max frappa l'alarme à incendie.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, espèce de malade !

S'exclama Chloé avant de s'enfuir.

Nathan se leva, fixa le sol un moment avant de se tourner vers le mur des toilettes, Max se colla au mur, elle ne voulait pas être vue. Si elle devait aller parler à Nathan se serait avec de vraies questions et surtout avec l'esprit clair.

Elle avait besoin de réponses.

Elle quitta rapidement les toilettes.

-Hé, toi, tu as entendu l'alarme incendie ? Tu devrais être dehors.

Elle avait sursauté, bien évidemment elle avait raté ce détail. David.

-J'étais aux toilettes.

Répondit-elle.

-Les filles utilisent toujours cette excuse.

Ce bon vieux David.

-Excuse pour quoi ?

-Pour peu importe ce que tu es en train de faire ! Ton visage est respire la culpabilité.

Ce bon David parano et misogyne.

-L'alarme m'a fait flipper !

-Eh ben, va « flipper » ailleurs, ma petite. À moins que tu aies quelque chose à me dire ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas harcelé Nathan qui sortait des toilettes des filles, c'est bien plus louche qu'une fille qui sort des toilettes des filles.

-Merci monsieur Madsen, nous maîtrisons la situation. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Intervînt le principal Wells.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien laisser partir mademoiselle Caulfield et aller éteindre l'alarme, vu qu'on vous paie pour ça.

Continua-il.

David lui lança un regard noir, avant de s'éloigner.

Elle remercia le principal et tenta de se diriger vers la porte mais l'homme l'arrêta.

Décidément, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi énervée les autres fois. l'autre fois ? Elle ne savait plus.

-Vous avez l'air inquiète ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Je… je suis juste inquiète par rapport à l'incendie j'espère que ce n'est pas grave… Je n'aimerais pas perdre tout ce qu'il y a dans mon casier…

C'était bon ?

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ce qui vous préoccupe ? Vous pouvez me parler. Vous avez fait une bêtise, c'est ça ? Eh bien, Max ? Dites-moi tout.

-Non, c'est tout, ces affaires m'ont coûtées plutôt cher…

-J'en ai assez de cette attitude d'ado désinvolte. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore tout ce qui se passe ici. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis trois semaines et vous commencez déjà à nous causer des problèmes, vos parents seront déçus quand il l'apprendront. Maintenant sortez avec le reste de la classe s'il vous plaît.

Max s'éloigna quoi qu'elle dise de toutes façons ça ne lui plairait pas…

Elle reçu un SMS de Warren, il lui demandait de lui rendre ça clé USB.

Elle souffla un coup et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Devant lesquels Victoria et sa bande étaient tranquillement assises.

Elle n'était pas prête à s'occuper de ça maintenant.

-Victoria, s'il te plaît tu peux me laisser passer ? J'ai des choses importantes à faire.

-Si importantes, que tu laisses Mark- Monsieur Jefferson en plan ? Tu pense peut-être pouvoir manipuler les autres Max mais pas moi. Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu.

-Quel petit jeu Victoria ? Dis-moi ? Parce de nous deux celle qui à l'air de jouer un jeu ce n'est pas moi, on est au lycée, on a bien passées toute les deux l'age de se jouer des mauvais tours, t'es talentueuse, t'as vraiment besoin de ça pour te sentir meilleure que les autres ? t'as vraiment besoin de filmer une autre fille visiblement mal en point et de poster la vidéo sur internet pour l'humilier encore et encore alors que tu aurais pu l'aider ? Te préfères rabaisser les gens que de les aider ? Alors que tu pourrais inspirer des gens…

Victoria baissa les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

-Voyez-vous ça Max à oublier ses cachets ce matin.

Répondit Victoria.

Max soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais t'as raison, et j'ai besoin de les prendre vite avant de devenir violente alors pousses-toi.

Répondit-elle en se frayant un passage entre Victoria et ses amies.

Elle monta dans les dortoirs et vit Juliet devant la porte de la chambre de Dana.

Elle devait s'occuper de ça aussi…

Elle espérait quand-même arriver à Warren avant la tombée de la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Elle s'avança vers Juliet, elle était énervée, son téléphone à la main.

-Hé, tout va bien Juliet ?

-Oui, Max. J'ai enfermé Dana parce que « tout va bien »

Répondit Juliet amère.

-C'est ton amie non ?

-Les vraies amies n'envoient pas de sextos au copain de leur meilleure amie.

Elle avait oubliée ce moment, son esprit a sans doute été accaparé par toute cette histoire de kidnappings, de meurtres et des photos perverses…

-Sûrement pas non, mais comment tu le sais ?

-Euh, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On ne se parle jamais, t'es toujours scotchée à ton appareil.

S'énerva Juliet.

Cool.

-C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, là, parler.

-Comment je m'appelle ?

-Juliet Watson.

Répondit Max.

-Je suis flattée, je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais mon nom.

-Hé bien si.

-Merci… J'ai enfermé Dana parce qu'elle a envoyé un sexto à mon mec, j'y crois pas.

-Tu es sûre que Dana ferait une chose pareille ?

-D'après Victoria, Dana serait prête à tout pour sortir avec un quarterback.

-D'après Victoria ? Victoria _Chase_?

-Oui, Elle a lu le Sexto, et Zachary ne répond pas. Quand Dana aura avoué je la laisserait partir, tout droit en enfer.

-Donc Victoria _Chase_ sors de nulle part et te dis que ta meilleure amie envoie des sextos à ton petit ami et tu la crois sans demander aucunes preuves et aucunes sources ? Toi ? Juliet Watson super journaliste du journal de Blackwell ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Max ?

Demanda la blonde.

-J'essaie de te dire que peut-être que Victoria ment.

-Et pourquoi elle mentirait ?

-Qui est journaliste, toi ou moi ?

Répliqua Max un petit sourire sur le visage.

Juliet eut l'air de réfléchir puis de se détendre, elle soupira. Et posa sa main sur son front, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Dana et la laissa sortir.

-Je suis vraiment nulle, désolée Dana, j'aurais pas du démarrer au quart de tour comme ça.

-J'espère bien, tu me crois vraiment capable de flirter avec _Zachary_?

-Non, mais je suis trop jalouse… Je t'invite à dîner, tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Si tu fais ma lessive, oui.

Max sourit, et voilà, deux personnes de réconciliées.

Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle pouvait quand-même s'en sortir sans remonter dans les temps.

-Merci Max, t'es le sage de Blackwell.

D'abord le ninja maintenant le sage ? Les deux lui plaisait.

-Maintenant, faisons notre boulot et voyons d'où venait ce fameux sexto.

-Tu m'as libérée, merci. La clé USB de Warren est sur mon bureau.

Récupérer la clé USB, et parler de tout ça avec Warren.

Elle récupéra la clé USB et quitta la chambre de Dana, après l'avoir saluée.

Elle envoya un message à Warren pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Et tomba droit sur David qui menaçait Kate.

-Hé, pourquoi vous la harcelez ?!

-Tu veux bien nous excuser ? C'est une conversation privée…

-Pardon mais vous ne devriez pas vous en prendre aux élèves comme ça, c'est de l'acharnement !

-Personne ne s'acharne sur personne, je ne fais que mon travail.

Répondit David.

-Non, c'est pas ça votre travail !

-Tu fais partie du problème, ma petite, je m'en souviendrai.

Termina David avant de s'éloigner.

Kate serra Max dans ses bras.

-T'es géniale, je crois que t'as réussie à lui faire peur, je dois y aller mais merci… Sincèrement.

-C'est rien Kate.

Sourit Max avant de regarder la blonde s'éloigner.

Normalement là elle pourrait parler avec Warren.

Elle traversa le campus et s'approcha de Warren, qui était debout devant sa voiture bleue.

-Salut Max ! Ça va ?

S'exclama Warren en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle lui tendit sa clé USB

-Tiens, voilà ta clé, merci de me l'avoir prêtée.

-Pas de soucis… Regarde ma nouvelle caisse.

-Cool, très old school.

-1978, pour être précis. On peut aller au drive-in Il y en a un à Newberg. À un peu moins de 100km.

Sourit Warren.

-Tu vis à la mauvaise époque, moi aussi il faut dire.

Elle ne lui avait pas déjà dit ça la dernière fois ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Cette journée.. est juste tordue...Encore. J'ai… Comme qui dirait besoin d'en parler et d'expertise.

Répondit-elle.

Warren sourit.

-J'espère être l'expert qu'il te faut !

-Je suis sûre que tu l'es…

Sourit-elle.

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on… en profite pour tester ta nouvelle voiture ? c'est assez long et secret et compliqué alors…

-Pas de soucis Max !

Maintenant elle était sûre qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée par qui que ce soit.

Warren démarra la voiture et quitta le parking, Max pouvait voir, Chloé monter dans son camion, et Nathan approcher. Elle espérait que les deux ne s'entre tueraient pas pendant son absence.

-Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ?

-Je veux que tu me fasse confiance.

-Toujours Max.

Sourit Warren.

-Ok alors la semaine dernière… Non cette semaine… Ok…

Elle inspira profondément, puis expira, il fallait qu'elle reprenne plus simplement.

-J'ai découvert que je pouvais voyager dans le temps.

-Pardon ?

Demanda Warren tout en tentant de garder les yeux sur la route.

-La première fois que j'ai vécu cette semaine, je me suis réveillé en plein cours de monsieur Jefferson, j'avais fais un rêve hyper réaliste à propos d'une tornade qui viendrait raser Arcadia Bay. Après le cours, je suis allé me rafraîchir et j'ai vu Nathan Prescott entrer, puis ensuite ma meilleure amie Chloé Price.

-Qui ?

-Une amie d'enfance à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis cinq ans. En gros elle menaçait Nathan pour qu'il lui donne de l'argent il a sorti un flingue et à accidentellement tiré sur Chloé, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que je pouvais remonter dans le temps. Tu me suis toujours ?

-Oui Max, continues !

-Après ça pour faire court, j'ai du la sauver de la mort plusieurs fois tout en enquêtant sur la disparition de Rachel Amber. On a trouvée un bunker secret dans une ancienne grange des Prescotts, ou Monsieur Jefferson et Nathan droguaient et prenaient des photos perverses de jeunes filles, parmi elles Kate, et Rachel. Tu me suis toujours ?

-Un peu moins que tout à l'heure mais ça va !

S'exclama Warren.

-On a découverts le corps de Rachel enterré dans la décharge, elle était morte d'une overdose de drogue. Le soir, de la fameuse tempête, Monsieur Jefferson nous as entraînées Chloé et moi dans un piège, il a tué Chloé et m'a kidnappée.

-Il t'as fait du mal ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle vit Warren sursauter, et regarder par la fenêtre de sa voiture puis se re-concentrer sur la route.

-Je suis remontée dans le temps pour sauver Chloé de la mort, mais une fois que j'avais réussie j'avais complètement oubliée la tempête. Alors j'ai du retourner dans notre réalité pour pouvoir trouver un moyen d'empêcher la tempête. J'ai été sauvée par David et c'est là que je suis venue te voir. Je t'ai parlé de tout ça et tu m'as dis, qu'à force de remonter dans le temps j'avais causée la tempête… Alors j'ai du laisser Chloé mourir…

-Oh Max… Je-

-Vous avez étés supers toi et Kate, vous m'avez aidés à faire mon deuil, et là une semaine après alors que tout allait bien… je me retrouve ici. Encore. Et c'est pas tout… Je crois que Nathan a-

BOUM !

C'était un pneu de la voiture, la voiture dérapa et malgré les efforts de Warren pour rester sur la route la voiture finit hors de la route, Max voyait l'arbre arriver, elle remonta dans le temps pour éviter l'accident, mais une fois de retour, Warren était inconscient.

Elle tenta de le réveiller mais rien elle tira sur le frein à main pour arrêter la voiture. Et tenta de réveiller Warren.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Warren ouvrit les yeux, il espérait que Max n'était pas blessée, il était debout au milieu de la route.

Comment est-ce qu'il était arrivé là ?

Il observa autour de lui et voyait la voiture faire une marche arrière. Non ce n'était pas que la voiture, tout autour de lui était en mode rembobinage.

Il paniqua en voyant la voiture arriver vers lui, il s'éloigna, mais la voiture le traversa, Max était là le bras levé, concentré et tout bougeait autour d'elle.

Elle remontait vraiment le temps.

Et il se voyait assit à côté d'elle, inconscient.

Pardon ?

Il paniqua, il devait réussir à retourner dans son corps.

Il tenta de s'asseoir sur son corps mais rien, pourtant ça fonctionnait comme ça dans les films.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour retourner dans son corps ? Si il ne se réveillait pas il pourrait arriver quelque chose à Max… Si une voiture arrivait à pleine vitesse…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient d'autre dans les films ?

Il expira un moment et ferma les yeux, il se senti aspiré, puis il senti des mains sur son bras le secouer, il rouvrit les yeux, et se tourna vers Max.

-Warren !

S'exclama la brune, visiblement rassurée.

-Re !

Sourit Warren.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Demanda Max.

-J'en sais rien… un coup j'étais, là et pouf, j'étais en dehors de la voiture, je te voyais, remonter les temps… Et je me voyais endormi… T'as rien toi ?

-Non… Rien…

Souffla Max.

-Je sais pas toi, mais j'en aie un peu marre de conduire…

Ris Warren.

Une camionnette rouge arriva et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

C'était Nathan…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

S'étonna Max.

Warren alternait son regard entre les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Max quitta la voiture et rejoignit Nathan, Warren sorti aussi, on ne savait jamais si ça dégénérait.

Ou bien si Nathan était dans un bon jour et acceptait de traîner sa vieille voiture… Il n'aurait pas a appeler une dépanneuse comme ça.

-Tu nous as _suivis_?!

Fit Max, offusquée.

-N'importe quoi, les routes d'arcadia Bay t'appartiennent pas salope.

-Tu me suivais, avoue-le, je t'ai vu ce matin, dans les toilettes. Et tu savais que j'étais là n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ?!

S'énerva Nathan.

-Ne fais pas semblant Prescott, je sais que tu es comme moi, c'est pas la première fois que tu vis cette semaine n'est-ce pas ?

-T'es cinglée ?!

Warren pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux monter.

-Si tu n'avais pas vécu la même chose tu aurais apporté un flingue dans les toilettes avec Chloé, comme la dernière fois, sauf que là tu n'en avais pas.

Nathan se crispa.

Max voulait dire que Nathan aussi pouvait jouer avec le temps ?

-… Ne m'analyse pas ! Je paie des personnes pour ça !

Cria Nathan en s'approchant de Max, Warren se mit entre les deux, séparant Max et Nathan.

-Mêles-toi de tes oignons Gayrham.

Prévînt Nathan.

-Ne la touche pas.

Menaça Warren.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

-Je pourrais.

Répondit Warren.

-Hé ! Calmez-vous !

Max baissa le bras que Warren avait mit devant elle et éloigna Warren de Nathan.

-Tu sais qu'il en est capable.

Ajouta Max

Nathan passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

Demanda Nathan en montrant du menton la voiture de Warren.

-Un de mes pneus à miraculeusement explosé.

Répondit Warren.

Nathan observa la route d'un œil suspicieux.

-Si on oublie que je viens de te menacer de te frapper… Est-ce que tu voudrais traîner mon vieux taco avec ton camion ou bien…

Tenta Warren.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe ici Nathan. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi.

Nathan sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis soupira.

-Dépêches-toi d'accrocher ta voiture de merde avant que je change d'avis.

Warren fut d'abord étonné mais obéit.

C'était un oui de la part de Nathan Prescott, il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ça un jour.

Le trajet à bord de la voiture de Nathan Prescott était aussi iréel que silencieux.

Warren pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne que Nathan mettait, elle sentait un peu l'herbe aussi. C'était très différent de sa voiture. Le sièges étaient confortables… Il y avait la clim.

Et Nathan ne conduisait pas trop mal, il l'aurait plus imaginé avec une conduite horriblement rapide… Mais non.

Le blond lâcha la voiture de Warren sur le parking de l'école et se gara à son tour.

-Merci.

S'exclama Warren.

-Maintenant parlons business.

Grogna Nathan, ignorant les remerciements de Warren.

-Ici ?

Demanda Max.

-Tu retournes pas dans ma chambre pétasse.

Grogna Nathan.

-Toi non plus Prescott

-Eh bien… On peut… Aller dans la mienne ?

Proposa Warren.

Il ne savait pas clairement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Nathan et Max mais ça ne devait pas être très joyeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Max et Nathan étaient assis sur son lit, silencieusement.

Warren alternait nerveusement son regard entre les deux.

Max et Nathan se regardaient dans les yeux, c'était au premier qui commencerait à parler.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Demanda Nathan.

-Toi d'abord.

Répondit Max.

-Je pense que je peux avoir un corps un astral.

S'exclama Warren.

Nathan et Max se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ?

Siffla Nathan.

-Pendant l'accident, j'ai été expulsé de mon corps. Je pouvais me balader comme je voulais, mais j'étais hors de mon corps. Et je pouvais traverser la voiture.

-Mon cul ouais.

Ris Nathan.

Warren, jeta un regard noir à Nathan, et se concentra pour quitter son corps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fout là ?

Demanda Nathan.

Warren sourit, il avait réussi.

Il quitta sa chambre, et entra dans celle de Nathan. Elle était horriblement propre, d'où la réflexion et le regard dégoûté que Nathan avait offert à Warren en entrant dans sa chambre. Il avait une énorme collection de DVD qui devait dépasser celle de films piratés qu'il possédait, et qui était tout aussi, si ce n'est plus cool.

Il y avait des posters, de.. bondage sur les murs, un projecteur sur lequel Nathan devait passer de super soirées à regarder des films… Sa lampe de chevet était cassée, et le sol était griffé…

Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans son corps, il sourit, il avait réussi à revenir dans son corps facilement.

-Warren ! Tu m'as fait peur…

Soupira Max.

-Ta chambre est cool Prescott

- _Pardon_?!

-Tu ne voulais pas me croire, alors je suis allé chercher des preuves de mon pouvoir.

-T'es entré dans ma chambre ?!

S'énerva Nathan

-T'as une sacrée bonne collection de films, presque aussi bonne que la mienne.

Sourit-il.

Nathan se leva.

-Refais plus jamais ça, enfoiré !

Warren mit ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-T'as vu la mienne, j'ai vu la tienne, c'est équitable.

-Y'a rien d'équitable entre ce bordel et ma chambre !

Répliqua Nathan en se levant.

Max se leva et tenta d'apaiser Nathan.

-Je remonte dans le temps.

Nathan se tourna vers elle.

-C'est comme ça que tu faisais alors.

Répondit Nathan. A peine plus apaisé.

-Que je faisais pour quoi ?

Demanda Max.

-Pour changer tout ce que je voyais. Et pour m'avoir fait arrêter !

Warren se tourna vers Max, elle avait fait arrêter Nathan Prescott ?!

-Je suis désolée pour ça.

-T'as intérêt salope !

-C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter Jefferson, et de l'empêcher de te tuer ! Je pouvais pas savoir qu'ils n'allaient rien faire pour tes problèmes !

S'excusa Max.

Nathan… Meurt ?

Pensa Warren

-Je n'ai aucun problèmes ! n'essaies pas de voir dans mon cerveau !

S'énerva Nathan en s'approchant de Max.

Cette fois-ci c'est Warren qui se leva, pour tenter d'apaiser Nathan.

C'était dingue la boule de nerf qu'il était.

-Nathan, on est tous dans la même galère, il faut qu'on s'entre-aide !

S'exclama Max.

-Vous et moi ? Jamais !

-Si on ne fait rien Jefferson va s'attaquer à Victoria et te tuer, je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle.

-Tu ne sais _rien_.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas la perdre.

Répondit Max.

Nathan sembla se calmer. Et se rassit sur le lit de Warren.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

Finit-il par soupirer, la colère toujours présente dans sa voix et dans les traits de son visage.

-Si je n'ai pas eu mes pouvoirs pour sauver Chloé c'est sûrement pour une autre raison. De même que pour Warren et toi. Il faut juste trouver pourquoi et comment.

Commença Max.

Warren se tourna vers son bureau et prit un cahier, il l'ouvrit et le posa sur son bureau.

-Je vais m'occuper des recherches.

Sourit-il.

-Tout d'abord, il faut comparer les moments où on a eu nos… Capacités. Moi c'était pendant l'accident de voiture, Max c'était pendant que Chloé allait se faire tirer dessus par…

Il jeta un regard à Nathan qui avait détourné le sien, il observait la chambre, il tapotait nerveusement son pied sur le sol.

-Enfin bref.

Finit-il en terminant d'écrire.

-Et toi ?

Nathan tourna tête vers Warren, puis vers Max.

-Quoi ?

-Quand est-ce que t'as su que tu voyais des choses ?

Demanda Max.

-Que tu avais une capacité.

Corrigea Warren.

Nathan se tourna vers lui, puis baissa les yeux.

-J'en sais rien.

Répondit-il.

Max et Warren partagèrent un regard plein d'incompréhensions.

-Tu sais pas ?

Insista Max.

-T'es sourde ?

Répliqua Nathan.

-Tu veux dire que c'est depuis...Toujours ?

Demanda Warren.

-J'ai dis que j'en savais _rien_.

Nathan commençait à s'énerver, travailler avec lui s'averait beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il aurait pu penser au début de leur discussion.

Il se contenta de noter « toujours ».

-Pour l'instant c'est un bon début.

Sourit Warren.

-On peut dire ça.

Soupira Max.

-Vous avez vécu cette semaine combien de fois ?

Demanda Warren.

-Moi une, comme je te l'ai dit.

-Deux.

Nathan avait expérimenté sa propre mort deux fois ?! Ça devait être traumatisant…

-C'est fini ?

Demanda finalement le blond.

Le téléphone de Max vibra.

-C'est un message de Kate.

-Eh bah… Ouais… Mais… Ce serait bien qu'on se revoit tous les trois… pour comprendre le mieux possible d'où tout ça vient, et ce qu'on peut faire contre la tornade.

-Et Jefferson.

Ajouta Max.

-T'as pas intérêt à ouvrir ta sale bouche à la police toi.

Menaça Nathan.

-En attendant, le corps de Rachel est là en train de pourrir ! Et Chloé la cherche partout ! Ses parents doivent se demander où est passée leur fille, des gens s'inquiètent !

S'exclama Max, en se postant entre la porte de la chambre de Nathan.

-Je n'irai pas en prison pour un truc que j'ai pas fait !

Cria Nathan en tapant sur la porte de la chambre de Warren la faisant trembler.

-Un crime que tu n'as pas _fait_?! Il faut que je te rappelle les kidnappings ?! Kate ?! Si je ne suis pas là elle se suicide ! Rachel meurt ! Et est vulgairement enterrée dans une déchetterie !

-Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça, ne me fait pas chier !

La situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse et Warren ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Des _excuses_?! Tu crois que tout s'arrange avec des vulgaires excuses ?!

La main de Nathan entoura le cou de Max, Warren se leva et attrapa le bras de Nathan.

-Laisse-là tranquille !

S'exclama-il.

Nathan se détourna de Max pour se concentrer sur Warren, à qui il donna un coup de tête.

- _Personne ne me dit quoi faire ! J'en ai marre des gens qui essaient de me contrôler !_

Hurla-il avant de quitter la chambre en furie.

-Eh bien…

Soupira Warren en se relevant.

Max se releva et sorti son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda Warren.

-J'envoie un message à David.

Répondit-elle.

-David.. Madsen ? Pourquoi ?

-Je lui dit où est Rachel et la chambre noire.

-C'est quoi… la chambre noire ?

-L'endroit où Jefferson prenait des photos perverses des filles qu'il kidnappait avec Nathan.

-Attend, mais y'a pas des… preuves contre Nathan ?

-Il est instable et dangereux Warren, il.. Il tue Chloé. Il a tué Rachel et-

Warren posa sa main sur l'épaule de Max… il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça.

-Attends. Je veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable mais…

-Trop tard.

-Attends… Demain.

-Demain ? Kate va me demander quoi faire, si elle doit aller voir la police pour savoir si Nathan l'a violée, ou pas. Même si il n'a pas tué Chloé dans cette réalité… Il a quand même fait du mal à Kate et Rachel, il est instable et dangereux.

Warren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure… Max avait raison, Nathan était dangereux, qui savait le nombre de filles qu'ils avaient fait souffrir avec Jefferson, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi…

-Si ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire ? Si on a besoin de Nathan pour ce qu'on a à faire.

-Je peux remonter dans le temps et nous protéger, Warren.

Il se sentait mal de le mettre en prison.

-La dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu as fais hier ?

-J'étais avec Cholé, on a testées mes pouvoirs, et puis… Kate… a tentée de se suicider.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure brune.

-Attends demain.

Demanda-il à Max.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'en sais encore rien. Des recherches toute la nuit ?

Sourit Warren.

-Préviens-moi avant de le faire au moins.

Max soupira et quitta la chambre de Warren.

-D'accord.

Warren referma la porte de sa chambre derrière Max et soupira à son tour.

Cette journée était vraiment pourrie et étrange. Il se trouvait à défendre Nathan Prescott devant Max, alors que tout était contre lui.

Son réveil le réveilla à 9h comme tous les matins où il avait cours, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, cette nuit. Il avait fait des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps et les visions…

Vu que sur le voyage astral on ne trouvait rien.

C'était bien sa veine…

Il n'avait rien trouvé sur le fait de revivre une semaine en boucle, non plus. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait devant une telle impasse malgré internet et il détestait ça.

Il détestait ne pas comprendre.

Et puis après il avait cours, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de prendre une douche si il voulait prendre sa douche rapidement.

Il se leva, prépara de quoi se doucher, et quitta la chambre.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, et tomba nez à nez avec Nathan Prescott qui se lavait les dents.

Il ne savait pas si il devait le saluer, ou bien l'ignorer. Il ne savait pas clairement, comment est-ce qu'ils se considéraient, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Nathan l'ignorait de son côté, mais il s'y était attendu, il savait qu'avec Nathan il fallait faire le premier pas.

En douceur.

Nathan était un fauve.

Il commença à entrer dans sa propre cabine, mais se résigna et se tourna vers Nathan.

-Désolé… Hier.

Souffla-il.

Nathan tourna son regard vers lui, il semblait lui lancer des éclairs.

-Hein ?

-Avec ce que Max a dit et fait… je…

Il toussota nerveusement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Enfin… Je

Réagit…

-J'aimerai parler d'un truc mais t'imagines que ça doit être privé. Donc je vais juste te dire que après hier, Max… Prévoit de… Tu sais…

Nathan se tourna vers lui le visage rouge.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça.

-Mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle attende, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je voulais qu'on discute de tes semaines…

Nathan cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se tourna vers Warren.

-T'as des trucs ?

« Trucs » voulait sûrement dire des infos.

-Eh bien pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on en parle parce que… Tu as ça depuis plus longtemps et tu vis cette semaine depuis plus longtemps, et puis-

-La ferme. Ta chambre.

Nathan était plutôt docile… il était étonné.

Nathan se rinça sommairement la bouche et quitta les douches, Warren posa ses affaires dans une cabine et commença à se déshabiller.

-T'attends quoi ?

Grogna Nathan en repassant sa tête dans les douches.

Ah, maintenant ?

Il remit son t-shirt et rejoignit Nathan dans les couloirs. Puis ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et laissa entrer Nathan.

-Elle veut faire _quoi ?!_

S'énerva Nathan.

Ah.

-On va dire que l'étrangler n'était pas une bonne manière de la dissuader de quoi que ce soit.

Nathan passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Journée de merde.

Soupira le blond.

-Et du coup je lui ai dit d'attendre au moins aujourd'hui.

-Et tu vas faire quoi Einstein ?

Warren lança un sourire crispé à Nathan, vu comment il avait réagit hier, ça n'allait pas être facile de lui demander ce genre de choses.

-Il faut que je sache… Tout sur tes pouvoirs.

- _Tout ?_

-Oui, si tu les as depuis toujours, j'imagine que tu as du en parler à quelqu'un à un moment non ?

Nathan se crispa.

-C'est pas que je veuille me faire passer pour un psy ou quoi… c'est pour en savoir plus, Max, est carrément plus… Badass qu'avant, et je pense que c'est la semaine dernière ? Qui la changée comme ça alors pour toi… Qui a ça depuis toujours…

Nathan se leva et quitta sa chambre.

Il le savait… Nathan n'aurait jamais accepté ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Il soupira, et se leva de sa chaise de bureau.

Il croisa Nathan à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Heu je pensais que…

Nathan poussa Warren dans sa chambre. Et referma la porte.

-J'étais allé chercher de quoi te supporter.

Grogna Nathan.

-Euh..

Nathan, sorti une petite boite métallique de sa poche, et en ressorti un joint.

Ah, aussi tôt ?

Il garda la remarque entre ses dents, et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, alors que Nathan se posa sur son lit.

-Il faut qu'on empêche Max de te livrer à la police maintenant.

\- »Maintenant »

Répéta Nathan.

Warren baissa les yeux. Nathan avait tué Rachel, il ne pouvait pas vraiment chercher de quoi l'innocenter surtout qu'il était… Nathan Prescott. Il n'était pas connu pour être un bon samaritain.

-Je pense qu'on a besoin d'être tous les trois. Mais la grande question c'est, pourquoi tu as tes pouvoirs depuis si longtemps…

Souffla Warren.

-Pour me gâcher la vie.

Répondit Nathan.

-Non pour autre chose… Tu les as à quelle fréquence à peu près ?

-J'en sais rien..

-Donc, elles viennent au hasard… T'en as plusieurs par jours ?

-J'en sais rien…

Ok…

-Faut que tu coopères.

Soupira Warren, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait sauver ce type.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Demanda Nathan.

-Je pense qu'on a besoin d'être tous les trois, pour faire ce qu'on a à faire, peu importe ce que c'est.

Nathan s'allongea sur le dos.

-Je voulais tuer personne.

Souffla Nathan.

-J'ai fait que l'écouter…

Pardon ?

-Écouter qui ?

-Jefferson.

Grogna Nathan. C'était comme si rien que de dire son nom lui donnait envie de vomir.

Nathan se confiait ?

Il pensait que Nathan n'était pas du genre à se faire manipuler, pour lui Nathan était plutôt du genre à manipuler les gens, c'était le genre de personnalités fortes, un véritable connard. Mais un véritable connard qui ne se laissait jamais faire.

Mais en fait non.

Il ne savait pas si il devait parler ou non.

-Co… Comment ça s'est passé, avec… Tu sais Rachel ?

Demanda prudemment Warren.

-J'en sais rien.

Siffla le blond.

Il se redressa.

-Je lui ai donné la dose minimum, comme d'habitude et ensuite plus _aucun_ souvenir. Je sais juste qu'après… J'étais avec elle dans la chambre noire et qu'elle… elle… elle respirait plus ! c'est _tout_!

Nathan se tenait le crâne, sa voix était étouffée…

Il s'empêchait de pleurer.

Warren se leva de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Nathan.

-Tu veux dire que tu sais pas comment elle est morte ?

- _Non._

Répondit sèchement Nathan.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas _là_ pendant sa mort ?

-Putain t'es sourd ?!

S'énerva Nathan.

-Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvé avec elle ?

Nathan lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! Ça veut dire qu'on a pas de preuves que ce soit toi qui l'ai tué !

Nathan se redressa.

-Quoi ?

-Oui ! t'as jamais pensé que t'aurais pu être drogué ?

Warren tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il en avait besoin, pour aider son cerveau à tourner.

Parce qu'il tournait à cent à l'heure.

-Cette chambre noire, elle a des caméras ?

-Oui.

Répondit Nathan.

-T'y as accès ?

Demanda Warren.

-Euh, ouais.

-Tu peux voir celle du jour ou Rachel est morte ?

-Non, il les retire après un moment.

Répondit Nathan.

-Merde…

Souffla Warren.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, toute son excitation était redescendue d'un coup.

-C'était quoi ton idée ?

-De prouver ton innocence à Max en lui montrant que Jefferson avait tué Rachel.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé parler de meurtre aussi normalement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tant envie d'innocenter Nathan. Il avait quand-même drogué toutes ces filles.

-Il faudrait qu'on y aille…

Souffla Warren.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour prendre les photos, ou les vidéo de surveillance, ou même les deux, c'est où ?

Nathan avait l'air totalement perdu.

-Dans un bunker, sous une grange…

Répondit Nathan, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il se passait.

-Une grange ?

-C'était une ancienne grange des Prescotts.

Warren se releva de sa chaise.

-Il _faut_ qu'on y aille.

Répondit Warren, déterminé.

Il prit son téléphone sur son bureau et envoya un message a Max, ils devaient entrer au moins dans la grange. Si Nathan avait ses pouvoirs depuis tout petit, ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard...

-J'ai envoyé un message à Max, quoique l'on cherche, on aura des réponses là-bas !

-Elle va pas te répondre.

Répondit Nathan qui s'était de nouveau allongé sur le dos, son regard sur le plafond.

-Tu l'as vu ?

Demanda Warren.

-Non _imbécile_ c'est évident. Elle est sûrement retournée avec sa petite Chloé, elle s'en fiche de toi. Tu devrais chercher une autre cible…

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Nathan se redressa de nouveau.

-Je parle de tes espoirs pitoyables de finir en jour dans le lit de cette hipster de mes deux.

-Hé ! Ne l'appelles pas comme ça !

S'exclama Warren.

-La dernière fois, elle m'as laissé te tabasser, et est partie avec Price.

Rétorqua Nathan.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu t'en fiches pas ?

-Tu me fais pitier Graham.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

-J'essayais juste de faire une bonne action.

-Devine quoi ? C'est ce que j'essayais de faire aussi en cherchant des preuves de ton innocence !

-C'est _faux !_ Tu fais ça pour ne pas avoir à revivre cette semaine, comme tout le monde, tu te sers de moi !

S'énerva Nathan, en se levant du lit de Warren.

Nathan avait totalement pété un plomb.

-Je ne me sers de personnes ! Je cherche des solutions pour régler le problème ! Si une personne se sert d'une autre ce serait plutôt toi ! Tu restes assis là à fumer un joint pendant que je fais tout le travail !

La colère avait dépassée la peur de Nathan.

Nathan s'approcha de Warren, écrasa son joint sur le bureau de brun.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Siffla le blond.

Le visage de Nathan était presque collé au sien, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Nathan sur son visage.

-Tu veux mourir ? Ou bien aller en prison ?

Souffla Warren à son tour, gardant très difficilement contenance.

Il vit Nathan flancher, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne perdrait pas cette bataille.

Nathan passa nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna de Warren.

-Warren, un, Nathan, zéro.

Sourit Warren.

Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement sous le regard noir de Nathan Prescott.

Il entendit au loin la sonnerie de l'académie.

 _Il avait complètement oublié_

-Merde, les cours !

-T'es sérieux ? y'a plus important.

Warren se tourna vers Nathan.

-Comme ma bourse qui va me passer sous le nez si j'y vais pas ?

-Comme la putain de tornade.

Répondit Nathan calmement.

-On va pas rester assis-là à attendre que Max réponde.

-Pas étonnant qu'on dise que t'es son chien chien.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ça.

-Tu peux rien faire sans elle.

-On a besoin de son pouvoir pour remonter dans le temps pour pas être sur les caméras de surveillance !

Nathan se leva du lit de Warren et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Où tu vas ?

Lui demanda Warren.

-La chercher. Je compte pas rester le cul sur une chaise alors que je vais bientôt crever. Deux fois c'est bien assez.

Nathan et Max dans la même pièce ?

Il venait aussi.

-Je viens aussi.

Soupira t-il.

-Laisse-moi JUSTE prendre ma douche.

S'exclama Warren avant de prendre rapidement ses affaires de douche et de quitter sa chambre sans laisser Nathan dire quoique ce soit.

Prendre une douche l'aiderait aussi à tout remettre en place, parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Il était sur le point de sécher les cours avec Nathan Prescott, pour aller chercher Max au dîner et entrer dans un bunker pour essayer d'innocenter le dit Nathan Prescott, du meurtre de Rachel Amber.

Qui avait été assassinée par le prof de photographie qui est aussi un grand photographe, Mark Jefferson.

Qui prenait des photos perverses de filles droguées.

Enfin qu'il droguait.

Avec Nathan.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il baissa la tête, pour mouiller ses cheveux, il sourit et soupira en sentant son cerveau comme s'éveiller.

Une bonne douche aidait toujours.

C'était simple, lui et Nathan iraient chercher Max, après ils iraient tous les trois au bunker. Nathan ouvrirait, ils prendraient ce qu'ils avaient à prendre, et puis ils partiraient.

Tout simple, tout clair.

Il éteignit l'eau, s'essuya et s'habilla.

C'était parti.

Il quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Hé ! c'est mon ordinateur !

S'exclama Warren, en voyant Nathan sur son compte Facebook.

-On t'a jamais dit de jamais laisser un PC allumé avec un étranger dans le coin.

Répondit Nathan, sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

Vu la tête que Nathan avait fait les deux fois où il était entré dans sa chambre, il aurait cru qu'il serait parti au plus vite.

-Ça aime et répond à tous ses statuts stupides d'hipster dépressive et ça veut me dire que c'est pas un sale petit toutou.

Souffla Nathan.

-Hé ! Sors de là, c'est privé !

-T'es entré dans ma chambre, _mon_ espace privé, maintenant on est quitte.

Répondit Nathan en se tournant finalement vers Warren.

-Je t'attends dans ma voiture.

Finit-il avant de quitter la chambre de Warren.

Warren posa ses affaires de douche sur son lit, sécha rapidement ses cheveux, prit son téléphone et quitta sa chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Il rejoignit Nathan dans la voiture.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Demanda finalement Warren ?

-Au Two Whales.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

-Comment tu sais qu'elles sont là ?

Demanda Warren, une fois qu'ils furent garés sur le parking du diner.

-La mère de Chloé travaille ici, si Max cherche Chloé, elle va la trouver à trois endroits. Et ici c'est le plus proche.

Répondit Nathan en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

-T'es sûr de vouloir entrer dans le Two Whales avec… moi ?

Nathan se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

-Hein ?

-Je suis Warren Graham, nerd ringard et t'es…

Warren laissa son regard traîner sur Nathan, qui s'observa a son tour.

-Nathan Prescott !

-C'est si tu continues de me regarder comme ça qu'on va se poser des questions. Gayrham… Et marche derrière !

-T'es sûr que tu veux me voir derrière ?

Ris Warren, il s'arrêta de rire en sentant le regard noir de Nathan sur lui.

-Pardon.

Ils sortirent finalement de la voiture et entrèrent dans le Two Whales. Warren suivit Nathan.

Ils croisèrent Justin et Trevor, qui étaient en train de discuter en espérant qu'ils ne les avaient pas remarqués. Et continua jusqu'à un siège qui n'était heureusement pas vide. Et heureusement pas occupé par une fille du nom de Chloé.

-Max !

S'exclama-il en voyant la brune assise seule.

-Warren ? Nathan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

S'exclama Max.

-Tous les deux ?

Ajouta-elle après un moment.

-T'as pas reçu mon message ?

-Si, mais d'abord il faut que je parle à Chloé.

Nathan se tourna vers Warren un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Warren tenta d'ignorer le sourire et le pincement au cœur qu'il avait en constatant que c'était vrai. Max était allée chercher Chloé. Avant de reprendre.

-J'ai quelque chose.

Souffla-il.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Quelque chose dont j'aimerai pas parler en public.

Précisa-t-il.

-Tu peux toujours lui envoyer un message, on a plus important à faire.

S'énerva Nathan.

-Non sans moi Chloé risque de mourir aujourd'hui !

-Et d'autres personnes dont Kate Marsh si tu te grouilles pas !

Siffla Nathan.

-C'est de ta faute si elle en est là.

Nathan prit une grande inspiration et se pencha vers Max.

-J'ai vécu cette putain de scène deux fois. Je sais exactement ce qui va arriver d'accord ? Mais ce qui a été fait la semaine dernière est déjà fait.

-On a _besoin_ d'entrer dans la grange.

Ajouta Warren.

-Nathan connaît bien cet endroit.

Répliqua Max.

-Et dans le bunker aussi, on a besoin de toi pour effacer les traces. S'il te plaît Max, C'est pour sauver Kate, et… Chloé aussi.

Max soupira, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis se leva, paya pour le repas et s'éloigna avec Nathan et Warren.

C'est à l'entrée du Two Whales qu'elle heurta quelqu'un.

-Désolée… Chloé ?


	5. Chapter 5

-Max ?!

S'exclama la fameuse Chloé Price.

Warren prit un moment pour la détailler, il avait entendu parler d'elle depuis si longtemps. Elle était un personnage important des semaines de Nathan et Max.

Grande, cheveux bleus, tatouages et bottes. Visage renfrogné.

Exactement le genre de personne qu'il aurait imaginé affronter Nathan Prescott.

-Et Nathan Prescott, putain qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? Les autres personnes d'Arcadia Bay n'étaient pas assez riches et cinglées pour toi c'est ça ?

S'énerva-elle.

-Non c'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin je…

-Ah désolé Max, tu es au milieu du passage…

Souffla Warren, tout en faisant semblant d'essayer de passer, Nathan et Max se tournèrent vers lui.

Max se tourna vers lui, prête à lui faire une réflexion mais il lui sourit et passa son index sous son nez, la lumière s'installa dans les yeux de Max et Warren entendit Nathan soupirer.

-Ah, oui désolée, Warren...

Souffla Max en se mettant de côté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous.

Warren tira la manche de Nathan Prescott jusqu'à la sortie, puis sur le parking. Nathan se libéra de la prise de Warren, il ne semblait pas du tout heureux.

En même temps qui a déjà vu Nathan heureux ?

-De un, plus _jamais_ tu me touches.

Siffla Nathan en pointant un index menaçant devant Warren.

-Désolé pour ça c'était pour que tu suives…

-La ferme.

Le coupa Nathan.

-De deux, qu'est-ce que tu fous Gayrham ?! Tu veux me faire tuer ?! Je croyais qu'on allait chercher des preuves ?

-On… a encore trois jours, non ?

Souris Warren nerveusement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu viens de nous faire perdre du temps pour que ta salope d'hipster puisse se réconcilier avec sa gouine de pote sinon je t'arrache la tête.

Siffla Nathan.

Warren, fit un geste de clé devant sa bouche.

-Je _vais t'assassiner_.

Cria presque Nathan, Warren recula de plusieurs pas.

-Hé hé hé… Ooooh attends, attends…

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

-Si tu me tue tu vas aller en prison.

-Mauvaise raison.

Répondit Nathan.

Warren recula prudemment mais se trouva contre la voiture de Nathan.

-Ok, alors heu… je suis pas doué pour réfléchir sous la pression… donc laisse-moi de l'air. Et…

Le poing de Nathan se leva, il ferma les yeux et se retrouva derrière le blond.

-Putain, sérieusement ?

Souffla Nathan devant le corps inanimé de Warren.

Il avait prit un corps astral.

Nathan s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-T'es où Graham ?

Souffla-il en touchant sa joue avec son index.

C'était marrant, il pouvait sentir le doigt de Nathan sur sa joue, mais c'était comme un fantôme… Comme un souvenir.

-Si t'es en train de fouiller dans ma voiture je te tue et si t'es vraiment évanoui t'es vraiment désespérant.

Warren hésita entre retourner dans son corps ou bien laisser Nathan mariner un peu.

Il s'assit au sol.

-Bordel de merde… On va croire que je t'ai vraiment tué…

Soupira-il en prenant Warren par l'épaule il ouvrit la porte passagère de sa voiture et installa Warren dessus.

Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre avec ses pouvoirs…

Est-ce qu'il pouvait…

Toucher des gens ?

Il passa sa main sur la tête de Nathan, riant du fait que le blond soit plus petit que lui. Mais sa main traversa le blond, et Nathan n'avait pas semblé ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Décevant.

Il retourna dans son corps.

-Hé !

Nathan sursauta.

-OH MERDE ! Fais plus jamais ça !

Sursauta Nathan, en frappant le bras de Warren.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, comme un réflexe. Mais j'aimerai tester les limites de mon pouvoir. T'as déjà essayé ?

Demanda Warren.

-Non.

Grogna Nathan.

-Depuis le temps ?

Nathan lui lança un regard noir.

-Désolé.

Soupira Warren.

-On pourrait, aller essayer de sauver Kate ?

Nathan se tourna vers lui.

- _Moi_? Sauver Kate ?

Nathan se mit à rire.

-T'es quelqu'un de marrant toi en fait.

Warren baissa les yeux.

-Tu peux le faire… Tu sais, elle n'est pas encore morte, y'a toujours moyen de réparer ce que t'as fais.

Le rassura Warren.

-Ah ouais je vais lui envoyer des fleurs et ensuite elle va juste se dire « Oh tiens et si en fait je me suicidais pas ? »

-Un peu.

Sourit Warren.

Nathan _voulait_ s'excuser.

-J'envoie un message à Kate.

-Quoi ?

S'exclama Nathan.

-Tu m'as donné une idée.

Sourit Warren.

Nathan tenta de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Warren pour voir le message qu'il écrivait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-On va aller la voir.

-Crois pas que parce que tu te prends pour un génie, je vais faire tout ce que tu dis comme une chienne.

-Si on arrive a illuminer la journée de Kate, elle ne va pas essayer de se suicider. Et on pourra se concentrer sur, t'empêcher d'aller en prison et empêcher la tornade.

-On ?

Répéta Nathan.

-Y'a _presque_ rien d'irréparable dans la vie.

Sourit Warren, au fond de lui il espérait que Nathan le suive et ne se batte pas.

-Tu penses que je peux « réparer » ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu peux pas faire en sorte que Kate vive mieux, genre t'excuser.

-Je lui dis que c'est monsieur Jefferson qui m'a demandé de la droguer ? Vaut mieux que je lui dise rien.

Nathan marquait un point.

-Faut l'empêcher de se suicider, tu sais comment elle s'y prend ?

Demanda Warren.

-Elle.. Saute du toit des dortoirs…

Le cœur de Warren se serra, imaginer Kate faire ça…

-Mais… La porte du toit est tout le temps fermée, David veille tout le temps à ça.

Nathan baissa la tête. Et fouilla nerveusement dans sa poche.

-C'est toi…

Souffla Warren

-Tu as ouvert cette porte, pour laisser Kate sauter… Tu n'as pas fais que la droguer, tu as tout fais pour qu'elle se suicide…

Nathan alluma un joint.

-Ou bien c'est Jefferson ?

-Il dit, je fais.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan. Avant de démarrer la voiture.

« Il dit, je fais »

Cette phrase cachait tellement de choses.

Elle devait lutter contre les larmes de joie et son sourire béat.

Elle avait du faire le deuil de Chloé s'habituer à ne pas recevoir de messages d'elle, de ne pas entendre sa voix, imaginer une vie sans elle.

Et elle était là devant elle.

-Je suis si, désolée de ne pas t'avoir recontactée…

Souffla-elle devant la tasse de café.

-Je… Voulais être différente, avoir évoluée avant et.

-J'imagine que tu fais des excuses aussi bidons à Jefferson ?

« Comme la dernière fois »

Pensa Max.

-Je suis contente de te revoir… t'as tellement changée.

Sourit-elle.

-Tu as coupée tes cheveux.

Constata Chloé.

-Hm… Ouais, j'ai eu envie de tout changer… Un jour à Seattle… Toi Aussi.

-Je l'ai fais à Arcadia bay.

Répondit Chloé.

Max sourit doucement.

-Ça te va bien… Les cheveux bleus aussi. t'as la classe.

Chloé baissa la tête, dans une veine tentative de cacher son sourire.

-Alors, la photo ?

Demanda-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Eh bien… C'est toujours ma passion si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je crois que plus je prends des photos, plus j'aime ça. À travers un objectif le monde est… Moins effrayant. Parfois. Je crois…

Elle était ridicule ?

Elle était ridicule.

-Et Seattle comment c'était ?

-C'était bien mais, je me sentais pas vraiment à ma place… Pour tout t'avouer je pense que ma place est ici…

Chloé allait ouvrir la bouche quand des bruits de talons se firent entendre à leurs côtés.

-Max Caulfield ! Enfin de retour, tu es magnifique ma chérie !

-Merci Joyce, toi aussi.

Sourit-elle.

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour manger ?

-Hum… je meurs d'envie de manger une de tes omelettes aux bacons !

-C'est parti !

S'exclama Joyce en s'éloignant.

-J'ai… Hum entendu dire que Joyce s'était remariée ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas un bon départ…

-Un trouduc ex-militaire, obsédé par la surveillance, et misogyne… David Madsen…

Max fit semblant d'être étonnée.

-C'est le chef de la sécurité de Blackwell ! Je l'ai vu s'acharner sur Kate Marsh hier soir…

-Kate Marsh ? Je la connais, c'est une chic fille, y'a qu'un enfoiré comme David pour s'en prendre à elle…

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps est-ce qu'elles avaient passées a discuter toutes les deux, mais Max appréciait ce moment, c'est presque comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait être avec Chloé, après… Toute cette histoire.

-Je t'ai… aperçue hier, sur le parking.

Commença Max.

-Aperçue ?

-J'étais pas sûre que ce soit toi.

Sourit-elle.

-Et ?

-C'est toi qui pose ces affiches de Rachel Amber partout en ville ?

Chloé baissa la tête.

-Elle a disparue depuis plusieurs mois…

-Elle doit beaucoup compter pour toi…

Souffla Max.

-Elle était, mon ange gardien. Après la mort de mon père… Et ton déménagement, j'étais abandonnée. Rachel a sauvée ma vie.

-Je… Suis désolée.

-Rachel me soutenait, on allait conquérir le monde. Elle voulait être mannequin, ça te ferait marrer de voir comment on était différentes… On voulait fuir Bigfootville et partir à Los Angeles. Puis y'a six mois, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontrée quelqu'un qui allait changer sa vie… Et pouf. Plus rien.

-Je suis désolée Chloé…

-Je suis sûre qu'il lui ai arrivée quelque chose…

Elle savait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Max se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas écoutée Warren… pour une raison obscure Warren s'était mit en tête d'innocenter Nathan. Et elle espérait vraiment que cette idée allait partir rapidement parce que comme ça elle pourrait dire toute la vérité à Chloé.

La lui cacher était tellement horrible.

Le voyage jusqu'à Blackwell s'était passé en silence.

Si même après avoir vu le suicide de Kate une première fois, Nathan avait quand-même obéit à Jefferson, soit ça voulait dire que Nathan n'avait eu aucun sentiments de tristesse, soit ça voulait dire que Jefferson avait une sorte de pouvoir sur Nathan. Et si c'était le cas, c'était dangereux.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et Warren se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

Une fois arrivé il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

N'était-il pas en train de pactiser avec le diable ? Vouloir sauver Nathan Prescott de la prison… C'était sûrement ce qu'il méritait.

Son téléphone vibra.

« Dit-lui que je suis désolé »

C'était d'un numéro inconnu, et sans même se demander comment Nathan avait eu son numéro, il répondit.

« Il faut faire supprimer la vidéo. Après on pourras se concentrer sur Jefferson »

Il posa son téléphone et envoya un message à Kate.

Il allait passer la journée avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas répondue, alors il avait du la chercher partout pour enfin en déduire qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

Bien évidemment.

Il frappa à la porte, il entendit la voix de Kate demander d'attendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-Warren ?

-Max m'a dit que tu allait très mal, alors docteur Graham est venu t'apporter du bonheur !

Sourit-il.

-Je suis pas trop d'humeur, tu sais… Demain ?

-Je veux te forcer à rien, mais quand on se sent mal comme ça, la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'être avec ses amis. On a pas à sortir, on va rester ici, pourquoi pas faire un peu de rangement et tu sais comme je déteste ça donc je vais faire ça pour toi, heuu je pourrais aller acheter du thé, du bon thé qui coûte une vraie fortune. Et puis on pourrait regarder La Reine des Neige… Et… Quoi d'autres ? Ah ! Je sais on pourrait regarder Gravity Falls tous les deux ! Avec des bonbons !

Kate lui offrit un petit sourire et le laissa entrer.

-J'ai pris ma clé USB spéciale film cocooning.

Sourit-il.

-Warren t'es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Je sais.

Dit-il en allumant l'ordinateur de Kate.

-Oh, éclairage parfait pour regarder un film. Ah j'ai pas de thé… Mince attends je-

-On peut se contenter de thé bon marché pour aujourd'hui…

Warren sourit et s'installa sur le sol de la chambre de Kate.

Puis une fois Kate installée à ses côtés lança le film.

Avec Max il pouvait regarder de films un peu anciens, et étranges et sorti de nulle part, et avec Kate il pouvait laisser sortir l'enfant qui était en lui et regarder tous les Disney.

Après un moment, il se tourna vers la blonde.

-Tu sais… Tu peux tout me dire, Max ne m'a pas tout expliqué, alors…

-Je sais pas pourquoi je suis allée à cette soirée, je voulais… changer juste une nuit et je…

Ils entendirent la voix stridente de Victoria accueillir Nathan.

Warren espérait qu'il réussirait.

-Je voulais embrasser personnes. J'ai juste bu un seul verre de vin comme à l'Église et ensuite je me sentais bizarre, et Nathan m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait à l'hôpital, et je l'ai cru. Et ensuite je me suis réveillée dans une chambre, ou bien une salle toute blanche, et éclatante, je croyais que c'était un hôpital, mais j'ai entendu cette voix chuchoter quelque chose à mon oreille, et c'était… mauvais. Puis plus rien, je me suis réveillée devant ma chambre… Et je me sentais sale…

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de faire retirer cette vidéo.

Souffla-il à Kate.

-Et ensuite je ferais des recherches pour m'occuper de toutes les « copies » qui ont pu être faites.

-Warren…

Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que Max ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça la première fois qu'elle avait vécu cette semaine.

-On va s'en occuper d'accord ?

Sourit-il.

-Et pour les gens qui se moquent de toi… la personne qui va faire retirer la vidéo va sûrement s'en occuper aussi.

-Qui c'est ?

-On va l'appeler Batman ?

Kate lui sourit.

-On regarde Lilo et Stitch ?

Demanda Warren, qui après un coup d'oeil à l'écran avait vu que La Reine des Neige était fini.

-On regarde Lilo et Stitch…

Répondit Kate, toujours un petit sourire sur le visage.

Warren se tourna vers elle et sourit aussi.

Du thé et un bon film guérissait sûrement pas la dépression, mais rajoutait un peu de baume au cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

* * *

Nathan frappa à la porte de la chambre de Victoria. Il espérait pouvoir la persuader de supprimer la vidéo sans avoir l'air bizarre.

Victoria ouvrit la porte.

-Ah, Nate, justement je voulais te parler.

Merde.

Il entra et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de Victoria.

-Je t'ai vu avec Max et son toutou.

Merde fois deux.

-Et ?

Demanda-il.

-Et ? Et bien, tu sais que.. On déteste Max, pas vrai ?

-C'est son chien qui a eu une panne de voiture… C'est tout.

Grogna-il, il n'aimait pas mentir à Victoria, surtout parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont sur toi ? Ils te font chanter pas vrai ?

-Madame Grant a demander à Graham de « m'aider » en science c'est tout. Maintenant je suis obligé de me le traîner partout.

Il observa longuement le visage de Victoria, elle sembla avoir gober le mensonge.

Très bien, maintenant la partie épineuse.

Kate.

-Tout va bien ?

S'enquit Victoria.

-Madsen à vu la vidéo de Kate.

Ce n'était pas faux.

-Et donc ?

-Il commence à se poser des questions, il dit que de l'alcool et de la drogue traînait à la fête, et tout un tas de conneries.

-Il n'a aucune preuves !

Répondit Victoria.

-On parle de _Madsen,_ si il a pas de preuves, cet enfoiré va creuser pour en trouver. Et va fourrer son nez dans la fête de la fin du monde.

Victoria se mordilla l'ongle du pouce.

-T'as raison… Je suis conne…

Elle soupira et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Demanda la blonde.

-On supprime la vidéo.

-Tout le monde l'a déjà vue !

S'exclama-elle.

-Si elle est supprimée elle ira pas plus loin. Et on la _laisse tranquille_. Si elle fait une connerie, sa famille va nous tomber sur le dos.

Il avait l'impression d'être Warren.

Il fit cette idée quitter son cerveau.

-D'accord.

-On ne gâche pas la fête de la fin du monde.

Termina-il pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. Il espérait juste être encore en vie après la fête de la fin du monde.

Il quitta la chambre de Victoria.

En sortant de la chambre de la blonde il entendit des rires sortir de la chambre de Kate.

Il regarda à droite à et à gauche avant de coller son oreille à la porte.

C'était Warren et Kate.

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Et envoya un message à Warren, plus ils interféraient avec les plans de Jefferson et plus tout ça devenait dangereux.

Il n'allait pas crever pendant que Warren se faisait Kate Marsh.

Son téléphone vibra.

« Viens dans ta chambre. MAINTENANT. »

Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

S'enquit Kate.

-T'en fais pas c'est Batman… On a d'autres vies a sauver.

Sourit-il.

Kate rit.

-Je vais pas vous en empêcher.

Sourit-elle.

-Si t'as besoin de docteur Graham, tu m'appelles d'accord ?

Kate hocha la tête.

-Je te laisse la clé si jamais t'as besoin d'autres films.

Sourit-il.

Il quitta la chambre de Kate.

Il espérait que Nathan avait réussi à faire supprimer la vidéo.

Il entra dans son dortoir, et ouvrit la porte. Il envoya un message à Nathan pour lui dire qu'il y était.

-Alors ?

Fit-il en voyant Nathan arriver.

Nathan ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le lit de Warren.

-Vidéo supprimée, Vic' va la laisser tranquille.

-Yes !

S'exclama Warren

-C'est génial !

Sourit le brun.

-On a sauvé une vie ! Aujourd'hui Nathan ! Tu te sens pas heureux ?

-Je vais sûrement toujours me faire tuer.

Grogna Nathan.

Le sourire de Warren se fana.

-Il faut Po-si-ti-ver !

S'exclama-il en se mettant finalement sur le lit à côté de Nathan. Nathan s'éloigna un peu.

-Aujourd'hui on a sauvé Kate, demain on va te sauver toi. Et après on va sauver le monde ! Comme des super héros !

-Tu regardes trop de films.

-FAUX ! j'en regarde pas assez !

Corrigea Warren.

-Je vais envoyer un message à Max pour savoir où elle en est avec Chloé, pour essayer de descendre dans la chambre noire ce soir.

Fit finalement Warren après un moment en prenant son téléphone.

Nathan, resta là un moment assit sur le lit de Warren, étrangement il s'y sentait bien. Ici il avait l'impression que personne ouvrirait la porte pour le droguer à mort.

Il n'était jamais mort dans cette pièce au moins.

Warren se leva et se mit devant son ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda Nathan quittant tout a coup ses pensées.

-Je vais faire un peu de recherches sur cette fameuse grange, tu sais à qui elle appartenait ?

-Heu Harry Prescott un truc comme ça…

Répondit Nathan.

Warren tapota sur son ordinateur.

Puis silence.

Nathan s'allongea sur le lit, grimaçant en constatant à quel point il était inconfortable. Et rit en levant les yeux sur le plafond.

-Des étoiles fluorescentes ? T'as quoi, sept ans ?

-Elles m'apaisent.

Se contenta de répondre Warren.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par la voix de Max Caulfield.

Elle n'était pas contente.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

Chuchotait Warren.

-Chloé a besoin de savoir.

Répondit Max.

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle le tuerait si elle le savait !

-Oui c'est ce qu'elle va faire, il sera plus en sécurité en prison. Au moins Jefferson ne pourra pas le tuer.

-T'as déjà vu quelqu'un en sécurité en prison ?

Répondit Warren.

-Max… Je sais ce que tu as vécu avec lui la dernière semaine, mais… J'ai pas vécu ça. Il a demandé à Victoria de supprimer la vidéo de Kate et de la laisser tranquille !

-Il l'aurait fait si tu ne le lui avait pas demandé ?

-On parle de Nathan Prescott ! Il ne fait que ce qu'il a envie de faire ! Et ce que Jefferson lui demande. Et il regrette…

Il entendit Max soupirer.

-C'est un être humain, il a un libre arbitre il peut lui-même décider de ce qui est bon de ce qui ne l'est pas.

-Et si il ne pouvait pas ?

Demanda Warren.

-Pardon ?

-On… ne devient pas extrêmement violent et vulgaire sans… Rien en dessous.

-Tu cherches des excuses à Nathan _Prescott_!

S'exclama Max.

-Je sais… juste ce soir, on va au bunker on prend ce qu'on a prendre et étudie tout ça et on s'en va. Jefferson doit être en cours de photographie dans quelques minutes.

-Le cours de photographie !

S'exclama Max.

-Kate se suicide avant le cours de photographie après avoir parlée à Jefferson.

-Non, on a regardé la Reine des neiges et Lilo et Stitch, elle peut pas…

Une vibration se fit entendre.

Nathan ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir…

Il savait quel message c'était.

Il se redressa.

-C'est Jefferson…

Souffla-il. Sa voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

-Comment tu sais ?

Lui demanda Max.

-J'ai vécu cette semaine deux fois. Il va me demander d'ouvrir la porte du toit. Et qu'il s'occupe du reste…

Il montra l'écran de son téléphone à Max et Warren.

-Le fait pas !

S'exclama Warren.

-C'est évident qu'il va pas le faire !

Répondit Max.

Nathan, répondit à Jefferson.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ?

Demanda Warren.

-J'ai dis ok.

Grogna Nathan en se levant du lit.

-Si tu fais ça Prescott je te jure que-

-J'ai répondu ok pour pas qu'il vienne me tuer ce soir, je vais pas le faire.

Warren soupira de soulagement.

-Quelqu'un veut me chaperonner pour quand je vais aller chercher les clés ou pas ?

Demanda-il.

-Je te fais confiance…

Répondit Max.

Nathan quitta la chambre de Warren.

-Quand il revient on va au bunker, chercher des preuves.

-Quelles preuves tu veux ? Nathan a tué Rachel, même si c'était un accident, il l'a fait.

-Il ne se souvient de rien.

Répondit Warren.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit.

Rétorqua Max.

-Max…

La brune passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Désolée… ça me fait peur de te voir faire ami-ami avec lui.

S'enquit Max.

-Il n'est peut-être pas un meurtrier, mais il est dangereux et instable. Tu pourrais être blessé.

Warren sourit.

-T'as qu'a rester avec moi et remonter dans le temps quand il essaiera de me tuer.

-Va falloir que tu t'attaches avec Chloé alors, parce que je dois veiller sur elle. J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse tuer sans moi.

Max s'assit sur le lit de Warren.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec elle ?

Demanda le brun.

-J'en sais rien, c'est si différent de la dernière fois que s'en est troublant… Tu vois au fond j'aimerai que ce soit pareil, mais y'a tellement de choses qui ne sont pas pareilles. Elle ne s'est pas faite tirer dessus par Nathan dans les toilettes, on s'est pas enfuies en voiture ensembles… Elle sait même pas que je peux remonter dans le temps… Tout est si différent.

-T'aimerai lui dire ?

Max pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête avant de répondre.

-Oui, et non. Tu vois en même temps je veux rien lui cacher, je veux totalement m'ouvrir à elle, je veux revivre tous les moments qu'on a vécues ensemble… Et en même temps je veux pas la mettre en danger. j'ai peur… Je suis égoïste ?

Warren s'assit à côté de Max.

Elle était amoureuse de Chloé… Nathan avait raison.

Il sourit.

-Un peu… Mais c'est normal…

-Je sais pas quoi faire Warren. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai a trouver Rachel.

-C'est ce que tu fais. Mais on peut pas… Détruire tout autour de nous pour une seule personne.

Max se tourna vers lui.

-C'est ce que tu fais.

Souffla-elle.

Warren baissa la tête, Max avait frappée en plein cœur.

-Si il a ses pouvoirs depuis tout petit c'est pour une raison, il peut sûrement nous guider. Et on a passé presque toute la journée ensemble et j'ai aucuns bleus !

Sourit-il.

Max sourit à son tour.

Warren voyait toujours le bon côté des choses.

La porte de la chambre de Warren s'ouvrit violemment sur Nathan qui lança les clés du toit sur le lit.

-Voilà.

-Si on veut y aller c'est maintenant, c'est trop dangereux d'attendre la fin du cours de Jefferson.

Fit Warren en se levant du lit.

-Max ? T'es de la partie ?

-Carrément.

Répondit la brune en se levant à son tour.

Nathan conduisait vite. Dangereusement vite. Warren était sûr qu'ils avaient évité de justesse trois accidents mortels.

Mais encore une fois il était plutôt positif.

Et il fallait faire vite.

Il fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle ils furent arrivés.

La grange avait vraiment l'air d'une grange abandonnée rongée par le temps. Le parfait endroit pour prendre des photos perverses de filles droguées. Pensa Warren.

-On descend tout de suite.

Chuchota Nathan.

Maintenant c'était lui qui avait le contrôle de l'opération.

-Je vous attends ici.

Fit Max, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la trappe.

Warren se tourna vers elle.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est dangereux… Max il faut-

-Je peux remonter le temps tu oublies ? Je vous serai inutile en bas… J'attends ici, je fais le guet.

Le rire de Nathan se fit entendre au loin.

-Fais attention…

Souffla Warren avant de descendre.

Il rejoignit Nathan dans la chambre noire. Il eut du mal à retenir le frisson qui le parcourut.

Cet endroit était vraiment malsain.

Tout était blanc, ou en verre, tout était éclatant, seul un tableau particulièrement perturbant était sur un mur.

Il était sûr que ça sentait le désinfectant.

Nathan ouvrit un placard et en sorti un classeur rouge, Rachel était marqué dessus.

-Attends.

Warren s'assit devant l'ordinateur et souffla de soulagement que celui-ci ne soit pas vérouillé.

-Toujours verrouiller son ordinateur.

Souffla-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il aurait pu jurer voir Nathan un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Il brancha une clé USB dans l'ordinateur et téléchargea les photos du dossier Rachel, et du dossier Kate.

Puis fouilla, il pourrait toujours trouver des mails ou bien des choses intéressantes dessus.

Il y avait des mails de Jefferson avec un certain « Martin » qui étaient assez troublants…

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Martin ?

-Non.

-Ils s'envoient des mails hyper chelous…

Nathan se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Warren.

Warren fut un moment perturbé par sa proximité avec Nathan, il pouvait sentir son eau de cologne. C'était sûrement très cher… Il leva la tête vers le blond qui regardait fixement l'écran.

Il retourna son attention sur l'écran.

-Ils parlent d'une certaine cérémonie qui approche… C'est super glauque.

-C'est quoi cette putain de tourmente ?

S'exclama Nathan…

-La cérémonie de la tourmente approche… C'est quoi c'te merde…

Souffla Nathan.

-J'en sais rien… c'est hyper chelou…

-Je les prends aussi…

Fit Warren.

Le transfert de fichier se termina et Warren ferma toutes les pages qu'il avait ouvertes, vérifia bien l'historique de navigation, Nathan rangea le classeur et ils quittèrent le bunker.

-On a fini.

Souffla Warren.

-Donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez.

S'exclama Max.

Warren lui confia sa clé USB et Nathan son téléphone.

-Attends, si tu remontes dans le temps on va tout oublier !

S'exclama Warren.

-Si tu mets ton corps astral pendant que je remonte dans le temps ton esprit va voyager avec moi.

-Tu nous croiras ?

Demanda Warren à Nathan.

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la chambre de Warren, Max et Nathan assis dangereusement l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Alors, maintenant tu vas accepter de parler ?

Grogna Nathan.

Warren sourit, et s'enfonça dans sa chaise de bureau.

-Avant de regarder les photos, il faut que je parle des mails étranges que Jefferson et un certain Martin, tu m'a dis que tu ne le connaissais pas. C'est vraiment surréaliste, et ça fait froid dans le dos. Ils ont parlés de « sacrifice » et d'une certaine cérémonie de la tourmente, qui approche.

-Cérémonie de la tourmente ?

Répéta Max. Nathan, lui tapotait nerveusement son pied sur le sol de la chambre.

-Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais quand on entend cérémonie et sacrifice ça n'a rien de « normal » ça a l'air très sombre comme truc. Max ? Entendue parler d'un certain « Martin » lié à Jefferson ? c'est peut-être un collègue...

-Nope, jamais...

-Je vais faire des recherches alors… et va aussi falloir que je cherche ce que c'est que cette cérémonie de la tourmente…

-On a fini ?

Demanda Nathan.

-Ah, oui… pour le moment… Maintenant faut analyser les photos, de Rachel.

Il était sûr que ce serait beaucoup plus agréable avec un projecteur HD mais il n'allait pas se plaindre à voix haute.

Warren ouvrit les photos de Rachel, c'est là que Nathan et Max s'approchèrent de lui.

-Tu as dis que tu lui avais donnée la dose minimum, comme à chaque fois.

-Ouais. Jefferson voulait que je lui donne plus, parce qu'elle était habituée aux drogues…

Répondit Nathan.

-Tu l'as pas fais ?

Demanda Max

-Nan, c'est trop dangereux. Je voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rachel.

Répondit Nathan.

Warren hocha lentement la tête, il commença à parcourir les photos, il se sentait horriblement mal-à-l'aise devant ces photos… il pouvait presque se sentir derrière l'appareil, devant cette pauvre Rachel droguée... Il y en avait où elle était plus réveillée que d'autres, dont une ou elle lançait un regard noir à Jefferson.

C'était horriblement glauque.

-Bordel mais c'est quoi c'te merde ? J'ai jamais fait ça !

S'exclama Nathan.

Sur la photo on pouvait voir Nathan et Rachel, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, ils semblaient tous les deux ailleurs, ils étaient totalement drogués.

-T'as l'air complètement shooté sur cette photo… Enfin autant que Rachel…

Souffla Warren.

-C'est des conneries, j'ai jamais prise cette photo.

Continua Nathan, plus que la colère habituelle, on sentait l'angoisse dans sa voix.

-Tu te souviens pas… Avoir reçu une piqûre de moustique ?

Demanda Warren.

Nathan lança un regard noir à Warren.

-Si je m'étais fait droguer, je l'aurais su.

Répondit Nathan.

-Tu en es bien sûr ?

Demanda finalement Max.

Nathan plissa les yeux, prêt à insulter Max, mais il se coupa lui-même, il semblait savoir où Max voulait en venir.

-Comme tu l'as fais avec Kate.

Ajouta Max, sans réussir à cacher son ton accusateur.

-Comment tu as drogué Kate ?

Demanda Warren.

Parfois c'était comme si son cerveau faisait tout pour effacer les choses horribles que Nathan avait fait.

-J'ai mis de la drogue dans son verre de vin…

Warren baissa la tête.

Comme les violeurs…

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sûr de vouloir innocenter Nathan ?

Regretter ne faisait pas tout, il avait _fait_ ces choses horribles.

Les mots de Max lui revenaient en tête.

« C'est un être humain, il a un libre arbitre »

-Donc Jefferson t'as drogué.

Souffla Max, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Ironique.

Continua-elle.

Nathan se tourna vers elle.

-La ferme.

-Warren ?

Fit Max, le brun leva la tête, et tenta de se reconcentrer.

-Hum, ouais… T'as pas… euhm, jamais vu cette photo avant ?

-Nan, j'ai pas vraiment essayé de les voir.

Répondit Nathan.

-Je comprends pas. Mais… C'est toi qui l'a… Enterrée ?

Demanda Max

-Jefferson m'a dit que je l'ai tuée et que je devais me débrouiller seul.

Nathan collaborait beaucoup. Enfin c'était normal, vu qu'ils travaillaient pour le sauver.

Nathan s'éloigna, il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, les mains dans les cheveux.

-Bordel, bordel, bordel….

Répétait Nathan, en boucle

-PUTAIN !

Puis il quitta la chambre de Warren, ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Nathan claquer.

Max et Warren eux, restaient assis à leur place, dans le silence laissé par le départ de Nathan.

C'était cynique de dire que l'agresseur devenait l'agressé ? Et l'arroseur arrosé ?

-Le voilà parti.

Soupira Max.

Warren, ne savait pas quoi dire. Entendre Max, sa meilleure amie, la fille dont il est amoureux. Lui dire que Nathan avait commit tout ces crimes et voir les _preuves_ de ce que Nathan avait fait ce n'était pas la même chose.

Est-ce qu'il voulait continuer ?

-Warren ?

Il se tourna vers Max, et lui sourit doucement.

-Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué je crois.

-Toi ? Fatigué ?

Sourit Max.

-Hé c'est ma première vraie aventure !

Un gros bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre de Nathan, un bruit d'objets cassé, et de chute.

Max lança un regard inquiet à Warren.

-Faut qu'on aille voir.

-Attends.

Souffla Warren.

-J'y vais.

Il se leva de sa chaise et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Nathan.

Aucune réponse.

L'étage était plein de personnes qui faisaient partis du cercle proche de Nathan Prescott mais personne n'était sorti pour s'inquiéter des bruits étranges qui sortaient de la chambre de Nathan.

Il continua à frapper à la porte, mais toujours aucune réponse.

C'était inquiétant.

Warren retourna dans sa chambre.

-Il répond pas.

Max se leva du lit.

-Faut entrer dans cette chambre.

Warren ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Max était passée de haine de Nathan à ça.

-Tu voulais le laisser aller en prison.

-La prison, est un endroit plus sûr que la chambre de Nathan Prescott, qui découvre que Jefferson l'a drogué, et lui a fait porter le chapeau du meurtre de la fille qu'il aimait… Il est instable, on sait pas ce qu'il peux faire.

Le regard de Max était vraiment grave… Est-ce qu'elle parlait de…

-Comme tu me l'a dit, on ne devient pas un connard, colérique et instable sans rien.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre, un autre énorme bruit plusieurs de chute d'objets se firent entendre.

Warren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il s'assit sur son lit, et quitta son corps.

Il traversa le couloir, c'était étrange comme il pouvait sentir, son cœur battre dans ses oreilles alors qu'il n'était techniquement pas dans son corps. Il pouvait même sentir ses mains moites, d'ailleurs il s'essuya les mains sur son jean. Il traversa la porte de la chambre de Nathan, il l'avait vue tellement propre, presque comme si elle était inhabitée. Mais là, toute la chambre était sans-dessus dessous, comme si une tempête était passée par là…

La chaîne-hi fi était allumée mais aucune musique n'était diffusée… Les seuls sons qu'il entendait étaient ceux des sanglots et les murmures de Nathan.

« qui découvre que Jefferson l'a drogué, et lui a fait porter le chapeau du meurtre de la fille qu'il aimait »

Le grand Nathan Prescott, le roi de Blackwell, et le petit prince pourri gâté de Arcadia Bay, _pleurait…_ Il le cherchait des yeux, mais il ne le voyait pas. Pourtant, il l'entendait…

Il vit une boule, contre un meuble juste à côté du lit de Nathan.

Il s'en approcha lentement comme si il avait peur de voir ce que c'était.

C'est de là que venaient les sanglots…

Il avait trouvé Nathan… En s'approchant, de lui il pouvait entendre ce qu'il murmurait.

« Désolé »

« Désolé »

« Désolé »

Nathan répétait ça en boucle.

Il se tenait le crâne, Warren pouvait être sûr que ses ongles étaient plantés dans son cuir chevelu.

Il s'approcha de lui, se mettant à genoux devant lui.

« Désolé »

« Je sais... »

« Je sais... »

« Je sais... »

C'était comme si il parlait avec quelqu'un… Mais il était seul dans la pièce… Enfin ils étaient seuls.

-Nathan ?

Le blond sembla sursauter, mais repris rapidement ses murmures.

Warren plissa des yeux, il l'avait entendu ?

-Nathan ?

Répéta-il…

Le blond retira une des deux mains qui étaient plantées dans son cuir chevelu, et ramena ses cheveux en arrière de l'autre…

Il était dans un état lamentable…

En quelque secondes, rien que quelques mots… Peuvent mettre quelqu'un dans cet état-là…

Warren souffla.

Il semblait s'être calmé…

Il entendit un « clic »

Il n'aimait pas ce son…

Nathan tenait une arme.

-Merde…

Warren tenta de se concentrer, pour pouvoir regagner son corps, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était beaucoup trop angoissé, il tremblait, son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Aucune pensée cohérente arrivait à se frayer en chemin dans son cerveau.

Il souffla un bon coup.

Ok Warren, tu vas y arriver…

Toujours rien…

Il était coincé comme ça, avec Nathan qui tenait une arme à la main.

-Rachel…

Nathan ouvrit la bouche et amena lentement l'arme à sa bouche.

-MERDE NON !

Hurla Warren, en se précipitant vers le blond.

C'était sans espoirs, il n'était pas dans son corps, il n'avait pas de corps physique.

Mais c'était un réflexe désespéré.

Un grand silence, Nathan ne pleurait plus, il n'avait pas entendu le coup de feu… Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Le pistolet était au sol.

Il avait réussi à le toucher ?

-Nathan ?

Aucune réaction…

Il essaya de toucher l'arme, de toucher Nathan, de faire quelque chose, mais c'était rien, il était encore en fantôme…

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Il inspira et expira un bon coup, pour retourner dans son corps, une fois, deux fois…

Trois fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre, Max était assise à côté de lui.

-Alors ?

Demanda la brune.

Warren se leva rapidement et couru devant la chambre de Nathan, Max sembla avoir comprit puisqu'elle le suivit.

-Faut qu'on entre il a une arme, et elle était dans sa bouche… Et il.. Il j'ai…

Il n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase complète.

Max surveilla les alentours, puis prit l'extincteur, présent à côté de la porte de la chambre de Nathan, et brisa la serrure avec avant d'entrer.

Nathan avait le regard d'une biche devant les phares d'une voiture, une fois qu'ils furent entrés, Warren se précipita vers l'arme et l'éloigna le plus possible de Nathan.

Max poussa la porte pour essayer de la refermer, et s'approcha de Nathan. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, à côté de Warren.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?

Demanda-il à Nathan.

-Nathan…

Souffla Max.

-Je suis désolé…

Souffla Nathan avant de se remettre à pleurer.

-Je ne voulais pas blesser Kate, ou… ou bien Rachel… Je… J'ai été _utilisé_. J'aurais du mourir avec elle.

Au moins il parlait.

Warren ne savait quoi faire, il ne savait pas si il devait… lui parler, le laisser parler… Ou bien le prendre dans ses bras…

« Non… Rachel… Pas elle… Rachel pourquoi ?! Je l'aimais tellement. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Elle revoyait Chloé en larme dans ses bras.

La mort de Rachel avait causée tellement de peine à Arcadia Bay.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle serrait Nathan dans ses bras.

Puis elle fut rejoint timidement par Warren.

Jefferson avait causé tellement de malheurs à Arcadia Bay. Tout ça pour des _photos_ et pour un _ego_ stupide.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Il allait payer.


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse à la review Anonyme: CookiePrice: Merci pour ta review ! ça fait plaisir à entendre tout ça ^^ Surtout que j'ai toujours peur de mal représenter l'univers du jeu ! j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairons également, et ne t'en fais pas cette fic n'est pas abandonnée j'ai juste beaucoup moins le temps de poster ! :3

* * *

Ce qu'il s'était passé après tout ça était un peu flou dans leurs esprits à tous…

Ils savaient juste que une fois que Nathan avait un peu dormi et récupéré ses esprits, il n'avait fait aucune réflexion sur le fait que Max ait cassée sa porte et était juste allé se doucher.

Laissant Warren et Max seuls dans sa chambre.

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que Nathan soit vraiment redevenu lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Souffla Warren.

-J'en sais rien…

Répondit Max.

Elle était totalement perdue. Il y avait trop de différences entre la réalité qu'elle avait vécue la semaine dernière et celle-ci.

-Tu crois que si on le laisse seul il va vouloir recommencer ?

Demanda le brun.

-Je… Je sais vraiment pas. J'ai jamais vécu ça.

La porte de la chambre de Nathan s'ouvrit violemment, Max et Warren se tournèrent vers la porte.

-OH BORDEL ! Mais vous êtes complètement tarés, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici !

Hurla la voix stridente de Victoria.

Warren se précipita vers elle.

-Chut… C'est pas de tout ce que tu crois ! On attends Nathan.

-Ouais c'est ça, il vous a laissés entrer dans sa chambre, c'est pour ça que la serrure est massacrée, c'est interdit par la loi !

L'état dans lequel était la chambre de Nathan ne plaidait pas en leur cause.

-Il ne nous as pas « laissé » entrer, à proprement parler…. Mais heum…

Commença Warren.

-Vous êtes tellement dans la merde !

S'énerva Victoria en s'éloignant.

Warren lui couru après et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Me touche pas sale -

Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la blonde.

Il se tourna, vers Max lui lançant des regards désespérés.

Si elle voulait remonter dans le temps c'était maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Souffla Warren.

Max se tourna vers lui l'air grave.

-Victoria arrive faut l'empêcher de venir jusqu'ici ou sinon elle va faire un véritable scandal.

S'exclama-elle.

Warren ne sembla pas comprendre.

-Je viens de remonter dans le temps Warren ! Faut trouver une idée !

La lumière se fit dans les yeux marrons.

-Vas-y Warren, je reste pour quand Nathan reviendra, Victoria doit me détester encore plus depuis que je lui ai fait la morale hier.

Warren quitta la chambre de Nathan et regarda autour de lui.

Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait distraire Victoria ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, et le bruit des pas de Victoria se firent entendre.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut !

Victoria l'ignora totalement.

Trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose.

-Hum… Victoria… Je…. Eh bien.

-J'ai pas le temps que tes médocs fassent effets, Graham.

S'exclama la blonde.

La flatter.

-Heu, tes photos sont magnifiques et j'ai longtemps chercher un moyen de te le dire.

-Tu l'as dis, maintenant.

Il se mit en face d'elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

-Vraiment, _très_ jolies.

Sourit-il.

Il devait ressembler à une sorte de psychopathe, en tout cas c'était certainement ce que Victoria devait penser.

-Hé ! c'est cool qu'un amateur comme moi puisse voir la beauté de tes photos, ça veut dire que ceux que… Jefferson va choisir pour l'aider à choisir pour le gagnant du concours héro du quotidien pourrons voir la beauté de tes œuvres aussi.

D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça ?

-Pardon ?

Victoria semblait enfin intéressée.

-Hum, ouais… Il vous en a pas parlés ? Parce que je l'ai entendu le dire à Madame Grant, il lui demandait si elle connaissait des élèves avec quand même un bon sens de l'observation… Et elle m'a nommée, et je dois avouer que même si Max et Kate sont mes amies… Les tiennes sont.. Superbes.

Est-ce qu'il mentait bien ?

-Hé bien, Merci Warren, t'as des goûts minables pour les vêtements, mais au moins tu as de bons goûts en photo.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et sourit.

-Merci… Ça fait plaisir d'entendre quelqu'un comme toi me dire quelque chose comme ça.

-Comme moi ?

-Talentueuse et jolie.

Oh putain, il était allé trop loin… Il pouvait le voir, à l'expression étonnée de Victoria.

-Désolé je…

Commença t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Fit la voix pleine d'incompréhension de Nathan.

Warren espérait juste que Nathan n'ait pas entendu la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Victoria.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir, avec Taylor et Courtney on va aller s'occuper de la déco de la fête de vendredi.

Warren fit non de la tête, il espérait que Victoria ne le voyait pas.

-Madame Grant va pas me lâcher si je lui rend pas son foutu devoir.

Répondit Nathan en s'éloignant de la blonde.

-D'accord…

Soupira Victoria.

Warren lança un regard désolé à la blonde avant de suivre le blond.

-T'es sûr que tout vas bien ? Je t'ai envoyé des SMS hier tu les as pas vus ?

Continua la blonde.

-Je dormais.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

Nathan s'enferma dans sa chambre soupirant en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de poignée.

-Bordel va falloir réparer ça.

Grogna-il.

-Désolé.

Souffla Warren.

Le blond sembla l'ignorer, et lança juste un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Il venait de gagner trente ans.

-Max… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Demanda Warren.

-Faut coincer Jefferson.

Se contenta de répondre la brune en se levant du lit de Nathan sur lequel elle était assise.

-Il va payer pour absolument _tout_ ce qu'il a fait et toutes les vies qu'il à détruites, Rachel, Kate, et Nathan ne sont les seuls, il avait pleins de classeurs rouges. Il faut qu'on retourne dans la chambre noire. qu'on essaie de voir sur internet si il n'y a pas des témoignages de…

-Vous comprenez _rien_.

S'énerva Nathan.

-Toutes ces personnes dans les classeurs, _je_ suis la _dernière_ personne qu'elles ont vues avant de se faire droguer. Dans tout les cas je plonge avec lui !

Nathan avait raison…

Pensa Warren, et il était sûr que Max pensait la même chose.

-On peut trouver… quelque chose… Arcadia Bay ne doit pas être le seul endroit où il a fait ça...

Tenta Max.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Martin ! Quoi qu'il ait fait de louche, ce Martin est au courant, faut juste qu'on arrive à savoir qui c'est. Dans les mails ils parlent de quelque chose qui à l'air super glauque. Si il y avait plus que de prendre des photos perverses dans un bunker abandonné ? Genre bien plus ! Avec ça on peut le coincer...

S'exclama Warren.

-Super, juste qu'à interroger tout les Martin du monde.

Soupira Nathan.

-Non pas du monde, on peut essayer de localiser au moins le pays et la ville peut-être pas du monde, on va commencer par Arcadia Bay. Il a bien dû connaître un Martin pendant sa vie à Aracadia bay…

Commença Warren.

-Et après ?

Demanda Max.

-Après on regarde si y'a pas moyen pour qu'ils aient étés complices dans des histoires louches comme… Le kidnapping de jeunes filles ? Ou bien des histoires de sacrifices.

Nathan restait silencieux, se contentant de regarder ses pieds.

-Mais on peut faire ça… Que Max et moi.

Termina Warren.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Demanda Nathan, il commença déjà à se mettre en colère.

-Je… si tu ne veux plus avoir à faire avec Jefferson je comprendrais. Max aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre bordel, cet enfoiré va payer pour Rachel…

Max sourit, voilà un point sur lequel Nathan et Chloé auraient pu s'entendre.

-Chloé !

S'exclama-elle en se redressant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Demanda Warren.

-Rien… Pour le moment…

S'exclama Max.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour elle, tu peux aller la voir, je peux faire des recherches tout seul et si j'ai des questions, je pense que Nathan pourras répondre… Au pire on t'appelles.

Sourit Warren.

-T'es le meilleur.

Sourit Max en quittant la chambre de Nathan.

-Pitoyable.

Souffla Nathan une fois Max partie.

-Hé, elle est amoureuse de Chloé. Je vais me retirer et la laisser. C'est ce que toute personne normale ferait.

-Rachel m'aimait !

S'énerva Nathan.

-J'ai jamais dis le contraire.

Répondit Warren.

-T'en doutes ?

Demanda le brun. Il se frappa mentalement tout de suite après sa phrase. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- _Non_.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

Warren, baissa les yeux.

Si. Nathan doutait.

Warren retint tout commentaire, et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de Nathan.

-Faut prévenir Samuel…

Souffla le brun.

-Tu veux que je laisse ce taré s'approcher de ma chambre ?!

S'exclama le blond.

-Qui d'autre va le réparer ?

Demanda Warren.

Nathan le regarda longuement.

-Je sais pas faire ça moi.

Répondit-il.

-Utilise internet, nerd.

Se contenta de Répondre Nathan.

-Oui mais, on a pas le droit, il faut que l'école ait les-

-Cet endroit m'appartient !

Le coupa Nathan.

Warren mit ses mains devant ses bras en signe de défense.

Il le ferait.

Il resta là, debout dans la chambre de Nathan, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il laissa son regard glisser sur le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre, puis sur le blond.

-T'as besoin d'aide ?

Proposa-il.

Nathan se tourna vers lui.

-Hein ?

-Pour tout ça.

Précisa Warren.

-Non, répare juste cette foutue porte.

Répondit sèchement le blond.

-Je proposais juste mon aide.

Souffla Warren, Nathan sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Warren s'agenouilla devant la serrure et observa l'étendue des dégâts, Max n'y était pas allée de main morte.

-Faut en racheter une autre, elle est cassée celle-là.

Constata Warren.

-Je croyais que tu t'y connaissais pas en serrures ?

Répliqua Nathan.

-Je sais reconnaître un objet cassé.

-Va en racheter une autre.

Soupira Nathan.

-Avec quel argent ?

Nathan, leva les yeux au ciel, puis lui fila 25 dollars.

-J'ai le droit de m'acheter des bonbons avec la monnaie ?

Sourit Warren.

Nathan se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Je reviens vite.

Souffla-il avant de partir.

Puis il fit demi-tour.

-Enfin ce sera si le car n'a pas de retard ou si je le rate pas.

Reprit-il.

-Dégage !

S'énerva Nathan, Warren s'en alla, retenant un rire dans sa gorge.

Il sorti des dortoirs, et vit Kate assise sur un banc, un carnet à dessins dans la main, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Hé Kate, ça va ?

Kate se tourna vers lui un petit sourire sur le visage, elle avait toujours l'air fatiguée et ailleurs, mais elle n'avait plus l'air au bord des larmes.

-Plutôt bien et toi ?

Répondit-elle.

-Dr Graham a toujours la forme !

Se contenta-il de répondre.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, j'irais le dire à Max !

-On a discutées par SMS.

Répondit Kate.

-Génial ! On se refait des films quand tu veux.

-Merci Warren, sans toi et Max je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui.

Lui il le savait…

-T'en fais pas, tu es notre amie…

-Et tu pourras remercier Batman pour moi ? Je n'ai reçue aucune remarques ou bien de moqueries… Victoria ne m'as même pas regardée !

Sourit Kate.

-J'oublierais pas, promis…

Sourit Warren.

-Tu allais, quelque part j'imagine ? Je veux pas te faire perdre ton temps.

-Jamais Kate.

Souffla Warren, en posant sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille.

-Bonne journée !

S'exclama-il finalement en s'éloignant.

Kate allait mieux, ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ne redevienne aussi lumineuse qu'avant, mais au moins elle recommençait à sourire.

Il arriva à temps dans le car, il s'assit et sorti son téléphone.

« Kate va bien ^-^ »

Envoya-il à Max.

Puis il se décida à envoyer un message à Nathan.

« J'ai vu Kate, elle m'a demandée de te remercier. Elle va bien, c'est un peu grâce à toi. »

Aucune réponse.

Mais il était sûr que Nathan avait lu le message, il pouvait l'entendre grogner comme si il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il savait que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et décida d'observer les alentours.

Les oiseaux se déplaçaient dans le ciel de manière désordonnée, comme si ils étaient perdus… la mer était anormalement calme, mais menaçante.

Et il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il savait que c'était bientôt la fin d'Arcadia Bay mais il sentait une sorte de lourdeur dans l'air.

Il avait presque l'impression d'étouffer.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le Two Whales, il reconnu sur le parking Max, et les cheveux bleus de Chloé Price. Elles semblaient être pressées. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de dangereux.


	9. Chapter 9

Max était assise en face de Chloé, elle tentait de ne pas stresser. Elle avait décidée de tout lui dire.

 _Tout._

-Quoi ?

Fit Chloé, après un moment, de silence.

-Pardon ?

Fit innocemment Max.

-Je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu faisais la même tête quand on étais petites, le jour où tu as vu mon chat mort sur la route.

Max se mordilla la lèvre inférieure… et souffla un bon coup. Elle était prête.

-D'accord, mais c'est très gros et difficile à croire, alors je veux que tu me fasses confiance.

-Ouais… T'en fais pas c'est pas comme si tu t'étais enfuie pendant plusieurs années.

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

Sur ce point Chloé restait Chloé.

-Ok alors, tiens toi prête. Je peux remonter dans le temps.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Chloé la regardait, figée. Mais elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

-Ok, t'as pris quoi comme drogue ?

Répondit Chloé.

-Je te mens pas, c'est la pure vérité ! Je… J'étais dans les toilettes lundi, j'ai appuyer sur l'alarme à incendie.

-T'étais là ?!

-Oui…

Souffla-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?

-Tout.

Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir sur ce point.

-T'en a parler à quelqu'un ?

-A qui j'aurais pu en parler ?

-T'as bien raison, on peut faire confiance à personne dans ce trou paumé.

Répondit Chloé avant de s'adosser à son siège.

-N'empêche, ça me donne aucune preuve de ton fameux pouvoir de voyage dans le temps.

-Je peux juste le remonter.

Répliqua Max.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

-Je sais, je vais te prédire cinq événements qui vont se produire.

-Vraiment ?

Sourit Chloé.

Max sourit à son tour.

La situation était du déjà vu, la journée n'était pas la même, il n'allait donc pas se passer les mêmes choses, mais elle avait vécu la même chose avec Chloé la dernière fois. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas à rechercher des bouteilles pendant des heures…

Ou bien avoir à choisir entre tirer sur Franck ou le laisser prendre la seule défense de Chloé contre les dangers d'Arcadia Bay, pour ensuite remarquer que le pistolet n'avait plus de balles.

Elle se concentra sur le diner.

Un couple quitta leur table, pour se diriger vers les toilettes, mains dans la main, elle retint une expression dégoûtée.

Officier Barry entra dans le Two Whales, il avait l'air secoué, tellement secoué qu'il commanda une omelette aux gaufres.

La télé se coupa mystérieusement pendant le reportage sur l'éclipse de la veille.

Un camionneur renversa sa tasse.

Comme la dernière fois. Max commençait à avoir des soupçons sur cet homme.

Puis une bagarre de pécheurs commença devant le diner.

Elle remonta dans le temps.

-Alors ? Vas-y, éblouis-moi.

S'exclama Chloé d'un air moqueur.

Max, garda son sourire malicieux.

-Un couple va quitter sa table main dans la main pour aller aux toilettes.

Chloé se tourna vers le couple en question.

-Berk, y'a des ruelles pour ça. C'est beaucoup plus propre que les toilettes du Two Whales…

Fit Chloé.

Max rit, et attendit un moment.

-L'officier Barry va entrer, comme si il fuyait la mort, et va commander une omelette aux gaufres.

-Les Skateurs sont armés maintenant à Arcadia Bay.

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le reportage sur l'étrange Eclipse d'hier va commencer mais la télé va s'éteindre.

-Un coup des Illuminatis.

-Un camionneur va renverser sa tasse.

-Ce vieux pervers fait ça exprès pour matter le cul de Maman.

Elle en était sûre.

-Et une bagarre de pêcheurs va commencer devant le diner.

-Trop cool ! j'ai toujours voulu voir ça !

S'exclama finalement Chloé en se penchant à la fenêtre.

-Oh merde… C'est vrai…

Souffla-elle finalement en se mettant face à Max

-Genre tout est vrai… J'ai des frissons partout là. Comment tu fais ça ?

-Je t'ai dis que je pouvais remonter dans le temps.

-Donc, tu as des pouvoirs…

Max hocha la tête.

-Tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux ! Tu peux coucher avec quelqu'un et BAM ! Aucunes conséquences !

Max leva les yeux au ciel, Chloé avait dit la même chose la dernière fois.

-Peut-être même que tu as essayée quelque chose avec moi et que je ne le sais pas.

Max perdit son sourire un moment.

C'était un peu ça.

Elle retrouva rapidement son sourire et se pencha vers Chloé.

-Évidemment.

La dernière fois elle avait saignée du nez, mais cette fois-ci ça n'arriverait pas, elle a bien économisée sur son pouvoir, elle ne remonte dans le temps que si c'est nécessaire, on ne savait jamais.

Joyce arriva avec leurs commandes.

-Ne prends pas pour habitude de venir ici tout les jours à force de payer pour toi et Chloé tu n'auras plus d'argent.

-Ne t'en fais pas Joyce j'ai pleins de sous de côté.

Répondit-elle un sourire sur le visage.

Voir Joyce lui donnait toujours le sourire elle était comme une seconde mère pour elle.

-Faut à tout prix qu'on teste tout ça !

S'exclama Chloé une fois Joyce partie.

-Ce n'est pas un jouet, j'ai une limite je ne peux pas remonter tout le temps comme ça.

Répondit Max, elle ne voulait pas recommencer à chercher des bouteilles dans la décharge.

-Ça veut dire que tu les as déjà tester ?

Elle n'aurait pas cru devoir raconter tout ça maintenant.

-À propos de ça… J'ai autre chose à te dire…

Commença-elle.

-Oh mon dieu c'est encore plus cool que le fait de remonter dans le temps ?

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire plus cool…

Souffla-elle.

Elle avait peur que Chloé ne la croit pas, ou bien qu'elle s'énerve… Elle devait bien parler. Et mentionner la culpabilité de Nathan dans l'histoire de la mort de Rachel le plus tard possible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Max tu commence à m'inquiéter là.

-J'ai déjà vécu cette semaine, mais tout s'était passé complètement différemment. Et le temps s'est remonté de manière totalement indépendante de ma volonté.

-Pardon ? Je comprends pas là.

-En fait ça fait deux fois que je vis cette semaine, c'est comme si j'étais coincée dans une boucle temporelle. La dernière fois que j'ai vécu cette semaine, j'ai découvert que je pouvais remonter dans le temps, au moment où tu étais avec Nathan dans les toilettes des filles. Sauf que Nathan avait une arme. Et il t'as… Enfin il t'as tirée dessus, dans l'estomac…

-Cet enfoiré.

Ok si elle voulait que Chloé fasse parti de leur Scooby-gang il n'aurait peut-être pas fallu commencer par ça…

-Je suis remontée dans le temps et j'ai appuyée sur l'alarme à incendie, comme cette fois-là.

-Attends, tu m'as sauvée la vie ?

-Tu as sauvée la mienne plus tard dans la journée, alors on est quittes sur ce point-là.

Répondit-elle.

-J'étais sur le parking, avec Warren Graham, un ami à moi, on discutait, quand Nathan Prescott est arrivé.

C'était pas très simple de faire Chloé apprécier Nathan avec les événements de la dernière semaine.

-Il a su que j'étais dans les toilettes le matin même, et a voulu me faire taire, Warren a agit en héro et l'a empêcher de me faire du mal. c'est là que tu est arrivée avec ta voiture, et que tu m'as emmenée loin de lui. Chez toi. Je vais t'épargner les détails, mais j'ai revu David, il avait déjà harcelé Kate Marsh, et là il était chez toi, il a vu que tu fumais de l'herbe, mais j'ai porter le chapeau. Après on est parties près du phare, et là tu m'as racontée, que tu avais essayer de prendre de l'argent à Nathan , pour réparer ta voiture pour t'enfuir loin d'Arcadia Bay avec Rachel, et rembourser Franck Bowers, mais que ça s'est mal passé, il t'a droguée et a essayé de prendre des photos de toi, tu l'as frappé avec une lampe et t'es partie…

Plus elle avançait dans son histoire plus elle semblait perdre Chloé. Elle espérait vraiment que Chloé la croirait. Surtout pour la suite.

Elle lui as parlée de comment est-ce qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées au même endroit, de comment est-ce que de la même manière elle lui avait prouvée l'existence de ses pouvoirs. De comment est-ce qu'elles les avaient testées, dans la décharge, de la rencontre avec Franck, du flingue, de Kate, de leur virée nocturne à Blackwell, de leurs découvertes sur Rachel, du jour où elle est remontée dans le temps pour empêcher son père de mourir...

Puis enfin. De la chambre noire.

-Tu mens… Rachel ne peut pas être…

Commença-elle, les larmes inondait ses yeux.

-Est-ce que je t'aurais mentis là-dessus Chloé ? Est-ce que tout le reste est un mensonge ?

Chloé avait les larmes aux yeux, elle détestait la voir comme ça.

-Jefferson et Nathan hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont encore en liberté ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont encore le droit de bouger alors que Rachel est morte hein ?!

S'exclama Chloé. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui en parler au Two Whales.

-Parce qu'il y a l'air d'avoir bien plus gros que Rachel et Kate, Chloé, Jefferson et ce Martin doivent préparer quelque chose d'horrible. Et si on n'arrive pas à les arrêter maintenant, on risquerait de devoir revivre encore cette semaine, et je ne veut pas avoir à te voir risquer ta vie une nouvelle fois…

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles ?

-Je… Ne pouvais pas me voir enquêter sur Rachel sans toi. Tu mérite de faire partie des recherches, mais avant il faut que je finisse mon histoire, et je veux que tu me fasse entièrement confiance…

Chloé sembla douter un moment. Puis soupira.

-Vas-y Max, je te fais confiance.

C'était là que ça devenait difficile.

-Lundi, je me suis réveillée, dans la salle de Jefferson, au même moment que la dernière fois, à la fin du cours j'ai courue dans les toilettes. Et j'ai vu Nathan, il tentait de se rassurer, avant ton arrivée, il disait que ça n'allait pas arriver comme la dernière fois, et ça s'est passé différemment il n'avait pas d'arme, et tentait de contenir sa colère. Puis j'ai décider d'en parler à Warren, on s'est retrouvés tout les deux dans la voiture, et on a faillis avoir un accident, et Warren a tout simplement quitté son corps, comme un corps astral, puis Nathan est arrivé, il nous suivait. On a discutés, et Nathan vit cette semaine pour la troisième fois. Il voit l'avenir depuis tout petit.

-Des conneries !

-Pas du tout, il savait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir. Warren m'a persuadée de ne pas appeler la police pour le dénoncer lui et Jefferson, et je doit avouer qu'il avait raison. Jefferson avait drogué Nathan, et lui a fait croire qu'il avait tué Rachel… On en sait pas encore pourquoi. On a vus des mails que Jefferson échangeait avec un certain Martin, c'est glauque Chloé, La mort de Rachel est liée à quelque chose de bien plus gros. Nathan nous as aidés à sauver Kate, et maintenant nous sommes en train d'essayer de découvrir qui est ce Martin. Et ce qu'est la cérémonie de la tourmente.

Chloé resta assise en silence un moment, elle semblait en intense réflexion. Elle devait sans doute digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-J'ai carrément plus de cerveau là…

Souffla Chloé en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

-Je devais te raconter tout ça… après si tu n'as pas envie de faire des recherches avec nous je-

-Tu rigoles ? Attends, c'est de Rachel dont on parle, je suis prête à tout pour la venger.

Répondit Chloé en se levant de sa chaise.

-Où tu vas ?

Demanda Max en se levant à son tour. Elle confia l'argent à Joyce et suivit Chloé à l'extérieur de Two Whales.

-Chloé ! Tu sais que tu vas devoir collaborer avec Nathan ?

-Si on essaies de s'entre-tuer tu remonteras dans le temps.

Se contenta de répondre Chloé.

Max commençait à se dire qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du lui parler d'absolument _tout_.

Warren frappa deux coups à la porte de la chambre de Nathan avant d'entrer, il fut étonné du propre de la pièce. Nathan avait tout rangé.

-Bonjour je suis l'homme à tout faire, je viens réparer votre serrure !

S'exclama-il en « refermant » la porte derrière lui.

-Dépêches-toi.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan, sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard.

-J'ai aussi acheté des outils. Parce que j'allais pas visser avec mes ongles. Mais j'ai été un gentil garçon et j'ai pas acheté de bonbons !

-Bravo, tu veux une médaille ?

-Si t'en a une je veux bien.

Répondit Warren, en s'agenouillant par terre pour commencer les réparations.

-Kate te remercie.

-Je sais.

Répondit Nathan.

Warren sourit, et commença les réparations.

Une fois la nouvelle poignée de porte posée il sourit.

-Tada l'homme à tout faire à tout fi- Aïe merde !

La porte s'était ouverte violemment, le frappant à la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici ?!

S'exclama Nathan.

Warren se pencha pour voir qui venait de tenter de l'assommer.

C'était Chloé Price, Max était debout derrière elle.

-Salut.

Fit la brune, un air désolé sur le visage.


	10. Chapter 10

-Tu lui as _tout_ racontée?!

S'énerva Nathan.

Warren se tourna vers elle. Elle avait _tout_ raconter ?!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'essaie pas de tuer Nathan alors ?

Demanda Warren.

-Ne lui donne pas d'idées Graham.

Siffla Nathan.

-Quand je dis que j'ai tout raconter, je veux dire tout, elle sait pour… Nos pouvoirs à tous, pour Jefferson et pour la vérité sur Rachel.

Répondit Max.

-Jolie piaule Prescott, j'ai pas bien pu la voir le jour où tu m'as droguée et traînée jusqu'ici.

S'exclama Chloé en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Nathan bouillonnait.

-Dégage de mon lit pétasse !

-Sinon quoi ?

Sourit Chloé.

Warren et Max se mirent entre les deux, ça allait être compliqué.

-T'aurais pu m'envoyer un SMS !

Fit Warren à Max.

-On continuait à discuter dans la voiture, et courir après Chloé et envoyer un message c'est pas très facile…

S'excusa Max.

-Et en quoi est-ce qu'elle va nous être utile au juste ?

Grogna Nathan. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir Chloé dans les pattes.

-C'est la fille de David Madsen, on sait jamais ce qu'elle peut nous apporter… Et puis elle connaît pleins de monde et n'est pas totalement haïe par tout ceux qu'elle connaît.

Cette remarque était pour Nathan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Demanda Chloé.

-Je réparais la-

-Pas tes oignons.

Coupa Nathan.

Warren se tourna vers le blond.

-Elle a l'air décidée de rester alors…

Commença-il.

-Alors rien du tout ! Je veux pas la voir dans ma chambre plus longtemps ! Dégagez tous !

S'énerva Nathan.

Warren décida d'obéir et entraîna Max et Chloé avec lui dans sa chambre.

-Je suis pas dans ce genre de délire Warren.

Fit Chloé moqueuse en s'allongeant sur le lit de Warren.

Il détourna le regard, et soupira.

-Écoute Chloé… C'est très compliqué de travailler avec Nathan, alors si tu l'agace on va pas s'en sortir…

Tenta Max.

-C'est pas un bébé.

Soupira Chloé.

-Si.

Répondit Warren.

-C'est un petit bébé, instable, facilement irritable et qui déteste qu'on envahisse son espace vital.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre alors ?

-Je réparais quelque chose qu'on a malheureusement cassés avec Max…

-Jolie chambre aussi.

Constata Chloé après un moment.

-Merci.

Répondit Warren, pas trop sûr de si c'était un vrai compliment ou bien si elle disait ça juste pour être « polie »

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et l'alluma, il chercherait qui est ce Martin.

Il pouvait entendre Max et Chloé discuter derrière son dos, alors qu'il lisait la page Wikipedia de Jefferson, il aurait aimer ajouter que c'était un psychopathe qui kidnappait des jeunes filles pour les prendre en photos dans un bunker sous-terrain, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Il avait grandit à Arcadia Bay.

Il était donc allé à l'école à Blackwell…

Donc il pourrait forcément trouver une trace de ses années à l'école… Et sûrement de Martin également. Il fallait juste qu'il cherche les étudiants présents à Blackwell en même temps que lui. c'est-à-dire en 1991.

Il chercha sur internet mais il ne trouvait rien dessus.

Il soupira.

-On a rien du tout sur l'année 1991 à Blackwell sur internet, c'est beaucoup trop vieux…

-Rien du tout ?

Demanda Max.

-Nada niet…

La porte de la chambre de Warren s'ouvrit violemment sur Nathan.

-Jefferson a- Elle est encore là elle ?

Grogna-il en constatant la présence de Chloé dans la pièce.

-Je fais parti de votre Scooby-gang.

Répondit-elle.

-Jefferson m'a demandé si j'avais vraiment ouvert la porte du toit.

Reprit Nathan, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la présence de Chloé.

-Pourquoi ?

Demanda Warren

-Tu crois que je lui ai demandé ?!

-C'est bizarre…

Souffla Max.

-Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu être au courant du suicide de Kate ?

Demanda Warren.

-Comment ? Si il avait fait la boucle avec nous on l'aurait su d'une manière ou d'une autre… Il aurait changé son comportement.

Nathan sembla être d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda Nathan à Warren.

-Je cherchais si on pouvait voir si Martin avait été à Blackwell avec Jefferson, mais on trouve rien sur cette époque.

-Je sais où on pourrais trouver cette info.

S'exclama Chloé.

-Où ?

Demanda Max.

-Dans le bureau du principal.

Sourit Chloé.

-Comment tu veux qu'on entre là-dedans ?

Siffla Nathan.

-Soyez sûr d'être devant les dortoirs à minuit.

Se contenta de répondre Chloé avant de se lever.

-Je m'occupe du reste.

Continua-elle en quittant la chambre de Warren.

Nathan, s'assit sur le lit de Warren une fois Chloé partie.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ?

Demanda Warren à Max.

-Elle va sûrement voler les clés de Blackwell à David pour qu'on puisse s'introduire dans l'académie pendant la nuit…

Répondit Max.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Warren déjà il n'aimait pas sécher, alors s'introduire dans l'académie de nuit.

Il perdrait sa bourse.

Mais sauver le monde était plus important…

Il tourna sa chaise vers Nathan et Max.

-Tout dire à Chloé sans en parler à personne ?!

S'exclama-il.

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais envie de le faire.

Répondit Max.

-Mais, tu n'étais pas obligée de lui dire pour absolument _tout_!

-Si on ne lui avait pas dit on aurait pas pu entrer dans le lycée pour récupérer les infos dont on a besoin.

Max marquait un point.

-Et si à partir de maintenant on décidait de tout se dire ?

Proposa Warren.

Nathan le fixa, pas trop sûr de vouloir répondre.

-Par rapport au plan de sauvetage du monde je veux dire.

-Je le fais déjà.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

-Max ?

-Oui.

Répondit-elle.

Warren sourit, satisfait.

-Vous pensez que… Ce serait Martin qui contrôlerait tout ?

Demanda Warren après un moment.

-Je veux dire, que Martin pourrait dire à Jefferson quoi faire, et que Jefferson dirait à Nathan quoi faire… En gros que le grand méchant n'est pas Jefferson, mais un type qu'on connais de nulle part… Et qui est peut-être à des milliards de kilomètres d'ici

-T'es plutôt pessimiste… C'est pas ton habitude.

Répondit Max.

-Moi ce que je sais c'est que si on arrive à coincer Jefferson, on sera un peu plus libre…

Et par « On » Nathan voulait dire lui.

C'était lui qui était dans la position la plus dangereuse.

C'était un agent double.

Le reste de la journée, avait plus été de préparer, ce dont ils auraient besoin, Max avait prévenue Warren pour la porte du principal, et ce qui s'était passé avec la bombe, il emporterait sa « boite à malice » comme il aimait l'appeler.

-Je vais me faire virer…

Soupira Warren.

-Ça t'as jamais fait peur pour tes farces.

Rétorqua Max.

-Oui mais là ça fait deux jours que je sèche.

-Tant fait pas quand on commence à courir après les criminels, le sentiment de culpabilité s'en va.

Le rassura Max.

Il sourit tristement. Il espérait que ce soit vrai.

-Il s'est endormi.

Souffla Max, Warren se tourna vers elle et Nathan. Pour constater que le blond était effectivement endormi.

-Tu crois qu'il dort la nuit ?

Demanda Warren.

-J'en sais rien…

Répondit Max.

Warren retourna à son plan de Blackwell, Max les avait aussi prévenus de l'arrivée de David, il avait donc commencé à observer les plans de Blackwell juste au cas où ils n'auraient pas finis leurs fouilles à l'arrivée du chef de la sécurité.

C'était très long de penser à toutes les probabilités.

Et de tout noter.

Mais ils devaient être prêts.

Un mal de tête le frappa, il entendit Max et Nathan gémir de douleur également.

Ils revoyaient la tempête arriver.

C'était rapide, il n'était pas propulsé à l'intérieur de la tempête comme la dernière fois, mais ils étaient quand-même tous désorientés.

-Bordel…

Grogna Nathan en se réveillant.

-Vous l'avez vue aussi ?

Demanda Max.

-Ouais.

Répondit Warren.

Nathan se rallongea, puis se rendormit.

-Déjà ?

S'étonna Max.

Warren haussa les épaules.

Warren avait continué ses recherches, avec un Nathan ensommeillé et bientôt une Max ensommeillée aussi.

Il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir pendant des nuits entières. Le truc maintenant était de trouver quoi faire.

Il fixa un moment Nathan, et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

C'était marrant de voir à quel point Nathan semblait être quelqu'un de totalement différent quand il dormait.

Alors pour s'amuser il décida d'aller voir ses réseaux sociaux.

Juste pour s'amuser et peut-être pour voir un autre Nathan que le Nathan toujours en colère.

Un Nathan qui s'amuse avec ses amis par exemple.

Il pouvait voir des photos de fêtes du vortex Club, lui et Victoria plus qu'avec les autres.

Il avait finalement passé plus de temps sur les réseaux sociaux de Nathan que ce qu'il aurait cru, prenant étrangement beaucoup de plaisir à voir des expressions différentes que la colère sur le visage de Nathan.

L'heure de quitter les dortoirs arriva, il réfléchit un moment à comment réveiller Nathan. Puis décida la manière douce, et tapota gentiment sur l'épaule du blond.

Le téléphone de Max se chargea de la réveiller.

Il prit sa boite à malice, et se prépara à partir.

Puis ils quittèrent la chambre de Warren et enfin les dortoirs pour rejoindre Chloé devant l'académie.

-Bouh !

S'exclama Chloé en tentant de leurs faire peur, mais récolta juste des regards fatigués.

-Hm Ok, tada ! j'ai de quoi vous ouvrir les portes de Blackwell.

S'exclama Chloé en faisant tourner les clés autour de son doigt.

Ils suivirent Chloé à l'intérieur, c'était presque angoissant cette ambiance, il connaissait Blackwell plein de vie, pas… comme ça.

Chloé ouvrit la première porte qui mène au bureau du principal, puis constata que la deuxième était fermée. Et qu'aucune clé ne pouvait l'ouvrir.

-Y'a forcément un truc là-dedans.

Warren ouvrit son sac et sorti son matériel.

Si il pouvait crocheter les cadenas, il pouvait forcément crocheter cette serrure.

-Je vais essayer.

Souffla-il.

-Si j'y arrive pas on fait tout péter.

Tout au fond de lui il espérait ne pas arriver à crocheter la serrure.

Vraiment tout au fond.

-Warren Graham aurait un expérience de cambrioleur ?

Demanda Chloé.

-Plus de petit farceur qui aime mettre des bombes de peinture dans les casiers.

-Putain c'était _toi_?!

S'exclama Nathan.

-Désolé.

Répondit-il à Nathan.

-C'était avant tout ça…

-Si on veut…

Grogna Nathan.

Pendant qu'il tentait de crochet la serrure, Chloé Max et Nathan avaient commencés à fouiller le bureau, on ne savait jamais ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver…

Puis malheureusement pour son envie de voir des choses exploser, il réussit à crocheter la serrure.

-Merde…

Souffla-il.

-T'as cassé quelque chose ?

Demanda Max.

-Non, je voulais faire exploser la porte.

-La prochaine fois.

Sourit la brune

Il espérait.

-On a besoin de trouver la classe de 1991. Et les mails de Wells au cas où il serait complice.

-Moi aussi je fermerait ma porte à clé si mon bureau était aussi moche…

Chloé s'approcha de la chaise du principal mais Nathan s'essaya dessus avant.

-Sérieusement Prescott ?

-Je m'occupe des mails de Wells continue de commenter la déco dans ton coin.

Répliqua Nathan.

-Sors de cette chaise !

S'énerva Chloé.

-Je suis déjà assis dessus trouve-toi une autre chaise Price.

-Vous allez réveiller tout Blackwell !

S'énerva Max.

-Trouvé !

S'exclama Max après un moment.

Ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle pour regarder par dessus son épaule

-Y'a tout, la photo de classe, le livre de l'année, rien qu'à demander et on l'a.

-C'est quoi cette merde…

Souffla Nathan après avoir vu la photo de classe.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Max.

-Caroline Johnes… C'est ma mère.

-Oh bah putain elle est sacrément jeune pour ton vieux crouton de pè-

Chloé s'arrêta dans sa phrase, après les regards noirs de Max et Warren.

-Ta mère était dans la même classe que Jefferson ?

Demanda Max.

-Apparemment…

-Mais aucun Martin…

Souffla Warren, déçu. Si Martin n'était pas dans la même classe que Jefferson, et qu'il n'est mentionné nulle part ils n'allaient jamais le trouver… Ils n'avaient que son prénom. Pas un nom de famille, rien du tout.

Warren, s'éloigna et s'assit sur une chaise…

Ils n'avaient aucun moyens de le retrouver.

-On est foutus.

Soupira-il.

-Foutus ?

Répéta Nathan.

-On a aucunes pistes sur qui est ce Martin, et cette putain de cérémonie de la tourmente, on a rien du tout sur rien ! On est foutus, totalement foutus, on bons pour recommencer cette semaine à l'infini.

-On peut pas prendre ce risque, on sais jamais si quelqu'un de mauvais à un pouvoir…

Répondit Max.

-Très bien, on va tous mourir.

Ajouta Warren.

-Je croyais qu'on étais des super héros ?

Fit Nathan moqueur.

-Bah des super héros vachement pourris…

Souffla Warren.

-Parle pour toi.

Répondit Nathan.

-Oh oui t'as raison, _je_ suis le super héro pourris monsieur j'ai sois-disant des visions !

S'emporta Warren.

-Je les contrôle pas ok ?

S'énerva Nathan.

-Vous allez définitivement réveiller tout Blackwell et on pourras rien faire en prison.

S'énerva Max.

Warren ne répondit rien.

-Nathan t'as trouvé quelque chose dans les mails de Wells ?

-Non. Rien d'intéressant.

Nathan s'assit à côté de Warren.

Voilà que les deux garçons étaient déprimés.

-Sérieusement ? Vous abandonnez comme ça ?

-Je vais quand-même me faire tuer à la fin de la semaine.

Répondit Nathan.

-Warren !

S'exclama Max, cherchant du soutiens auprès de son ami

-Max, comment tu veux qu'on arrive à trouver ce fameux Martin ? Comment tu veux qu'on continue ? On a rien du tout ! On n'a rien sur internet sur la cérémonie de la tourmente, on a rien sur Martin nulle part, on est même pas sûr qu'il existe vraiment ! On sais juste que une personne s'appelle ou bien se fait appeler Martin et est en contact avec Jefferson. Et qu'ils préparent tout les deux quelque chose de glauque.

-C'est déjà beaucoup.

Fit Chloé.

-Ok, vous avez besoin de vous reprendre…

Souffla Max.

-Que dites-vous d'une pose splish splash ? Bon me baigner avec un psychopathe pervers ne m'enchante pas trop mais au moins je serais pas toute seule avec Nathan.

Sourit Chloé.

-Une pause splish splash ?

Répéta Nathan.


	11. Chapter 11

Aucuns d'eux ne savaient pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient suivis Chloé dans la piscine de Blackwell, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que maintenant, ils étaient dans les vestiaires, l'odeur de chlore chatouillait leurs narines, et lentement leur mauvaise humeur disparaissait.

-Bon, qui va où ?

Demanda Chloé une fois entre les deux vestiaires.

-Tu peux pas ouvrir la porte principale hein ?

Demanda Nathan.

Chloé sourit malicieusement.

-Pourquoi Prescott, on a l'impression d'être en train de faire un choix important ?

Répondit-elle moqueuse.

-La ferme Price.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan en entrant dans le vestiaires des garçons, sous les rires de Chloé.

Warren, suivit le blond.

Il s'était un peu emporté tout à l'heure dans le bureau du principal, il aimerait s'excuser… Mais pour une raison inconnue c'était difficile, alors il ne faisait que suivre Nathan de loin, observant les alentours comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les vestiaires. Dans ses observations il tomba sur un tag, « I Warren Gayrham » C'était de là que venait le fameux surnom de Nathan.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait s'excuser en fait ?

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la piscine, Chloé était déjà à l'eau et Max commençait déjà à se déshabiller.

-Bande pas.

Souffla Nathan moqueur.

-La ferme.

Grogna-il.

Nathan répondit par un petit rire et commença à retirer ses chaussures. Warren était étonné, il n'aurait pas imaginé Nathan participer à ça.

Le blond commença à déboutonner son jean, et il détourna le regard.

Il soupira, sa réaction était stupide, Nathan n'allait quand-même pas se mettre nu dans tout les cas…

-Aller Warren ! Elle bonne !

S'exclama Max.

Il sourit et commença à se déshabiller à son tour, pour plonger dans la piscine.

Nathan lui était juste en t-shirt, les pieds dans l'eau.

-T'es sérieux Prescott ?

S'exclama Chloé.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan, en les prenant de haut.

-Tu sais pas nager c'est ça ? Ou bien t'as peur de l'eau ? Je savais que Nathan Prescott était un dealer de drogue, mais pas une poule mouillée.

Continua Chloé en nageant vers le blond, qui était étrangement calme.

-Aller, t'as presque pieds, quoi que… T'es pas très grand.

Continua-elle, toujours en s'approchant de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demanda Nathan, on pouvait entendre de la nervosité dans sa voix.

-Quand je dis pause splish splash, ça veut dire que tout le monde plonge !

S'exclama Chloé en tirant sur les pieds de Nathan qui poussa un hurlement en tombant dans l'eau.

-CHLOÉ PRICE T'ES PUTAIN DE MORTE !

Continua-il en nageant vers Chloé, qui s'enfuyait en riant.

-Tu vois que tu peux nager !

-De véritables gamins.

Rit Max.

Warren, lui riait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un Nathan, trempé et décoiffé qui nageait après une Chloé Price morte de rire. Qui aurait pu penser voir ça.

Il étaient tous allongés sur le dos, flottant sur l'eau calme de la piscine.

-T'avais raison, on avais vraiment besoin d'une pause splish slpash.

Souffla Warren.

Il avait l'impression d'être détendu pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années.

-Chloé Price à toujours raison.

-Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouveraient tous là… Comme ça.

Souffla Max.

-Pas moi… Même avec mon super cerveau.

-De retour avec ça…

Soupira Nathan.

-Le chlore me monte à la tête.

Répondit Warren.

-Martin…

Souffla-il.

-On es en pause splish splash Warren.

Le coupa Max.

-Non, je voulais pas recommencer mais… Et si. C'était un pseudonyme ?

Fit-il.

-Pause splish slpash ça veut rien dire pour ton super cerveau ?

Répondit Nathan.

-Est-ce qu'on as vraiment le temps de faire une-

-Je peux remonter dans le temps, alors oui on a le temps, repose ton cerveau tu vas couler.

-Je ne vais pas-

Il avait failli couler.

Il nagea vers le bord sous les rires de Max, Chloé et Nathan, il se mit à rire à son tour, et leur jeta de l'eau pour se venger.

S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau ou personne n'était vraiment pour ou contre qui que ce soit, ils se contentaient juste de se jeter de l'eau sur les uns et les autres.

Puis ils décidèrent de quitter la piscine.

-Je vais sentir le chlore pendant trente ans. Merci Price.

-La ferme Prescott apprécie les bons moments.

Répondit Chloé.

-Je propose qu'on se retrouve dans la chambre de Warren demain à dix-heure.

Fit Max, une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la piscine.

-Pourquoi ma chambre ?

Demanda Warren.

-C'est le QG

Se contenta de répondre Max.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin accompagnés de lumière de lampe torche.

-Oh merde.

Souffla Warren.

-Je savais que vous alliez réveiller quelqu'un.

Souffla Max

-Cachons-nous.

Chuchota Chloé.

Ils partirent chacun dans leur coin, pour se cacher, Warren lui s'était retrouvé caché derrière un buisson.

Très, très mauvaise idée, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour fuir plus loin.

Il voyait la lumière de la lampe torche s'approcher de lui. Il se mit en boule et coupa sa respiration.

Il était cuit, totalement cuit…

Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus proches...

Il était tellement cuit.

Puis soudain, un bruit de cailloux se fit entendre au loin

Les pas s'éloignèrent, il pouvait enfin respirer.

Une main attrapa son bras.

Ou pas.

-La ferme.

Souffla Nathan. En le tirant vers les dortoirs.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre plus loin.

Max et Chloé sûrement.

Ils avaient courus jusque dans la chambre de Warren, ou le brun avait juste allumé la lampe torche de son téléphone, juste au cas-où.

-Merci.

Nathan se tourna vers lui, il ne pouvait qu'à peine voir son visage dans l'obscurité.

-T'aurais fais pareil.

Se contenta de répondre le blond en s'asseyant sur son lit à côté de lui.

Il entendit le blond éternuer.

Ah oui, son t-shirt était trempé.

-Tu veux que je te prête un t-shirt ? Je sais ils sont moches mais au moins ils sont pas trempés.

Nathan aurait pu juste sortir de la chambre de Warren et aller se coucher dans sa chambre aussi.

Mais.

-Le moins moche.

Répondit Nathan en guise de « oui »

Warren rit, et alluma la lampe de bureau de sa chambre et choisi un t-shirt blanc.

-Tiens.

Nathan s'éloigna et se mit dos à Warren pour se changer.

Nathan était pudique ?

Ils se rassirent sur le lit de Warren, l'un à côté de l'autre en silence.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure sur ton pouvoir…

Il entendit Nathan fouiller sous son lit.

-Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais !

S'exclama-il.

Il en sortit une bouteille en verre, la même que la dernière fois.

-Tu as caché de l'alcool dans ma chambre ?!

-Le bâtiment entier m'appartient.

-Je suis pas sûr que…

Inutile de continuer sa phrase, Nathan ne l'écoutait pas, il buvait.

-Bois.

Fit Nathan en lui tendant la bouteille.

-Euhm, je suis pas trop sûr…

Nathan se contenta de le fixer en lui tendant la bouteille. Apparemment « Non » n'était pas une réponse pour Nathan Prescott. Alors il céda.

Il prit une gorgée, et se mit à tousser.

-C'est dégueulasse !

S'exclama-il, Nathan pouffa de rire et prit une gorgée à son tour, et tendis de nouveau la bouteille à Warren.

Il accepta.

Il ne savait pas combien de fois est-ce qu'ils avaient fais ça, juste que la bouteille était vide. Et de toutes manières il ne pouvait même plus compter son super cerveau était en panne.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, il pouvait même sentir la chaleur du corps de Nathan contre le sien. C'était… Apaisant.

-Maintenant que j'y pense…

Commença Warren.

-Oh merde.

Répondit Nathan.

-C'est toi qui as écrit le « I love Warren Gayrham » dans les toilettes de la piscine…

-J'étais bourré.

Il tourna la tête vers Nathan.

-Comme maintenant ?

-Non, bien plus.

Répondit Nathan en tournant lui aussi la tête vers lui. Puis ensuite de l'autre sens.

Il ne savait pas si s'était l'alcool, mais il se sentait bien là. La présence de Nathan aussi étrange qu'elle était le faisait se sentir… Mieux.

-On va y arriver…

Souffla-il.

-On a sauvés Kate après tout alors pourquoi pas toi et Arcadia Bay ?

Ajouta-il après un moment.

Il senti Nathan s'approcher de lui. Il tourna la tête vers le blond.

-Merci…

Souffla le bond.

Il s'endormit à son tour.

Warren se réveilla, un mal de crâne l'attendait déjà. Il grogna le regret d'avoir accepté de boire avec Nathan, le frappant presque aussi fort que le marteau qui avait élu domicile dans sa boite crânienne.

Il entendit une respiration à ses côtés, il se tourna vers le bruit, c'était Nathan.

C'était vrai le blond avait dormir dans le même lit que lui, il se senti rougir. Dit comme ça on pouvait comprendre quelque chose de totalement différent autre sur leur relation alors qu'ils étaient…. Pas amis ? Coéquipiers.

Voilà ils étaient coéquipiers.

Il commença à s'étirer, et tenta de quitter le lit, il avait faim mais une main se posa sur sa taille, il rougit et se tourna vers Nathan, il était bien évidemment toujours endormi, il n'y avait pas moyen que le blond le touche en étant réveillé, ça devait être un réflexe… Comme serrer un ours en peluche dans ses bras…

Il prit précautionneusement la main de Nathan entre son index et son pouce et posa la main sur la couette et quitta le lit.

-Non…

Gémit Nathan dans son sommeil.

Warren s'arrêta.

Un cauchemar ?

-Stop… Je suis désolé…

Nathan s'agitait.

Il se pencha au dessus du blond et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

-Nathan… Nathan !

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut et repoussa violemment Warren.

-Ne me _touche_ Pas !

Cria-il.

-Désolé… Tu faisais un mauvais rêve alors je me disais que… Laisse tomber.

Soupira-il.

Nathan avait toujours l'air agité… Warren avala difficilement sa salive…

-Hé ça va ?

Nathan lançait des regards à la pièce. Il semblait perdu.

-Nathan ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, son regard lançait des éclairs, il avait rarement vu Nathan dans cet état.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi.

Grogna Nathan.

Ils étaient copains de beuverie la nuit et maintenant Nathan redevient l'animal sauvage qu'il était avant ? Non, c'était différent, il avait les épaules contractées et la tête basse.

Comme un animal apeuré.

-Hé t'es sûr que ça va ?

Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire devait être vraiment horrible pour le mettre dans cet état.

-Ne… Me touches pas. J'ai dis que j'étais désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ?

Demanda Warren, en s'approchant toujours de Nathan.

-De _tout_!

Nathan avait peur de lui.

Il tendait la main vers l'épaule de Nathan, qui ferma les yeux.

-Je vais rien te faire… On est coéquipiers.

-Tu l'as déjà fais.

Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ça.

Ah oui…

-Je… Suis désolé alors. C'était, une semaine totalement différente, et un vécu totalement différent. Nous sommes am… Coéquipiers et on se frappe pas en tant que coéquipiers.

Dit-il en tentant de rassurer Nathan.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Nathan. Puis porta cette main à son crâne qu'il gratta nerveusement.

-C'était ça alors, ton fameux cauchemar… Moi ?

-Toi ? Jamais.

Répondit Nathan, trop rapidement et avec trop peu d'assurance pour que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Il se contenta de sourire.

-Ouf… Alors. J'aimerais pas qu'on ait peur de moi.

Nathan semblait tellement fragile, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

-J'ai surtout peur de mourir.

Souffla Nathan après un moment.

-Tu vas pas mourir.

Répondit Warren.

-Je le vois, tout le temps !

Répondit le blond.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit.

-Comment ?

Demanda Warren.

-Jefferson, à chaque fois ! Dans ma chambre, dans la décharge dans la chambre noire… Il finit toujours par m'attraper.

-Je… Max, Chloé et moi on va pas laisser ça faire

-Tout ce que je vois arrive !

-Tu viens de me le dire, rien qu'en faisant ça tu changes le futur, maintenant je sais que tu risquerais de mourir dans la chambre noire.

Il s'approche de Nathan, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

-Maintenant t'es pas tout seul contre lui.

Souffla Warren.

Nathan baissa la tête, il s'éloigna de Warren avant de souffler.

-Désolé d'être, un vrai connard.

-Tu t'améliores… Lentement mais tu t'améliore, la preuve… Tu m'as pas encore insulté. Ni menacé de mort. Ni frapper. On avance.

Sourit-il.

Nathan tenta de retenir un sourire.

-Enfin, on va dire que si tu me laissais utiliser ton projecteur, peut-être que tu-

-C'est non.

Le coupa Nathan.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mon projecteur ne projette pas de la merde.

Répondit Nathan.

-Je regarde pas de la merde…

Rétorqua Warren, offensé.

Nathan se contenta de rire.

Nathan avait un beau rire, quand il était sincère… Pensa Warren.


	12. Chapter 12

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux assis devant l'ordinateur de Warren à regarder les film que possédait le brun.

-Jennifer's body ?!

Rit Nathan.

-C'était pour regarder ironiquement.

S'exclama Warren.

-Megan Fox, t'es vraiment pitoyable…

-C'était pour regarder ironiquement !

Répéta Warren.

-Bien sûr.

-Déjà, tu critiques que les films moyens, tu dis rien sur les bons films… Je suis sûr que tu dois regarder des vieux films en noir et blanc parce que tu te crois supérieur.

Bouda Warren.

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Déjà, je suis supérieur.

Commença Nathan.

-Ben voyons !

S'exclama Warren.

-C'est pour ça que je vois l'avenir, pour que vous puissiez le changer.

Continua le blond.

Warren sourit, Nathan commençait à penser positif.

Il se tourna vers Nathan.

-Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, le changer ce foutu avenir.

Nathan posa sa main sur le torse de Warren pour l'éloigner de lui.

La porte de la chambre de Warren, s'ouvrit sur Max et Chloé.

-Hé qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Demanda la plus grande des deux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Demanda Warren.

-Tu sais pas frapper à une porte Price ?!

Grogna Nathan.

-On a quinze minutes de retard, on aurait pensées que vous étiez là à nous attendre, pas à faire n'importe quel truc bizarre.

Répondit Chloé en s'asseyant sur le lit de Warren.

-Alors ? Quoi de beau ?

Demanda Max.

-Rien. On vient de se réveiller.

Répondit Warren.

-On ?

Sourit Chloé.

Nathan lui lança un regard noir.

-Et vous ?

-On a manger et on est venues, y'avait David, mais grâce à Joyce il y a pas eu de grabuge.

Répondit Max.

-Ils nous ont pas reconnus pour la piscine, ils ont juste vus quatre étudiants, et encore ils sont pas sûr du nombre.

Répondit Chloé.

-Alors les fruits de notre virée dans le bureau du principal.

Commença Warren, en grimaçant, son mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

-Ma mère connaissait Jefferson.

Le coupa Nathan.

-Ils étaient de la même classe en tout cas.

Ajouta Max.

-Ah oui !

S'exclama Warren, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui.

-J'avais pensé que Martin puisse être un pseudonyme. Imaginons, que c'est cette personne, qui dit à Jefferson tout ce qu'il doit faire… Imaginons qu'elle contrôle tout ça de loin. Peut-être qu'elle se protège.

Continua-il.

-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Demanda Chloé.

-Au cas où des gens iraient fouiner comme nous.

Répondit Max.

Warren sourit, Max le suivait dans ses pensées

-Peut-être que ce pseudonyme sert pour bien plus que les mails qu'il ou qu'elle envoie à Jefferson.

Continua Warren.

-Ça ne nous aide pas…

Soupira Nathan.

-Si !

Sourit Warren.

Nathan frappa sa langue contre son palet.

-On a plus à chercher un Martin mais une personne proche de Jefferson. Et on en connaît une...

Continua-il.

-Ma mère ?!

S'exclama Nathan.

-Tu ne l'a croit pas capable ?

Demanda Max.

-Je sais pas.

-Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple le fait que Jefferson t'ait choisit _toi_ et pas n'importe quel ado fan de photographie.

-Et comment Blackwell à pu se payer un professeur photographe professionnel.

Ajouta Chloé.

-Et le fait que t'ait pu payer pour tout le matériel sans que personne te pose de questions.

Finit Max.

Nathan baissa la tête.

-Ouais.

-Y'a moyen qu'on puisse fouiner chez toi ?

Demanda Chloé.

-Chez moi ?!

-Si on y vas tous et que Martin est là elle va se poser des questions, si elle est Martin.

Répondit Warren.

-On pourrait y aller ce soir ?

Proposa Max.

Tous se tournèrent vers Nathan, qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

-Ouais, faites ce que vous voulez !

S'exclama-il.

-Donc on se retrouve après les cours, au Two Whales ?

Proposa Max.

Warren accepta, et Max et Chloé quittèrent sa chambre.

Ils étaient allés en cours, Warren avait eu beaucoup de choses à rattraper, mais heureusement il avait pu compter sur Brooke. C'était étrangement apaisant de passer une journée normale à Blackwell. Lui, Max et Kate.

Kate qui s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui, Warren lui avait juste dit que lui et Batman étaient en train de régler cette histoire de vidéo, et Kate lui avait répondue qu'elle voulait bien rencontrer ce fameux Batman. Warren avait répondu « Un jour peut-être »

Il aurait bien aimé que Nathan parle à Kate, mais peut-être que ça ne pouvait pas encore se faire…

Ce qui avait été compliqué pour lui c'était d'ignorer Nathan. Il s'était tellement rapproché de lui que l'ignorer avait presque été impossible. Et vu le nombre de fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ça avait été compliqué pour Nathan aussi.

Ils étaient tous assit sur l'avant dernière banquette du Two Whales, Nathan espérait que Victoria ne passerait pas.

-Comment on s'organise ?

Demanda Chloé.

-J'ai des Talkies-walkies.

Sourit Warren.

-Les seules personnes en dehors de la familles qui soient entrées sont les associés de mon père, les flics et des gens que ma mère à embauchée… Si vous voulez entrer ce sera la nuit.

Fit Nathan.

-C'est évident, pourquoi tu crois que je me suis habillée en noir ?

Répondit Chloé.

-Moi aussi ! j'ai même prit un bonnet !

Ajouta Warren en sortant le bonnet de son sac.

-T'es un vrai espion Graham !

S'exclama Chloé en frappant dans la main de Warren.

-Il nous faut un plan…. À quelle heure est-ce qu'on pourrait se faufiler ?

Demanda Max.

-22h55 la garde change.

Répondit Nathan.

-Il doit vraiment y avoir quelque chose chez toi, sinon l'entrée ne serait pas aussi restreinte…

Souffla Max.

-Je vais entrer à 22h15.

Proposa Nathan.

-J'ai récemment manqué les cours, donc je peux bidouiller une excuse… Si mon père n'est pas là.

Souffla-il.

-Et si il est là ?

S'enquit Warren.

Nathan se tourna vers lui le regard fuyant.

-Ce serait pas la première fois que je lui mens.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

Warren baissa les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait tellement plus derrière le comportement de Nathan.

-Et comment on va rentrer nous ?

Demanda Chloé, attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

Il baissèrent tous la tête pour réfléchir.

-Je sais !

S'exclama Warren après un moment.

Warren regarda une dernière fois sa montre « 22h43 » Il soupira. Se demandant intérieurement si le temps passait toujours aussi lentement.

-Chht.

Fit Max.

Ils étaient tout les deux cachés dans la banquette arrière de la voiture de Nathan, depuis maintenant huit minutes, et la position commençait à être de moins en moins confortable.

Il serra les lèvres retenant un commentaire entre ses dents.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent prendre.

Il se remémora le plan en attendant que le temps passe.

22h55 ils sortaient de la voiture, ils escaladent la façade, et entrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Nathan. Ensuite ils fouillent le bureau et l'ordinateur de sa mère.

Ils doivent repartir avant 23 heure c'était l'heure où une ronde était effectuée dans la maison.

Ils devaient faire vite.

Max lui donna un coup de coude, c'était sûrement l'heure.

Son téléphone vibra, Nathan leurs avait donné le top départ.

Il sorti de la voiture en première, suivit de Max, ils refermèrent la porte doucement, ce n'était pas grave si elle n'était pas verrouillée.

La fenêtre de la chambre de Nathan était ouverte, et heureusement il y avait pleins d'éléments de décor sur lesquels ils pouvaient monter.

Warren aurait du participer plus aux cours de sport.

Nathan prit sa main et l'aida à remonter, ainsi que Max.

C'était maintenant que la mission commençait.

-Max devant, et Warren derrière moi.

Souffla Nathan en quittant doucement sa chambre.

L'aller jusqu'au bureau de la mère de Nathan se fit sans aucun problèmes, ils s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur et commencèrent leurs recherches.

Warren était devant l'ordinateur tandis que Max et Nathan devaient fouiller les documents.

-Merde, il y a un mot de passe…

Souffla Warren. Il se tourna vers Nathan.

-Une idée ?

Demanda-il au blond.

Nathan lui sourit

-Je le connais par cœur.

Finit-il par dire en prenant place devant l'ordinateur.

Warren se retint de poser des questions à Nathan sur le fait qu'il connaissait par cœur le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de sa mère. Et se contenta de taper ce que Nathan lui dictait.

Une fois réussis il commença à chercher dans les mails, heureusement il n'y avait pas plus de sécurité, et il pouvait tranquillement lire les mails de la mère de Nathan, qui étaient, il fallait le dire. Ennuyeux, elle ne faisait qu'envoyer des mails à des sociétés de décorations, ou des magasins en ligne souvent des magasins où tout était hors de prix, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Pas un seul contact avec son fameux ami…

Si.

Ça datait. Beaucoup. Mais la discussion était là.

Elle demandait à Jefferson si il était intéressé par l'éducation, et si enseigner à Arcadia Bay l'intéressait. Jefferson avait refusé au début, avec tout le dédain qu'il imaginait qu'un photographe pouvait posséder. Puis d'un mail à un autre, il avait l'air parfaitement heureux de venir enseigner.

C'est là qu'il avait dû être contacter par Martin.

-Merde…

Souffla-il.

Nathan se tourna vers lui.

-Ta mère n'est pas Martin…

Il devait bien y avoir une autre personne, une personne que Jefferson avait connu, de qui il s'était rapproché… Quelqu'un avec assez de présence pour faire plier quelqu'un comme Jefferson. Et pour l'utiliser comme un pion…

-Vous avez quelque chose ?

Demanda-il quand même peut-être qu'ils auraient un indice.

-Non… Rien du tout.

Soupira Max.

-Nathan ?

Le blond soupira un « non » exaspéré.

Il l'était aussi. A chaque fois ils semblaient s'approcher de quelque chose et à chaque fois toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient fait ne servaient à rien. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à repartir à zéro.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la maison.

-Quelle heure ?

Demanda Nathan.

-22h57

Répondit Warren.

-La ronde devait pas commencer avant 23 heures !

S'exclama le blond.

Max et Warren paniquèrent, Warren éteignit l'ordinateur, ainsi que l'écran. Et Max et Nathan replacèrent tout à l'exacte même place. Puis ils quittèrent rapidement le bureau.

Tout se passait bien.

Trop bien.

-Hé !

Warren baissa la tête, et ils se mirent à courir.

Max tandis son bras pour remonter le temps.

-Quelqu'un arrive il faut se dépêcher.

Souffla-elle.

Ils accélérèrent le pas. Mais Warren avait toujours l'impression d'être suivit de près.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Nathan, et maintenant qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, ils pouvaient totalement entendre les bruits de pas arriver, ils ouvrirent la fenêtre et Max passa en première, alors que Warren allait la suivre, Nathan tira le brun dans son lit, s'allongea à son tour et passa la couverture sur eux deux collant Warren à son torse.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

-Bordel !

Grogna-il en se tournant vers l'homme de sécurité, faisant semblant d'avoir été réveillé par son entrée dans la pièce.

-Excusez-moi monsieur Prescott… Je suis à la recherche d'intrus.

Fit l'homme.

-Et vous pensez sérieusement que des gens auraient pu entrer dans ma chambre sans que ça me réveille ?!

Continua Nathan.

Et Warren sourit parce que Nathan était vraiment un bon acteur.

De là où il était il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur rapides du blond, et il se demandait si ils sont toujours aussi rapides ou bien si c'était à cause de la situation.

-Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas de me laisser vérifier ?

Il senti le corps de Nathan se tendre, alors que le sien faisait de même il espérait que Chloé et Max soient parties sans lui.

-Allez-y…

Finit par soupirer Nathan.

Warren écouta attentivement le bruit que faisait l'homme dans la chambre du blond, il l'entendit chercher dans les placards, il paniqua en sentant un poids sur le lit, puis il se détendit une fois que le poids disparut, l'homme avait du regarder sous le lit.

-Très bien, désolé monsieur Prescott.

-Dégagez.

Grogna Nathan en réponse.

Ils attendirent un peu et Nathan abaissa la couverture pour laisser Warren respirer.

Le brun fut presque déçu, en sentant la chaleur de Nathan remplacée par la fraîcheur de la nuit.

-Merci.

Souffla-il.

-On est là dedans tous ensemble.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan en détournant le regard.

-Tu sens bon en passant.

Nathan se tourna vers lui prêt à crier mais il se rappela de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Dégage Gayrham.

Siffla Nathan.

-Ok, je reconnais je l'ai mérité là.

Sourit Warren en quittant le lit du blond.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se tourna vers Nathan avant de l'ouvrir.

-A demain. On va discuter de ce qu'on à pas trouver.

Fit-il avant de quitter la chambre de Nathan. Par la fenêtre


	13. Chapter 13

Ils étaient tous assis dans la chambre de Warren.

-Bon, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Fit Warren, et Nathan le fixa un moment, puis détourna le regard.

-Si Caroline Prescott n'est pas Martin qui pourrait l'être ?

Finit Warren.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps avant que toute la semaine recommence.

Fit Max.

-C'est aujourd'hui ou rien.

Fit Nathan.

Warren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Qui pouvait être Martin ? Il fallait quelqu'un d'assez puissant, de sûrement plus vieux, que Jefferson à du connaître depuis un moment... »

Il se sentait près du but, et pourtant, si loin, il n'avait jamais connu un sentiment aussi frustrant.

-Warren ?

Fit la voix de Max, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Tu marmonnes des choses depuis tout à l'heure.

Continua Chloé.

Il passa une main nerveuse derrière son cou.

-Désolé, je réfléchissait.

Fit-il.

-Partage.

Fit Chloé.

-Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui aurait pu influencer Jefferson. Sûrement de plus vieux, et qui aurait pu le connaître quand il était jeune… Et le manipuler, quelqu'un de puissant avec de la présence…

Ils se regardèrent tous l'un l'autre, tentant de voir si l'un d'eux avait une idée. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Nathan, qui était comme paralysé.

-Nathan ?

Tenta-il.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

-Mon père.

Souffla le blond.

-Il aurait pu connaître Jefferson, en même temps que ma mère.

Continua-il.

-Mais pourquoi Martin ? Pourquoi ce nom ? c'est le deuxième prénom de ton père quelque chose comme ça ?

Demanda Chloé.

Warren sorti son téléphone de sa poche, il n'avait pas le temps d'allumer son PC, toutes les pièces semblaient s'emboîter lentement.

-Martin Lewis Prescott. Mon arrière-arrière grand-père, on va dire que c'est lui qui a commencer à bâtir « l'empire » des Prescott…

-Y'a une plaque commémorative de lui dans le parc.

Fit Chloé.

-Mon père à toujours bien veillé à ce qu'on le connaisse, que sans lui on ne serait pas ce qu'on est aujourd'hui et qu'on lui devait tout.

Continua Nathan.

-Au moins il tiens à ses ancêtres.

Fit Chloé.

Warren décida finalement d'allumer son ordinateur, ils devaient faire plus de recherches sur ce fameux personnage et sur l'histoire de la famille Prescott.

-Tu sais d'autres choses ?

Demanda-il à Nathan.

-Mnon…. Il dit que tout ce qu'il fait c'est en sa mémoire.

Répondit le blond.

Warren continuait de faire ses recherche tout en écoutant Nathan.

-Apparemment il vivait dans la vieille grange qui sert de cachette à la chambre noire.

Souffla-il.

-C'est bizarre j'aurais plutôt pensé que ton père aurait vénéré Harry Aaron Prescott, c'est lui qui est connu pour avoir fait de la famille Prescott ce qu'elle est.

-Sauf si il parlait pas d'argent.

Fit Warren.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Apparemment il était super célèbre, il était toujours là quand il y avait un accident… C'est pour ça que sur sa statue ils disent que c'est le meilleur fils de Arcadia Bay.

C'était étrange.

-Tu penses pas que…

Commença Max.

-Et si il était comme Nathan ?

Finit Warren.

-Tu penses que Martin voyait dans l'avenir ?

Demanda Max.

Warren hocha lentement la tête

-Si c'est de famille, le père de Nathan aussi… On est tous morts…

Souffla Chloé.

-Pas forcément, peut-être que ça saute des générations… Si il voyait vraiment l'avenir peut importe ce qu'est la cérémonie de la tourmente elle serait finie.

Contra Max, en passant une main rassurante dans le dos de Chloé.

-On a que deux jours pour l'arrêter, et on ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est…

Soupira Warren.

-T'as rien trouver sur Internet ?

Demanda Max.

Warren ne répondit pas, ce contentant de lancer un long regard noir à la brune. Qui baissa la tête, elle avait comprit.

-Où est-ce qu'on pourrait en savoir plus ?

Demanda Chloé.

-Jefferson.

Fit Nathan.

-Il faudrait qu'on retourne dans la Dark Room. Plus longtemps et qu'on concentre nos recherches sur la fameuse cérémonie.

Continua Warren.

-Je propose donc qu'on ne perde pas une seconde !

S'exclama Chloé en se levant rapidement du lit de Warren.

Warren éteignit son ordinateur et se leva à son tour.

Ils étaient sur une nouvelle piste.

Alors qu'ils quittaient les dortoirs, Warren apostropha Nathan, le blond sembla énervé d'un coup et Warren se cru de retour au début de la semaine, quand Nathan était toujours prêt à le frapper. Il perdit un peu confiance en lui.

Nathan était ailleurs depuis la veille.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père ?

Demanda le brun vraiment inquiet.

Nathan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard, ce qui inquiéta Warren d'avantage.

-Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment aussi horrible que ça ?

-Dégage ! Je vous suis toi et ta bande juste parce que je veux pas crever, crois pas qu'on est amis, et que t'as le droit de me toucher Gayrham.

Siffla Nathan avant de s'éloigner le dos tendu, les poings serrés.

« On est là-dedans tous ensembles »

Pensa Warren en s'avançant à son tour.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la voiture dans la voiture de Nathan, qui démarra et conduisit jusqu'à la grange.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la chambre noire, Warren se demanda si tout le monde avait eu le même frisson que lui. Il se dit un moment qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais, puis fini par penser qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'y fasse. Il espérait entrer dans cet endroit pour la dernière fois.

-Je m'occupe des mails.

Fit-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil présent devant l'ordinateur.

Il ciblerait ses recherches sur ce fameux Martin.

Il survola tout un tas de mails, certains plus courtois que d'autres, certains parlaient de la fameuse cérémonie. D'autres semblaient parler de Nathan, est-ce qu'il semblait se douter de quelque chose et si il prenait bien ses médicaments.

Warren failli penser que le père de Nathan, finalement s'inquiétait pour lui, avant de se souvenir que si Nathan ne prenait pas ses cachets, ses pouvoirs revenaient.

Quel enfoiré.

Il continua ses recherches, le personnage de Sean Prescott ne l'intéressait finalement plus du tout. Il voulait juste arrêter la cérémonie de la tourmente et si possible rattraper son retard et recommencer à mener une vie normale.

Il tendit quand-même une oreille aux recherche des Chloé, Max et Nathan, il espérait vraiment que toutes leurs réponses étaient ici. Il ne voulait plus d'un nouvel ascenseur émotionnel.

Cette fois-ci c'était Sean Prescott, et toutes les réponses se trouvaient ici.

C'était obligé.

Un mail attira son attention, il parlait des « autres » parfois les appelant les « traîtres » apparemment avant Sean Prescott et Jefferson n'étaient pas deux, ils étaient bien plus, il ne savait pas combien, mais ces personnes avaient laissés tomber.

Warren était soulagé d'avoir à « affronter » que deux personnes, et pas toute une secte créée par Sean Prescott. Il en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour rester concentré sur sa tâche, son regard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards à Nathan.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassés ce stade, il pensait avoir réussi à créer quelque chose avec Nathan…

Non, Nathan était celui qui avait dit « on est là dedans tous ensembles » ils avaient créées quelque chose, tous. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Nathan. Quelque chose qui avait fait en sorte que le brun s'éloigne d'eux.

Pourtant, il agissait pareil avec Max et Chloé.

Ce n'était pas « d'eux » que Nathan s'éloignait… Mais de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? C'était parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il sentait bon ?

Rien que ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce que l'homosexualité dérangeait tant le blond ?

Il souffla un bon coup et se concentra sur ses recherches.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher Graham ! »

Pensa-il.

C'était quand-même étrange de lire ces mails, Jefferson et Sean Prescott, discutaient de ça comme deux collègues de bureaux discutaient des affaires de l'entreprise. C'était horriblement glauque.

« Elle en sait trop »

Il arrêta sa souris.

Qui en savait trop ?

« Cette étudiante, il faut s'en débarrasser »

« Elle sait que j'existe c'est trop tard »

« Ne fais confiance à personne. »

De qui parlaient-il ?

Il se tourna vers Max.

-Tu connaîtrais quelqu'un de Blackwell assez proche de Jefferson pour qu'il lui ait parlé de ses plans machiavélique ?

Max sembla réfléchir.

-Tu veux dire qu'il aurait dit à quelqu'un qu'il droguait des jeunes filles ?

Demanda Chloé.

Elle semblait encore de bonne humeur elle n'avait sûrement pas encore vue les photos de Rachel.

Pensa Warren, sentant son estomac se serrer rien qu'au souvenir des photos.

-Non, qu'il aurait dit à quelqu'un pour Martin… Et tout le reste.

Répondit-il.

-Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient, qu'il… Avait des… Relations avec Rachel….

Fit Max gênée.

Un classeur tomba. Créant un écho dans toute la pièce.

C'était Nathan.

-Nathan ?

Souffla-il se levant tout d'un coup de sa chaise, il pensa s'approcher de lui mais les mots, et le regard noir de Nathan lui revinrent en tête, peut-être devrait-il laisser Chloé et Max s'en occuper.

Rachel…

Il se rassit devant l'ordinateur et continua de lire les mails, Jefferson et Sean Prescott semblaient en froid à cette période, et tout ça à cause de l'étudiante en question.

Qui pouvait être Rachel.

Il remonta la conversation, tentant d'en trouver une qui pourrait coïncider avec la date de la disparation de Rachel.

« Ce sacrifice ne sera pas vint, elle est l'un des ingrédient dont nous avions besoin »

C'était bien elle.

Il souffla un moment et s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Il devait bien réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir avant d'en parler aux autres… Il devait surtout bien réfléchir à son idée. Parce qu'elle était sûrement dangereuse.

Il se leva.

-Jefferson avait bien parlé de leurs plans à Rachel, peut-être pas de tout… Sûrement pas de tout. Mais elle en savait sûrement plus que nous…

Commença-il.

-C'est impossible… Rachel ne pouvait pas coucher avec ce mec ! Et avec Franck… D'ailleurs ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre.

Souffla Chloé.

Warren baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et Chloé avait l'air de tellement aimer Rachel.

Jefferson aussi d'ailleurs.

« Mais ça ne l'as pas empêché de la tuer. »

Pensa-il amèrement.

Il se reprit.

-Dans les mails, il se dispute avec « Martin » a son sujet, ils ne disent pas son nom, mais les dates coïncident avec la date… De sa mort.

Tous étaient maintenant tournés vers, lui, ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il fasse une déduction par rapport à ce qu'il venait de lire.

-A quoi ça nous sert de savoir ça même ! Elle est morte et on peut rien y faire…

Finit par dire Chloé.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure… Elle avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire… Aujourd'hui.

-Tu as raison… On peut rien faire aujourd'hui mais… A l'époque…

Commença-il.

-T'y penses pas.

Souffla Max.

-C'est notre seule chance d'en savoir plus.

Répondit-il.

Max se tourna vers Chloé, puis vers le sol… Puis à nouveau vers lui.

Elle n'étais pas contente.

-On peut pas faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop gros comme changement !

S'exclama Max.

-La dernière fois que j'ai fais quelque chose comme ça… Chloé était… J'ai du… Je peux pas recommencer.

-Max, ce changement, il peut sauver des vies… Il peut…

Il se laissa son regard se poser un moment sur Nathan.

-Il peut aider tellement de gens. De là on pourrait même… Faire en sorte que Kate ne soit jamais droguée !

Il commençait à s'emporter, il ne devait pas…

-Warren, je ne peut pas faire ça… Et même, j'étais à Seattle à l'époque, si je remonte le temps je ne pourrais rien faire sur Arcadia Bay.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

S'énerva Nathan.

-Je crois qu'ils parlent d'empêcher la mort de Rachel.

Murmura Chloé en réponse.

Nathan se tourna à son tour vers eux, et s'approcha d'eux.


	14. Chapter 14

-Vous voulez faire quoi ?!

S'exclama Nathan.

Warren se tourna vers lui, étonné, il aurait cru que cette nouvelle aurait fait plaisir à Nathan, Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

-Vous êtes tarés !

Continua le blond.

-Pourquoi ?!

Répondit Chloé.

-La mort de Rachel était une erreur ! Tout serait beaucoup mieux si elle était encore en vie ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tu en souffres aussi Prescott je le sais.

Continua-elle.

-La dernière fois…

Nathan pouvait se souvenir d'absolument tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre réalité… Il laissa son regard se poser longuement sur Warren, avant de baisser les yeux.

-On peut pas faire ça.

Finit-il.

Il sentit Warren le prendre par les épaules, et le forcer à le regarder.

-Si on peut, on peut sauver Rachel, regarde toutes les opportunités que ça nous donne ! On en saura plus sur la cérémonie de la tourmente ! On pourras les arrêter ! Tu n'auras pas tué Rachel et tu pourras même refuser de droguer Kate ! Combien de personnes rêvent de ce genre d'opportunités !

Il se libéra de la prise du brun.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut changer, peut-être que Rachel et Kate serons sauvées, mais imagine il arrive quelque chose à Max en retour ?! Ou bien à toi ? On ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver.

Répondit Nathan.

Warren ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Nathan baissa la tête.

-Je croyais qu'on était venus pour venger Rachel, et sauver le monde ! Et là on voit que pour sauver le monde on doit sauver Rachel aussi ! c'est génial ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'énerve !

S'exclama Chloé.

Max et Nathan baissèrent la tête.

-Max… On peut sauver Rachel, c'est ce qu'on cherchais à faire la dernière fois non ? C'est ce que tu m'as dis… Alors… Pourquoi là tu…

Tenta Chloé.

Elle prit Max par les épaules et la secoua.

-Max !

Cria Chloé.

-Dans tout les cas, je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, j'étais à Seattle… Je peux pas… Me téléporter à Arcadia Bay comme par magie.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais… Envoyer quelqu'un ? Ou bien voyager avec quelqu'un.

Tenta Warren.

-Non je peux pas.

Répondit Max.

-Tu as déjà essayée ?

La brune baissa la tête.

-Non…

Warren sourit.

-Essaies de prendre la main de Chloé en remontant dans le temps.

Max leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas possible, elle en était sûre…

Elle prit la main de Chloé, et se concentra pour remonter dans les temps, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué, et fatiguant… Elle tourna la tête vers Chloé et s'arrêta.

-Wo putain, c'est ce que tu vois quand tu remonte dans le temps ?!

S'exclama Chloé, la colère et l'incompréhension avait quittés son regard pour laisser place à l'excitation.

-Hein ?

Firent Warren et Nathan en cœur.

-Max vient de remonter le temps avec moi !

S'exclama Chloé.

Le visage de Warren s'illumina.

-C'est trop cool, tu vas pouvoir emmener quelqu'un sauver Rachel alors !

S'exclama-il.

-C'est toujours trop dangereux.

Répondit Max.

- _Pardon_?!

S'exclama Chloé énervée cette fois-ci.

-Chloé, on peut pas jouer avec le temps comme ça.

-Tu mens, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas la sauver !

Cria Chloé.

-Non c'est pas ça crois-moi !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?!

Max, sentait le regard de Warren et de Chloé sur elle.

-On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver dans une réalité ou Rachel n'est pas morte…

Intervînt Nathan.

Max le remercia du regard, elle ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans le temps. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Je sais que tu l'a tuée !

Répliqua Chloé.

-Je ne l'ai _pas_ tuée !

Répondit Nathan.

-Tu l'as droguée et emmenée dans la chambre noire de Jefferson ! c'était comme si tu l'avais tuée !

-Je _n'avais pas le choix_!

Hurla Nathan.

-Si tu l'avais Prescott tout comme maintenant, tu as le choix d'empêcher la mort de Rachel !

Warren, les regardait tous se disputer, il n'aurait jamais penser que émettre l'idée d'empêcher la mort de Chloé donnerait ce résultat, tout le monde avait l'air d'aimer Rachel.

Nathan, serrait et desserrait nerveusement les poings, il semblait prêt pour une nouvelle crise.

Il se précipita entre lui et Chloé.

-Stop !

S'exclama-il.

-Je… Je suis désolé Max. J'aurais pas du proposer ça… Je.

C'était pourtant la seule solution qu'ils avaient et la semaine était bientôt finie…

-Je pense qu'on as fins de fouiller… On..

Max baissa la tête.

-C'est pas grave…

Répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent là tous à regarder le sol en silence.

C'était leur premier désaccord.

Le bruit des pas de Chloé résonna dans la pièce.

-Je me casse.

Dit-elle avant de quitter le bunker.

-Chloé !

Cria Max en la suivant.

Il ne restait plus que Warren et Nathan dans la pièce.

C'était encore mieux…

-Laisse-moi !

S'exclama Chloé.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai dis ce que j'ai eu à faire la dernière fois, je ne veux pas avoir à faire le même genre de choix.

Fit Max.

-Tu n'auras pas à faire ce genre de choix, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est m'envoyer sauver Rachel ! c'est tout ! Et c'est ce que tu refuse de faire ! Tu veux laisser Rachel dans cet état ! Tu veux la laisser morte !

Max baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée…

-Si tu l'étais vraiment tu nous ramènerait Rachel.

Finit Chloé avant de s'éloigner.

-D'accord !

S'exclama Max, Chloé s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-C'est d'accord. Mais si jamais, dans la réalité ou Rachel est en vie, il t'arrive quelque chose Chloé… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Chloé baissa la tête, mais ne répondit rien, tant mieux, Max n'attendait aucune réponse… Elle voulait juste en finir avec cette histoire. Elle n'aimait pas être en froid avec Chloé.

Elle redescendit les escaliers.

-C'est d'accord !

-Quoi ?

Fit Nathan.

-Je vais ramener Rachel. Mais pas question de risquer la vie de Chloé, et il me faut une photo d'elle le jour de sa mort.

-Facile, on en a pleins dans la pièce.

Répondit Warren.

-Pour Rachel…

Commença le brun.

Nathan soupira.

-J'irais, j'étais la personne la plus proche d'elle le jour de sa mort…

-Nathan…

Commença Warren, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Chloé arriva, à son tour.

-Je peux rien, faire, alors j'apporte le soutien mental.

Se contenta-elle de dire.

-C'est quoi le plan ?

Reprit-elle.

-On va emmener Nathan le jour de la mort de Rachel, là il va empêcher Jefferson de lui donner une dose trop forte, pour empêcher sa mort, et va partir avec elle. A partir de là on avisera la suite selon la réalité dans laquelle on tombe.

Expliqua Max.

Warren hocha la tête.

Max chercha une photo, ou Rachel semblait quand-même en état de fuir, elle prit la main de Nathan.

-Hé… essaies de pas te faire tuer là-bas… Kate aimerais rencontrer Batman.

Sourit Warren.

-Elle s'en souviendra pas.

Répondit Nathan.

-Ah ouais… Reviens en vie s'il te plaît.

Fit Warren en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude, c'était presque comme si il allait pleurer.

-Ouais.

Répondit Nathan.

-Prêt ?

Demanda Max.

Nathan hocha la tête.

Max se concentra sur la photo. Et Warren quitta son corps.

Nathan se réveilla dans son corps de l'époque, Jefferson était à genoux devant Rachel, son appareil photo entre les mains, il senti la nausée l'envahir… Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu admirer cet enfoiré, ce fou…

« C'est parce que t'es désespéré »

Il empêcha ses pensées d'aller plus loin. Et se concentra sur Rachel.

Elle commençait à se réveiller.

-Nathan… Prépare une autre dose.

Demanda Jefferson.

-Vraiment ? Ça risque pas de devenir dangereux ?

Jefferson se tourna vers lui le regard noir.

-Un _bon_ assistant obéit toujours au photographe sans poser de question Nathan.

Répondit Jefferson. Sa voix était coupante comme des lames de rasoir, insistant sur le mot « bon » pour toucher sur ses insécurités.

Il retint un soupir, et prépara une nouvelle dose.

Comment sauver Rachel sans que Jefferson n'essaie de le tuer ?

Il n'était pas de taille face à l'homme en cas d'affrontement.

Il allait échouer… Il n'était même pas quelqu'un de confiance… Peut-être qu'après-tout, il était vraiment qu'un bon à rien…

Il pourrait droguer Jefferson au lieu de Rachel…

Non.

Ça ne pouvait _pas_ bien tourner.

Il jeta un œil sur les fioles…

Si seulement il pouvait toutes les vider.

Il entendit Rachel commencer à se réveiller.

-Nathan ! Vite !

Il poussa le chariot devant lui, le renversant.

- _MERDE !_

S'exclama-il.

Il espérait qu'il jouait bien la colère, sinon il était cuit.

-Nathan !

S'énerva Jefferson.

-Espèce d'incapable !

Nathan tenta de s'excuser mais Jefferson ne semblait pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

-Tu gâches toujours _tout_ c'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais un bon photographe !

Il le poussa au sol et prit la seringue qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, Nathan retint un « merde » entre ses dents » il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'empêcher Jefferson de droguer Rachel…

-Désolé…

Souffla-il alors qu'il voyait l'homme s'approcher de la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses Nathan. J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de _toujours_ tout gâcher !

Il ferma les yeux, encaissant les mots de Jefferson.

Commença à se relever, et son regard tomba sur le câble d'une des lampes.

Il lui faudrait mettre sa fierté de côté une nouvelle fois.

Il mit le fil sous son pied et leva la jambe, tirant sur le fil, faisant tomber la lampe, puis il fit semblant de tomber.

Il espérait que Jefferson pense qu'il ait trébuché.

Il poussa Jefferson, qui fit tomber la seringue et l'écrasa avec son pied en se relevant.

Faites que ça fonctionne.

-NATHAN !

Jefferson le frappa, il tomba au sol, et frappa ses côtes avec son pieds, l'air quitta ses poumons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?! Tu veux sauver cette salope ?!

Nathan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Jefferson s'éloigna et ouvrit un des nombreux placards, il prit une arma, le sang de Nathan se gela, il savait que ça allait mal tourner…

Il l'avait vu.

-On m'avait dit que tu n'était pas utile, mais j'ai dis, que tu pouvais toujours servir à garder mes mains propres.. Mais vu que tu interfères….

Nathan n'essayait même pas de se battre, il l'avait vu tellement de fois et l'avait vécu déjà deux fois.

Il entendit la sécurité être retirée, il ferma les yeux.

« Je vais te sauver »

Warren regarda Max remonter dans le temps, une boule dans la gorge, il espérait que tout se passerait bien là-bas.

Il vit le temps défiler devant lui, à une vitesse incroyable, c'était totalement différent des autres fois. Quand tout s'arrêta il se trouvait dans la chambre noire, avec Nathan, Rachel, et Jefferson.

Il avait voyagé avec Nathan…

Il le voyait paniquer, et il avait été étonné de l'ingéniosité de Nathan…

Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps…

Nathan allait mourir.

« Je… Max, Chloé et moi on ne va pas laisser ça faire »

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'empêcher ça, si il ne pouvait rien faire, à quoi est-ce que son pouvoir servait ?!

Il observa ses alentours, rien à faire.

Il s'approcha du blond.

-Nathan… je vais te sauver.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, meurtriers de Jefferson, il serra les dents.

Le moment où il avait poussé l'arme des mains de Nathan lui revint en mémoire.

Si il n'essayait pas ça, il n'aurait rien essayé.

Il frappa l'arme, et même si il n'avait pas senti l'arme, dans ses mains, il la vit s'envoler.

Jefferson lança un regard paniqué à Nathan, puis autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire !

Hurla Jefferson, Rachel, sembla se réveiller un peu plus.

Il donna un autre coup dans l'estomac de Nathan qui se plia de douleur.

-Qu''est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! Dis-moi !

Continua Jefferson.

Warren, se concentra à nouveau et poussa Jefferson, encore une fois il n'avait pas senti Jefferson sur ses mains, mais avait vu l'homme tomber au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Cria Jefferson.

Warren, s'approcha de Nathan.

-Je sais pas si tu m'entends, mais c'est moi. Warren. Sauve-toi et emmène Rachel avec toi…

Il vit Nathan se lever lentement, et difficilement. Puis s'approcher de Rachel.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Jefferson, une nouvelle fois, il ne devait pas le laisser s'approcher de Nathan. Il s'approcha de Jefferson, l'homme regardait toujours autour de lui, paniqué, ignorant presque Nathan.

Il se concentra et poussa l'arme, qui glissa sur le sol, loin de Jefferson. Puis fit tout tomber autour de l'homme.

Il allait le rendre fou.

Il allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Pour Kate, Rachel, Nathan. Chloé et Max.


	15. Chapter 15

Tout était soudainement devenu blanc autour de lui, c'était à peine si il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts.

Puis plus rien.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait assis sur sa chaise de bureau dans sa chambre, à Blackwell devant son ordinateur, il observa les alentours, et rien n'avait changé… Il baissa les yeux sur sa feuille et trouva un exercice de science, qu'il ne connaissait pas… Mais le professeur était bien Mrs Grant.

Il n'était pas très étonné que rien n'ait vraiment changé, il ne faisait pas parti des personnes les plus affectées par la disparition de Rachel.

Nathan et Chloé en revanche…

Il devait essayer de contacter Max.

Il prit son téléphone, et chercha le numéro de la jeune fille, dans son répertoire, mais il n'y était pas.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

La disparition de Rachel ne pouvait pas avoir changé tant de choses que ça si ?

Il quitta rapidement sa chambre, sans porter son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Il devait trouver Max.

Il se rendit dans le dortoir des filles, si sa chambre n'avait pas changée de place, celle de Max non plus, il ne vérifia pas le plan et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Max, il frappa trois coups et attendit, la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille, rousse, avec deux nattes et des yeux verts qui le regardaient pleins d'incompréhension.

-Oui ? C'est pourquoi ?

Demanda-elle.

-Euh…

Ce n'était pas Max.

-Tu n'es pas Max Caulfield j'imagine…

La fille fronça les sourcils.

-Heum… Non, t'es qui ?

-Tu connais une certaine Max Caulfield ?

-Non pas du tout.

Répondit-elle.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Oui, merci !

S'exclama-il en s'éloignant.

Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui et décida de regarder le plan du dortoir des filles.

Il le relut plusieurs fois.

Max n'était pas là.

Peut-être qu'elle était externe… C'était possible.

Se dit-il en quittant le dortoir d'un pas pressé, il se retenait presque de courir.

Empêcher la disparition de Rachel ne pouvait pas avoir eu une aussi grosse répercutions sur leurs vies, surtout celle de Max, elle n'avait jamais connue Rachel !

Il arriva dans la cour de Blackwell il devait chercher quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Il trouva Stella, qu'il arrêta.

-Hé Stella !

-Oh salut Warren !

Au moins elle le connaissait.

-Je voulais te demander comme ça…

Comment demander ça sans avoir l'air bizarre ?

-Est-ce que comme ça par hasard, tu ne connaîtrait pas une certaine Max Caulfield ?

-Heum… non ça me dit rien du tout… Pourquoi ?

Hé oui il fallait une raison maintenant.

-Euh, juste comme ça c'est un nom qui m'est revenu à l'instant mais c'est sûrement quelqu'un d'internet.

C'était nul, totalement nul.

-D'accord…

Max, n'était pas à Blackwell…

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir changé aussi ?

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge, il bégaya une excuse pour retourner dans sa chambre, il entra dans les dortoirs des garçons, et c'est là qu'il la vit…

L'ardoise et la porte de Nathan.

«Meurtrier » « Taré » « Pervers »…

Pleins d'insultes dans le genre étaient marquée sur l'ardoise, et gravées sur la porte…

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver dans cet univers ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fais ?

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Nathan. Une fois, puis deux.

Est-ce qu'il avait toujours ses pouvoirs même ? Est-ce que Nathan était toujours en vie ? Avaient-ils réellement réussis à sauver Rachel ?

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et tenta de quitter son corps.

Il n'y arriva pas.

La boule dans son ventre commença à grandir, sa respiration était compliquée…

Il faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Il s'assit sur son lit et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre… Il n'arriverait pas à quitter son corps si il ne se concentrait pas…

Il se concentra et tenta de quitter son corps.

Il se senti partir, son angoisse baissa un peu.

Il quitta sa chambre, il senti encore une fois sa gorge se serrer en voyant la porte de la chambre de Nathan. Il souffla un bon coup et traversa la porte.

La chambre était presque la même, elle était juste… Plus vide.

Le meuble avec tout les films de Nathan n'était plus là. Le projecteur avait disparu aussi.

C'était comme si Nathan y était mais pas entièrement.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé dans cette réalité ?

Ils avaient juste sauvés Rachel… Et Max avait totalement été rasée de la carte et Nathan était caché il ne savait où… Et si ça se trouve Rachel était quand-même morte…

Il retourna dans son corps et soupira.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ils avaient perdus leur moyens de voyage dans le temps, et ils étaient coincés dans une réalité où tout était sans dessus-dessous… Il ne savait même pas si Max était en vie.

Il décida d'allumer son ordinateur et de rechercher sur internet Max Caulfield, il verrait bien si elle avait un compte sur un site quelconque, et comme ça il pourrait essayer de la contacter.

Par chance il trouva son facebook, il ne s'attarda pas à regarder les images, et se contenta juste de lui envoyer un message.

Puis chercha « Nathan Prescott » sur internet…

Peut-être qu'il réussirait à trouver une réponse à la question « mais qu'est-ce qu'il s' était passé ?

« Le Photographe Mark Jefferson accusé de droguer des jeunes filles »

Il cliqua sur l'article.

Il le survola, connaissant déjà l'affaire, cherchant partout ce que Nathan avait à voir avec cette histoire.

Puis : « Aidé par Nathan Prescott, fils du financier Shawn Prescott, qui aurait financé le matériel, et se serait occupé de « recruter » les victimes en questions…. »

Tout avait été découvert.

Jefferson avait balancé Nathan.

Il s'y était attendu, mais il aurait pensé avoir le temps de faire quelque chose contre ça…

Maintenant il savait pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces choses étaient gravées sur la porte de la chambre de Nathan. Maintenant il savait pourquoi est-ce que la chambre de Nathan était si vide.

Il était en procès.

Et sa famille devait le vouloir près d'elle pour éviter les scandales et essayer de contrôler la situation autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Nathan avait donc du réapparaître dans sa maison.

Des coups à sa porte le coupèrent de ses pensées.

Il se leva et ouvrit.

Victoria Chase se tenait à l'encadrement de sa porte, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait l'air gênée vu comme elle jouait avec ses mains.

-Warren Graham c'est bien ça ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais Nathan m'a demandée de venir te parler, et aussi de te donner son numéro de téléphone.

-Euh.. D'accord…

Nathan avait réussi à trouver un moyen de prendre contact avec lui.

-Alors je suis venue, si tu peux l'aider à surmonter tout ça… Alors tient.

Elle lui tendit un papier avec un numéro, qui n'était pas du tout le même que celui de l'autre réalité.

-Si tu donnes ce numéro à qui que ce soit, je ferait de ta vie un enfer Graham.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, Victoria ne mentait pas.

Elle quitta le pas de sa porte sans rien dire.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que Victoria serait restée amie avec Nathan, il avait toujours pensé qu'absolument _tout_ les membres du Vortex club étaient amis avec Nathan que pour l'argent.

Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage à la pensée.

-Merci !

S'exclama-il et même si Victoria n'avait rien répondue il savait qu'elle l'avait au moins entendu.

Il composa rapidement le numéro, il senti sa respiration se couper, en entendant le bip du téléphone.

Et si il était en plein tribunal ? Et si il ne pouvait plus répondre ?

Non c'était stupide, il venait d'appeler Victoria.

« Allô ? »

Il soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix du blond.

Enfin quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler.

-C'est moi, Warren…

Il ne savait pas comment est-ce que Nathan avait prit la nouvelle, et comment est-ce qu'il avait réagit.

-Je suis désolé.

Continua-il alors que Nathan ne disait toujours rien.

-Tu as trouvé Max ?

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

Warren avala difficilement sa salive.

-Oui, et non…

-C'est oui ou non Graham !

Grogna Nathan.

-Elle n'est pas à Blackwell, mais j'ai trouver son facebook alors je l'ai contactée… On sais jamais.

Nathan soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

-Et Rachel ?

-Pas vue non plus… Mais, je l'ai pas cherchée…. Encore. Je te cherchais d'abord… Comment tu vas ?

-Il faut que tu trouves Rachel. C'est elle qui compte. Elle est à son dortoir je lui ai dit que tu passerais.

-J'irais. Mais et toi ?

-Je suis au manoir, tout près de « Lui » je peux essayer de… J'en sais rien fouiner.

-On va s'en sortir…

Souffla-il.

-Ouais. Va parler à Rachel.

Et Nathan raccrocha.

Warren ne se posa pas de questions comme «Depuis quand est-ce que Nathan était devenu le chef ? » et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, une nouvelle fois.

Il allait devoir tout raconter à Rachel.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte de la chambre de Rachel, qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

-C'est qu'il n'avait pas tors.

Sourit la blonde.

Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, et semblait plus pâle qu'à son souvenir. Il remarqua Chloé assise sur le lit.

Rachel le laissa entrer, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit avec elles.

-C'est marrant, même Max, m'a parlée de lui alors que… Elle te connais pas si ?

Demanda Chloé.

Warren sourit.

-Max ! T'as des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Apparemment si…

Se contenta de répondre Chloé.

-Je peux lui parler ? S'il te plaît Chloé.

Commença Warren.

-D'abord dis-moi comment tu la connais, vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant.

S'exclama la jeune fille suspicieuse.

Il ramena une main nerveuse.

-C'est une longue histoire, que vous allez pas croire de toutes façons alors…

-Nathan m'as dit que… Tu m'avais aidée. Ce jour-là.

Le coupa Rachel.

Il s'arrêta net.

Oui mais…

-Oui, en quelque que sorte j'ai pas fais grand-chose…

Il senti plus qu'il ne vit Rachel l'enlacer.

-Merci… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si jamais Nathan n'avait pas retourné sa veste… Et si tu as aidé…

Il savait lui.

-Je veux savoir comment.

-Je… Sais pas si tu étais… Consciente quand… Enfin est-ce que tu as vu des objets s'envoler ou Jefferson tomber… Enfin des trucs comme ça.

-J'en ai le souvenir…

-C'était moi…

C'était pas la meilleure des façons d'annoncer ça si ?

-Pardon ?

Fit Chloé les sourcils froncés.

-Ok, ok je vais vous montrer, si je m'évanouis n'ayez pas peur pour moi d'accord ?

-Hei-

Chloé ne put pas finir ce qu'elle disait que Warren était déjà hors de son corps.

Il chercha quelque chose à pousser, il vit une photo de Rachel et Chloé sur le bureau de la blonde qu'il poussa du doigts, faisant sursauter les deux filles. Puis il fit tomber un livre, sur la bibliothèque.

-Oh putain…

Souffla Chloé, tout en se collant à Rachel.

Il retourna dans son corps.

-C'est toi qui as fais ça ?

Demanda Rachel.

Elle semblait moins effrayée, mais plus impressionnée que Chloé, qui elle, avait l'air effrayée.

-Oui, maintenant je peux parler à Max ?

Chloé prit son téléphone qu'elle avait posée à côté de lui et le lui donna d'une main tremblante.

-Merci…

Souffla-il.

Ils étaient sauvés.

Il appela Max.

La brune répondit rapidement.

-Max !

S'exclama-il directement.

-Warren, ça fait du bien de t'entendre, comment c'est là-bas ?

-Nathan est jugé avec Jefferson, il faut qu'on retourne en arrière.

-Je peux pas.

-Max !

Commença-il, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce qui était bien ou mal ou bien à bousiller l'espace temps…

-Je ne peux plus remonter dans le temps.

Continua la brune.

Warren s'arrêta de respirer.

Pardon ?

-Attends, si tu peux plus… ça veut dire qu'on…

-Que je suis coincée à Seattle, et toi et Nathan ici.


	16. Chapter 16

Warren s'empêchait de paniquer, il ne devait pas paniquer… Il y avait forcément un autre moyen de s'en sortir.

-Hé ça va ?

Lui demanda Rachel le sortant de ses pensées.

-Heum… Ouais, ça va.

-Qu'est-ce que Max t'as dis ?

Demanda à son tour Chloé.

-Euh… Eh bien.

Il allait avoir besoin de leur aide.

Il allait donc devoir tout leur raconter.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=

Il souffla un bon couyp après avoir fini son histoire, attendant nerveusement la réaction des deux filles.

Avec Nathan aux portes de la prison, et Max à Seattle il était seul et avait besoin d'alliées

-J'ai plus de cerveau…

Souffla Chloé, en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

-Donc pour récapituler, tu viens du passé ou d'une autre dimension ?

Demanda Rachel.

-D'une autre dimension.

Répondit Warren

-Une autre réalité, ou je suis morte…

Souffla Rachel.

Warren baissa la tête, avant de souffler un « oui »

-Pour une sorte de cérémonie… Vaudou ?

-En fait on connais pas… son origine, mais vu que nous somme à Arcadia Bay je dirais plutôt amérindienne,… Vu que le vaudou… Vient des Antilles…

-Vous êtes revenus en arrière pour me sauver, parce que vous pensez que je sais des choses, sur la cérémonie de la tournante.

-Tourmente

Corrigea Warren.

-Et aussi parce que… Ta mort est une tragédie…

Ajouta-il.

-Mais, ça s'est pas passé comme prévu.

-Max est à Seattle, sans pouvoirs, donc soit quelqu'un d'autre les as et faut souhaiter que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de leur côté, soit en fait ils sont nul part dans tout les cas ça nous donnes moins de liberté et surtout de temps pour agir.

Rachel hocha lentement la tête.

-Je, ne sais rien du tout, sur cette cérémonie, ou bien même sur Sean Prescott. Jefferson ne partageait rien avec moi, il me prenait juste en photo, parfois il avait l'air de vouloir me draguer, mais c'est tout. Il disait qu'il allait m'aider à trouver une agence de mannequinat.

-Non, c'est pas possible, dans les mails Sean Prescott disait qu'il t'en avait trop dit.

Souffla Warren.

-Désolée Warren. Je ne sais rien de plus.

Ça ne collait pas.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après que Nathan t'ait sauvée ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il est quand-même jugé ?

Précisa Rachel.

Warren hocha la tête, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je… Je ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre en sachant ce que cet homme m'avait fait, et avait fait à d'autres personnes. Nathan m'avait tout raconté, j'ai tout racontée à la police. Il m'en a voulue, mais j'ai témoigner en sa faveur, et il m'a pardonnée, mais il y avait trop de preuves contre lui pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir, et même si son père fait tout pour étouffer l'affaire, il ne fait rien pour le sortir de là.

Évidemment, Nathan était moins dangereux derrière les barreaux.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Rachel ne savait rien, il était tout seul à pouvoir agir, et il ne leur restait que deux jours avant la fin d'Arcadia Bay.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire des recherches, il n'était même pas sûrs que Sean Prescott était Martin.

Il fallait bouger, _maintenant_.

-Où est Jefferson ?

Demanda-il soudainement.

-Comment ça ?

Demanda Chloé finalement de retour parmi eux.

-En ce moment, il est chez lui ou bien en prison ? On peut le savoir ou pas ?

Répondit-il agacé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Rachel, sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Dans sa résidence à Arcadia Bay.

Répondit finalement Chloé.

Warren se tourna vers Rachel.

-Tu sais où c'est ?

-Non.

Warren ferma les yeux encore du temps à perdre à faire des recherches.

-Tu as dis qu'il t'avais emmenée plusieurs fois chez lui

Intervînt Chloé

-Oui mais je me souviens plus de l'endroit.

-Fouilles dans ta mémoire.

Répondit Warren en se levant du lit de la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Demanda la blonde en se levant à son tour, suivie de Chloé.

-Agir.

)à)à)à)à)à

Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que sa voiture était sagement garée à la même place

Chloé et Rachel montèrent aussi, Rachel sur le siège passager à côté de lui, et Chloé derrière. Max lui en voudrait sûrement d'avoir mit Chloé en danger, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir séparer Chloé de Rachel.

Sur le chemin il avait juste vaguement prévenu Nathan du cours des évènements, le blond avait déjà assez de choses à gérer pour en rajouter une nouvelle.

Il se tourna vers Rachel qui rangea immédiatement son téléphone.

-Vas-y guide moi.

La route n'avait pas été si longue que ça, ils était rapidement arrivés sans encombres, il se gara un peu plus loin que la maison qui évidemment était luxueuse.

Il avait envie de vomir.

-Restez ici.

Fit-il aux deux filles, il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger plus que ça. Il n'avait pas sauvé Rachel pour l'emmener vers la mort, et si Chloé mourrait Max veillerait sûrement à ce qu'il meure de la même manière.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte, il remarqua Chloé à ses côtés rapidement rejointe par Rachel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

Souffla-il.

Rachel arriva à leurs hauteur et tenta de tirer Chloé plus loin.

Chloé se libéra rapidement de la poigne de la blonde.

-Il t'as tuée, il m'as tuée et il as failli tuer Max, je peux pas rester assise tranquillement alors que ce fils de pute est tout près.

Warren leva les yeux au ciel, c'était bien la même Chloé.

-T'auras d'autres occasions, d'accord ?

Tenta Rachel.

Le comportement de la blonde fit tiquer Warren, mais avant même qu'il peut ouvrir la bouche, Chloé avait déjà frappée trois coups à la porte.

-Chloé !

Supplia Rachel.

Warren se tourna vers la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Menaça-il.

-Je…

Ils entendirent un clic, puis un autre.

« BANG » !

Le bruit du coup de feu et celui du verre de la porte brisé se mélangèrent, suivit du bruit de chute de Chloé Price, et du hurlement de Rachel.

-Noon ! Pas toi…

-Merde !

S'exclama Warren, lui aussi à genoux à côté du corps.

C'était à lui de faire attention à Chloé…

Il entendit un autre « clic »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, abandonner Chloé ou fuir ?

Il tourna la tête vers Rachel, la tête sur le front de Chloé, il ne pourrait pas l'éloigner d'elle.

Le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort, il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouvert, à cause de la poussière il n'entendait rien d'autre que les pleurs de Rachel et le gémissement du vent.

Puis plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Fit lentement Rachel, en regardant autour d'elle. Puis voyant Chloé, elle se précipita derrière et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Wow qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de si bien ?

Demanda Chloé en refermant ses bras autour de la blonde.

-Je suis désolée Chloé…

-Désolée de quoi ?

Demanda Chloé s'inquiétant finalement.

-J'ai fais tout ça pour qu'on puisse partir tu sais.

Cette phrase attira l'attention de Warren, qui se tourna finalement vers Rachel.

-Tout ça quoi ?

Demanda-il.

Rachel lâcha Chloé et se rassit correctement à sa place.

-J'ai tout raconter à Jefferson… tout ce que tu m'as dis… Il sait aussi qu'on arrive et pourquoi.

-Rachel !

S'exclama Chloé.

-Quand tu dis tout c'est absolument tout ?

Demanda Warren.

Rachel hocha la tête.

-Vos « pouvoirs » Max coincée à Seattle sans pouvoirs, Nathan, toi.

Warren passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Très bien.

Il ne devait pas s'énerver…

-Mais tout à l'heure, Jefferson à tiré sur Chloé, et je suis sûre qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à me tirer dessus… Et il est vraiment dangereux… Alors. Je suis désolée.

-Tout à l'heure ?

Si c'était ce que Warren pensait que c'était il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

-Je sais pas comment j'ai fais mais tout est revenu en arrière… Et Chloé est là… Et je veux plus la perdre.

Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

-Ok, nouveau plan. Si Jefferson sait que je suis là, et pourquoi, je vais aller le voir, seul, en corps astral. Vous restez ici, si jamais vous voyez quelque chose de bizarre, pincez-moi je le sentirait.

Il vérifia si les deux filles avaient bien compris, et quitta son corps.

Il était temps de rendre une petite visite à Jefferson.

Il traversa la porte, Jefferson était assit sur un fauteuil, blanc, devant une cheminée, deux gants blancs aux mains, et son arme devant lui.

Il était déjà prêt à les tuer. Et n'avait pas l'air dérangé par l'idée.

Il souffla un bon coup. Et frappa un grand coup dans la porte, qui trembla, faisant sursauter Jefferson, qui retira la sécurité de son arme, et se leva, s'approchant lentement de la porte, il regarda l'écran de surveillance, mais ne vit personne.

-Graham ?

Demanda-il, menaçant.

Il regardait partout autour de lui, semblant le chercher.

Warren renversa un vase, qui était posé au dessus de la cheminée, et Jefferson fit un tour complet vers lui.

-Je sais que c'est toi, tu est un gentil garçon, ne fait pas le dur… ça te va très mal.

Warren le poussa vers le porte, Jefferson perdit l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas, et tira une balle devant lui.

Balle qui traversa Warren et atterrit dans un des fauteuils blancs, le trouant.

Warren resta un moment immobile, il s'approcha de Jefferson et souffla dans son oreille, l'homme de senti rien.

Il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui.

Il se contenta de lui pincer l'oreille. Et retourna dans son corps.

-Wow !

Les deux filles sursautèrent.

-Putain Warren !

S'exclama Chloé.

-Faut que je communique avec lui, Rachel, prends mon téléphone, et tu vas lui envoyer toutes les minutes, ce que je vais te dire…

…..

Il était de retour devant Jefferson.

Il espérait que le plan fonctionnerait.

Le téléphone de l'homme vibra.

« Bouh ! »

Warren lut par dessus son épaule, et le poussa.

Jefferson, chercha partout autour de lui.

Warren s'amusa à faire tomber quelques objets, partout autour de l'homme. En attendant le nouveau message.

« Vous ne pouvez pas tirer sur un fantôme, Monsieur Jefferson. »

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un fantôme !

S'exclama Jefferson.

Il le poussa une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais que vous avez peur »

Warren frappa sur la table de salon en verre qui se fissura.

Plus il se concentrait plus il pouvait frapper fort.

Il sourit, c'était bon à savoir.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

Répondit froidement Jefferson, non sans un petit tremblement que Warren remarqua rapidement.

Il avait tout bien prévu.

« Pour qui travaillez vous ? »

-Je ne travaille pour personne, c'est Nathan qui travaillait pour moi. Il avait tellement besoin de reconnaissance… d'un père.

Warren serra les dents et frappa une nouvelle fois sur la table qui se brisa.

Il devait suivre le plan et se calmer.

-Il était tellement naïf prêt à tout pour avoir un peu d'affection.

Cet homme qui avait tué Nathan et l'avait manipulé, continuait de parler de lui avec un tel mépris.

Cet homme qui avait tué Rachel, tenté de tuer Max tué Chloé.

« Qu'est-ce que la cérémonie de la tourmente ? »

Jefferson ne répondit pas.

Il n'avait même pas regardé le téléphone.

Il devait avoir comprit.

-Warren Graham… tu t'es toujours cru plus malin que les autres. Toi aussi tu aurait fait un bon bouc émissaire… mais tu es trop… Gentil. À croire que ce monde a une justice. Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal dans la vrai vie juste des gagnants et des perdants. Comme Nathan. Et bientôt toi.

Warren poussa Jefferson qui atterrit au sol. Il ne voulait plus entendre le nom de Nathan dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre parler de Nathan comme si il lui avait appartenu. Comme si il était déjà mort. Il avait promit de sauver Nathan, il le ferait.

-Vu que tu connais Martin, il faut que tu sache qu'il est au courant de tout. Échec et mat Graham.

Sourit Jefferson.

Non ce n'était pas fini.

-Toi et tes amis n'aurons rien pu faire… Croire que ce bon à rien de Nathan était capable de quelque chose ? Croire qu'un pauvre minable comme toi était capable d'autre chose que des stupides farces ? Abandonnez et fuyez Arcadia Bay. c'est votre seul moyen de survivre.

Warren serrait les dents, cet homme les prenait tous de haut malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait seul sans défense devant une personne invisible…

Il pourrait leur donner une chance de gagner.

Il forçait sur la gorge de l'homme qui pour une fois, n'affichait plus cet air supérieur.

Il se senti aspiré dans son corps. Puis tout devint blanc. Quand il retrouva la vue il était assit sur le siège conducteur de la voiture, un énorme mal de tête le frappait, comme si il n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours.

-Oh mon dieu Warren nous fait plus jamais ça !

S'exclama Rachel, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers la blonde

-De quoi tu parle ?

Dit-il difficilement, il avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche.

-Tu saignais du nez, et tu tremblais ! Tu l'as pas senti ?

Il passa machinalement sa main sous son nez, et constata qu'il saignait effectivement du nez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Demanda Rachel.

Il grimaça rien que d'essayer de former une phrase était douloureux.

-Je…

-Ça vous dis on quitte ce quartier d'abord ?

Proposa Chloé.

Rachel semblait être d'accord. Warren se contenta d'hocher la tête. Et rien que ce geste lui fit voir des lumières.

Elles l'aidèrent à changer de place, et à le mettre sur les sièges arrière de la voiture, alors que Chloé se mit au volant et conduisit jusqu'à Blackwell.

Warren avait dormi pendant tout le chemin.

-Alors on se sent mieux Graham ?

Sourit Chloé.

Warren se redressa difficilement.

-Ouais… Ou est-ce qu'on est ?

Demanda-il.

-Je savais où nous conduire, alors on est sur le parking de Blackwell. Tu te sens prêt à nous parler ?

-Jefferson… A tout raconté à Martin.. Euh Sean Prescott… Et… La cérémonie de la tourmente c'est sûrement une grande catastrophe, Jefferson m'as dit que le seul moyen de survivre était de quitter la ville. J'aurais bien fait des théories sur ce que ça peut être mais mon super cerveau est en panne.

Répondit-il en se grattant la tête. Puis soudain il s'arrêta, son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine.

-Warren ?

Fit Rachel inquiète.

-Nathan ! Faut aller au manoir des Prescott _tout de suite_ Nathan est en danger ! Sean Prescott sait qu'il _sait_ tout ! Il… Il va lui faire du mal !

Chloé et Rachel se lançèrent un regard et Chloé démarra.

-Et une fois là-bas on fait quoi ?

Demanda Chloé.

-Chloé à raison, il nous faut un plan.

-Et déjà mort ? J'étais là à dormir alors que…

Il serra le poing.

-Et si il ne lui ai encore rien arrivé, et que tu fonce dans le tas et que vous finissez tout les deux dans un caniveau ?

S'exclama Chloé.

Warren baissa la tête.

-J'ai vécue ce genre de situation, j'y suis allée sans plan et c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle lança un regard sur le bras de Rachel, les souvenirs douloureux du jour où elle s'était fait poignardée lui revenant en mémoire.

-Alors, je prend le contrôle de l'opération, et je dis qu'on va chercher au moins un plan du manoir Prescott, pour savoir quoi faire !

-Et tu crois qu'on va trouver ça sur Google ?!

S'exclama Warren.

-Non, mais je sais où est-ce qu'on va le trouver.

Sourit Chloé.

Elle démarra, et cette fois-ci prit un chemin que Warren ne connaissait pas.

Comment est-ce que Chloé pouvait savoir où trouver un plan du manoir des Prescott ? Il ne comprenait rien du tout.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers une maison, peinte maladroitement en bleue…

-Suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et grâce au photos présentes sur les murs, Warren comprit qu'il étaient chez Chloé.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le garage, et Chloé ouvrit un casier.

-David croit que je ne sais pas, mais avec Rachel on a vue qu'il savait des choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

-Comme ce qu'on faisait toutes les deux dans sa chambre.

Précisa Rachel.

Warren grimaça, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de savoir ce genre de choses.

-Fumer ! Pervers.

Fit Chloé un léger sourire sur le visage. Qui fit rougir Warren.

-Alors on a fouillées, et… Jackpot !

Elle ouvrit un casier pleins de papiers.

-On a tous, la position des caméras, les portes, les entrées, et les sorties. David à travaillé sur le placement des caméras du Manoir.

Warren plissa les yeux.

Comment est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient ?

-Et tu sais comment ton père et Sean Prescott se connaissaient ?

-Non, sûrement à tarés ville.

Warren observa la pièce autour de lui, il y avait un mur entier, remplis de boites des conserves, de fruits secs et d'eau.

-David à une obsession pour les tempêtes… Il dit qu'on doit se préparer au pire…

-C'est encore prie ces temps-ci.

Ajouta Rachel.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait exactement le même genre de choses, dans la chambre noire… Alors on aurait pu penser que c'était parce que c'était un bunker… Mais avec tout ça… Il ne pouvait plus croire à des coïncidences.

-La cérémonie de la tourmente…

Souffla-il.

Les visions de tornades, maintenant ça… Et « le seul moyen de survivre c'est de fuir Arcadia Bay »

-C'est une tornade.

Souffla Warren.


	17. Chapter 17

-La cérémonie de la tourmente…

Commença Warren.

-C'est une tornade.

Souffla-il.

-Quoi ?

Fit Rachel, en se tournant vers le brun.

-C'est logique pourquoi est-ce que j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

S'exclama-il.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Demanda finalement Chloé, perdant patience.

-Je vous en parlerais plus tard, ce qui compte c'est de sauver Nathan.

Répondit-il.

-On monte dans ma chambre.

Dit Chloé, en s'éloignant d'eux.

Elle ouvrit la porte du garage, et souffla un « merde ».

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

C'était David.

Et il n'était pas heureux de les voir.

Warren n'avait jamais été du genre à haïr toute forme d'autorité, mais David Madsen c'était autre chose, cet homme avait l'air de toujours être prêt à exploser et Warren avait tout fait pour pas être là a ce monte-là.

Mais au visage de l'homme le moment qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé.

Warren avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard noir et menaçant de l'homme, son cerveau cherchait un mensonge, mais la pression qu'il ressentait, ajoutée a celle du regard de David l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

-C'est pas tes affaires !

S'énerva Chloé.

Warren ne pensait pas que c'était un bon moyen de sortir de cette situation. Mais elle au moins elle avait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-C'est mon garage et ma maison Chloé alors t-

-T'as rien payé du tout !

Hurla Chloé.

La conversation entre David et Chloé s'échauffait, il leur fallait trouver quelque chose pour apaiser les choses, sinon ils n'étaient pas prêts de sortir de là. Il tourna la tête vers le fond du garage, le mur plein de conserve lui revînt en mémoire. « -David à une obsession pour les tempêtes… Il dit qu'on doit se préparer au pire… » La cérémonie de la tourmente était une tornade… L'obsession de David était pire depuis quelque temps.

Tout se connectait enfin dans son cerveau.

C'était risqué mais il allait tenter.

-On va empêcher la cérémonie de la tourmente.

Répondit Warren, le plus sérieusement possible. Il vit David flancher. Il avait touché au bon endroit, maintenant à savoir si il était avec eux ou contre eux. Il espérait pouvoir compter sur Rachel dans le pire des cas.

-Vous… Comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?

Demanda David, déstabilisé.

-C'est une très longue histoire et on n'as plus beaucoup de temps, Sean Prescott va sûrement tuer Nathan et il nous faut le sauver.

-Nathan ?

-Maintenant, c'est est-ce que tu nous aides ou non ?

Coupa Chloé.

-C'est déjà trop tard, et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous.

Commença David.

-Et toi ? T'es au courant et t'as rien foutu ? !

S'énerva Chloé.

David baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai pas vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu pour laisser tout le monde mourir.

Continua Warren.

Chloé soupira et tira Rachel jusque dans sa chambre, Warren les suivis.

-Bon, fuck David.

S'exclama Chloé jetant tout ce qui était sur son bureau pour poser le plan du manoir Prescott dessus.

Ils se penchèrent tous dessus, et commencèrent à réfléchir à un plan...

C'était la dernière ligne droite pour sauver Nathan, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Par contre, j'y vais tout seul.

Fit Warren après un moment.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui prêtes à se disputer longtemps. Mais lui ne l'était pas.

-Pardon ? t'as oublié que c'est du boss final des connards dont on parle !

S'exclama Chloé.

Warren leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre encore plus en danger… Max me le pardonnerait pas. Et David non plus…

-On s'en fou de David !

S'énerva Chloé.

-Eh bien on ne devrait pas !

Répliqua Warren.

-Hé ! c'est pas en se disputant qu'on va arriver à quelque chose !

Fit Rachel, en se mettant entre les deux.

-Warren, tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul… Je dois remonter dans le temps dans le plan… On ne sais jamais.

Le brun baissa les yeux, Rachel avait raison.

-Chloé peut rester ici.

Fini Rachel.

-Quoi ? Moi ? c'est parce que j'ai pas de pouvoirs c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Tu seras notre guide, si il t'arrive quelque chose comment tu fais pour nous guider ? On se parleras par téléphone.

Tenta Rachel pour calmer Chloé.

-Je peux le faire dans la voiture comme on l'avais prévu.

-C'est trop dangereux, on ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer, on a besoin de toi… En lui sûr.

Ajouta Warren.

Chloé baissa la tête.

-On va y aller, comme dans le plan ok ?

Fit Rachel.

Elle prit la main de Chloé dans la sienne, et caressa la joue pâle de l'autre.

Warren décida de quitter la pièce pour les laisser seules.

-On a déjà vu pire hein ?

Sourit Rachel.

-Mais c'était moi en première ligne, pas toi.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, je peux remonter dans le temps, et Warren peut faire le fantôme, et puis tu es le meilleur guide du monde, je te fais confiance.

Sourit la blonde.

Chloé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rachel, elle semblait prête à fondre en larmes.

-Tu me reviens entière ok ?

Rachel passa sa main dans le dos de Chloé, et souffla un « Promis » avant de prendre le visage de Chloé en coupe, et de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de la bleuté.

-À tout à l'heure.

-Si il t'arrive un truc Graham est mort.

-Je lui passerais le message.

Rachel quitta la chambre de Chloé

Quand elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée, Warren était en pleine discussion avec David, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, alors que Warren en colère.

-On peut y aller ?

Sourit Rachel.

Warren hocha la tête. Et suivit la blonde.

-T'es prêt ?

-Plus que jamais.

Répondit Warren en démarrant la voiture.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit prévu, derrière le manoir Prescott, près de l'endroit par lequel ils allaient passer. Endroit qu'ils n'auraient jamais trouvés sans la carte de David.

-Graham, tu fais attention à ma copine c'est clair ?

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais.

Répondit sérieusement Warren.

-Bon, passez entre les arbres, et marchez… trois mètres, il y auras une porte à cet endroit là.

Warren, et Rachel suivaient religieusement les indications de Chloé.

-On dirais une veille porte abandonnée… si on la touche on va sûrement attraper le tétanos ou un truc comm-

Rachel n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Warren était déjà en train de l'ouvrir.

-Attends on a même pas vérifiés ce qu'il y avait derrière !

S'exclama Rachel, tentant de garder sa voix basse.

-Prépare-toi à remonter dans le temps alors.

Répondit Warren en poussant la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-C'est… la cave.

Souffla Rachel, en retenant un frisson.

-On se croirait dans un film d'horreur.

Ajouta-elle.

-Normalement à votre gauche, vous allez trouver des escaliers, qui vont mener à un couloir, avec… Trois caméras, vous n'avez aucuns moyens de passer sans vous faire voir, Rachel, quand vous aurez passer le couloir ce sera à toi de jouer.

La blonde hocha la tête, oubliant momentanément que Chloé ne pouvait pas le voir, elle souffla un « oui », avant de se mettre à suivre Warren qui s'asseyait déjà par terre, prêt à quitter son corps.

Il ferma les yeux, et quitta son corps, il traversa la porte, puis le couloir, il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller, mais ne tenta pas le diable, il devait garder ses forces, il retourna rapidement dans son corps.

-Y'a personne.

Souffla-il.

-Comment ça personne ?

Fit Chloé à l'autre bout du fil.

-Personne, comme vide, y'a ni gardes, ni rien.

Répondit Warren.

-Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui regarde les caméras, allez-y prudemment.

Fit Chloé.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, puis s'arrêtèrent à un coin. Rachel s'accrocha à Warren avant de remonter le temps.

-Allez-y prudemment.

Fit la voix de Chloé dans leurs oreilles.

-On vient de le traverser.

Souffla Rachel.

-Continuez tout droit… Passez deux virages, et là, vous aurez un escalier à monter puis enfin la chambre de Nathan.

Ils suivirent, les indications de Chloé, faisant bien attention à remonter le temps à chaque zone passées, et enfin, ils étaient devant la porte.

-A toi Warren.

Warren, prit l'épingle à cheveux que Rachel lui tendait, et de ses mains tremblantes, tentait de crocheter la serrure.

Il avait peur en même temps qu'il était pressé. Si jamais le sol de la chambre était repeinte en rouge, avec le sang de Nathan ? Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des images différentes du peut-être cadavre de Nathan.

-Hé ! Calme-toi !

Souffla Rachel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Warren.

-J'y arrive pas… Cette putain de porte !

S'énerva Warren en donnant un coup dedans.

-Vas-y Graham fais-nous repérer !

S'exclama Chloé.

-Il faut que tu te détende !

Fit Rachel.

-On est là pour sauver Nathan et si on n'ouvre pas cette porte on n'y arriveras pas !

Continua-elle.

-Et si c'est trop tard ?

Fit Warren, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et si on arrive pile à temps ? Et si Sean n'a pas prévu de le tuer ? C'est pas avec des suppositions qu'on va avancer Warren. Ouvre cette porte.

Le brun inspira, et expira un bon coup, la chaleur de la main rassurante de Rachel, l'aidait à se calmer. Même si la boule dans son estomac n'était pas partie, il arrivait à l'ignorer. Juste pour se concentrer sur la serrure.

C'était entre lui et elle pour le moment.

Après un moment il entendit le fameux « clic » qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussit à crocheter la serrure.

Il était temps d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils ouvrirent lentement la porte, pour trouver la chambre de Nathan vide.

Warren soupira, soulagé de ne pas voir la cervelle du blond décorer les murs de la chambre.

Mais ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas où était le blond. Et si il était en vie ou non.

-Bordel… Merde, merde, merde !

S'exclama Warren, s'empêchant de pleurer.

-On va le retrouver…

Tenta Rachel. Le brun était en plein pétage de plombs, et Rachel était entre lui dire de se taire et le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle choisi la deuxième option.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Demanda Chloé.

-Nathan n'est pas là.

-Ok, alors si il n'est pas dans sa chambre il peut être…

-N'importe où !

S'exclama Warren.

-Chhht !

Fit Rachel, en allant fermer la porte.

-Il peut être partout, il doit y avoir plus de cents pièces dans ce foutu manoir et on n'est que deux ! On va jamais y arriver ! Sean aura le temps de le tuer et de déclencher la tempête avant qu'on ait exploré la moitié de cet endroit on est foutus !

Fit le brun en se laissant tomber sur le lit du blond.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être près de Nathan et ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de le sauver.

-Dégage !

S'exclama Chloé.

-A qui tu parles ?

Demanda Rachel.

-Au fils de pute, il vient fourrer son nez dans nos affaires !

Répondit Chloé.

Elle parlait de David.

-Demande-lui ! Il en sait sûrement plus que nous !

-Jamais ! On peut se débrouiller sans lui !

-Écoute Chloé je t'aime, mais on a un génie totalement H.S alors un peu d'aide ne nous ferait pas de mal, même si c'est de la part de David.

-Si il ne nous aide pas-

-Je trouverait un moyen de me faire pardonner !

S'exclama Rachel.

-A ton avis où peut-être Nathan si il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

Demanda Chloé.

Rachel entendit, la voix de David sans trop savoir ce qu'il disait, il était plutôt loin du micro.

-Ok alors, le bureau de Sean Prescott est une vraie forteresse, elle est insonorisée y'a pleins de gardes, et de caméras.

-Il y seras pas…

Marmonna Warren.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Fit Chloé.

-Parce que y'a pleins de caméras il pourras pas cacher le meurtre de son fils en suicide si c'est filmé, trafiquer les caméras serait trop dangereux… Faut un endroit sans caméras.

-Comme si y'en avait pas dix milles ! y'a que les couloirs qui sont filmés !

S'énerva Chloé.

-Et des salles insonorisées ?

-Mais putain je connais pas le signe pour ça !

S'énerva Chloé.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à David, lui demandant un endroit ou personne ne pouvait rien entendre et sans caméras.

-La cave.

Fit Chloé après un moment.

-On y étais y'a dix minutes ! On aurait pas pu passer à côté d'eux !

S'exclama Rachel.

-Y'a une porte que vous avez sûrement manquée, elle est pas sur la carte.

Fit la voix de David.

Warren se redressa.

-Ah, c'est bon notre génie s'est relevé !

Sourit la blonde.

-Comment on va savoir où elle est ?

Demanda Rachel.

-On va longer les murs.

Fit Warren en passant devant la blonde.

-Il est repassé en mode commando !

S'exclama Rachel toute heureuse.

Ils firent chemin inverse, de la même manière, en prenant bien soin d'effacer leurs traces, à chaque intersection, et descendirent à la cave.

-Putain c'est glauque ici…

Souffla Rachel.

Warren utilisa la lampe torche de son téléphone pour voir plus clair.

Même si ils étaient loin d'avoir sauvé Nathan il avait une impression amère… Une impression de c'est trop facile. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la cave, les voix de Chloé et David étaient de moins en moins claires.

-Chloé doit être en train de paniquer…

Fit Rachel.

-Un peu comme toi.

Warren se tourna vers elle.

-On doit sauver Nathan bien sûr que je panique.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi pour que Warren Graham risque sa vie et celle de ses amies pour sauver Nathan Prescott ?

-Rien… C'est juste devenu un ami… Précieux.

Fit Warren en reprenant sa route contre le mur de la cave.

-Ne me mens pas. Doit y avoir un truc c'est pas possible.

-Il m'a fait de la peine… Tout le monde le déteste… Et ils ont pas tors mais en même temps si. Je sais pas comment expliquer… Il est si mal, et personne autour de lui ne fait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider… Alors oui c'est un gros con. Mais peut-être que si quelqu'un arrêtait de le traiter comme un sac à fric ou comme un connard infini… Il serait un plus petit con.

-Et t'as envie d'être cette personne ?

-Oui.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Sourit Rachel.

Il eut un long silence. Ils avaient fait un premier mur, et s'attaquaient déjà au deuxième quand ils entendirent un bruit.

Il se tournèrent vers le bruit en question, se lançant des regards discrets.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Souffla la blonde.

-J'en sais rien..

Souffla Warren.

Une porte s'ouvrit en grand sur son visage. Le sonnant, un peu, il prit son nez entre ses mains par réflexe avant de se tourner vers Rachel pour lui dire de remonter dans le temps, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'être assommé fut le cri de la blonde.

Il se réveilla lentement, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, la pièce était sombre, et son mal de tête l'empêchait de vraiment se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Il essaya de bouger les bras, mais il n'y arrivait pas, ils étaient comme… Attachés.

Non, il _étaient_ attachés.

Tout ses sens se mirent en alerte. C'est bon il se souvenait, la cave… Rachel… _Rachel_.

Il ouvrit complètement des yeux.

Et son regard tomba sur la blonde, totalement endormie, et elle aussi attachée.

-RACHEL !

hurla-il.

-La ferme !

Fit une voix à côté de lui.

Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était la voix de Nathan.

Il se tourna vers le blond, il avait la bouche en sang, et le visage, blessé. Il était lui aussi attaché.

-Nathan !

Souffla-il.

Il était presque rassuré, Nathan était en vie, ils pouvait réfléchir à un moyen de les sortir de là.

Il fallait réveiller Rachel.

-Warren Graham.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Mais il se doutait que c'était Sean Prescott.

-Ne me force pas à t'endormir toi aussi. Rachel est trop… Impulsive et incapable à stopper alors que toi… Je sais comment t'arrêter.

Le regard de Warren tomba sur l'arme présente sur le bureau à côté de l'homme.

Si il quittait son corps Sean Prescott lui tirerait dessus.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez pas endormi ?

Demanda-il.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi… On m'as dis que tu aimait tout comprendre, et tout savoir… Au moins tu pourras savoir comment ce passe la cérémonie de la tourmente, et voir ta mort arriver.

Il n'avait rien en commun avec Mark Jefferson, à côté de Sean Prescott Jefferson était… Une parodie…

-C'est pas un peu cliché une cave ?

Fit-il, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

-On fais avec ce qu'on as. Le bunker est toujours considéré comme une scène de crime.

-C'est aussi toi le petit pédé.

Continua froidement l'homme en prenant la mâchoire de Warren entre ses doigts.

Les battements du cœur de Warren s'accélérèrent, Sean Prescott pouvait lui ouvrir le ventre là tout de suite tout en le regardant dans les yeux, sans même sourciller.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'il était gay.

-C'est pas lui… Il n'est pas d'ici.

Fit Nathan.

Warren eut à peine le temps de sentir les doigts de Sean Prescott quitter ses joues qu'il entendit Nathan gémir de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit à propos du fait de te mêler des affaires des autres Nathan ? Et surtout de mes affaires ?

Warren tira sur ses liens, pour secourir Nathan, l'aider, faire quelque chose, mais il était impuissant.

Encore et toujours impuissant.

-Nathan !

S'exclama Warren.

Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un regard en coin.

-Je suis désolé…

Souffla-il au blond.

Nathan baissa la tête, en détournant le regard.

Warren baissa la tête à son tour.

-N'oublie pas Warren, tu perds connaissance, et je tue Rachel… ou Nathan…

Il avait raison… Finalement il n'avait pu sauver personne, et en plus de ça il avait mêlé Rachel à tout ça…

-Même si dans tout les cas l'un des deux va mourir dans pas longtemps… Il me faut un détenteur du pouvoir pour la cérémonie. A savoir lequel des deux…

Il devait trouver un plan…

Il devait avoir une idée…

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

« Croire qu'un pauvre minable comme toi était capable d'autre chose que des stupides farces ? »

La voix de Jefferson faisait écho dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison… Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir gagnés.

-Vous allez rester là à nous regarder combien de temps ?

Demanda-il.

Il pourrait sûrement essayer d'avoir des information, un mot de Sean Prescott pourrait peut-être lui donner une idée… Il était désespéré.

-Je suis très patient, demande à Nathan.

Ça faisait donc un moment qu'ils étaient là.

-Même pas pour faire une pause pipi ?

Demanda-il.

-Tssssssss

Fit-il.

Oui ça allait énerver Sean Prescott, mais les gens énervés faisaient souvent n'importe quoi.

BANG !

Il sursauta.

Une balle venait d'être tirée sur le sol, entre lui et Nathan.

-Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Je suis pas Mark.

Le regard de Nathan croisa le sien. Et il était paniqué

Warren trembla à son tour.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée, quelque chose… Quelqu'un.

Il pouvait peut-être compter sur David et Chloé…

Il devait croiser les doigts.

Il pouvait essayer des défaire ses liens, mais son sang ne circulait déjà pas dans ses poignets, si ses liens se serraient encore il mourrait.

Sean Prescott s'éloigna et prit un livre dans son bureau, les yeux braqués sur Warren. Qui lui envoyait un regard noir.

Une fois le regard de l'homme sur son livre il se tourna vers Nathan qui lui fit « non » de la tête.

Le blond devait avoir eu une vision, de quelque chose qui avait mal tourné.

Donc il devait trouvé un autre plan que d'attendre que Sean détourne son attention pour attaquer.

Sean Prescott s'approcha de Rachel et serra son arme dans les mains.

Il ne laisserait pas ça se faire, même si il devait mourir à la place de la blonde.

-Tuez-moi !

L'homme s'arrêta.

-Tuez-moi à sa place ! j'ai aussi le pouvoir… Alors tuez-moi à sa place.

-C'est si gentil de ta part.

Il retira la sécurité de l'arme et la pointa sur la tête de la blonde.

-Mais c'est elle qu'il me faut.

Warren tira sur ses liens, de toutes ses forces et se senti partir en arrière et atterrir au sol.

Il ne comprenait pas, il était juste à côté de Rachel…

Il se senti partir, une douleur le frappa à la tête.

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête et remarqua que ce n'était pas ses cheveux.

Il était dans le corps de Sean Prescott.

Il c'était sa seule chance de sauver tout le monde.…

Il prit l'arme, la posa sur sa tempe et tira.


	18. Chapter 18

Elle arriva essoufflée devant l'accueil, et retira ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle mit sur son front.

Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas être en retard, et pourtant, elle était en retard.

Comme quoi on était toujours en retard au rendez-vous importants…

-Bonjour, je suis Kristine Prescott…

-Ah, oui vous venez chercher Nathan. Il est déjà tout prêt il vous attend !

Sourit la brune à lunettes, Kristine la suivit dans les couloirs.

Ils étaient presque familiers, elle les connaissait comme les couloirs de sa propre maison.

Elle arriva devant _sa_ chambre, il était déjà tout prêt, son téléphone en mains, ils le lui avaient rendus, elle sourit à la pensée.

Le blond leva la tête de l'écran, et sourit, il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et se leva.

-Je… prend tes valises où ?

Demanda-elle nerveusement.

-Nan, t'en fais pas je les prends.

Elle hocha la tête, et essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

-Alors, surtout il doit bien prendre ses médicaments, et tout les vendredis soir le ramener ici pour son rendez-vous avec le docteur Parker...

Kristine hochait la tête, aux mots de l'infirmière, elle les avaient déjà entendus plus d'une centaine de fois, au moment où ils avaient commencés à penser à la sortie de Nathan.

Il avait l'air tellement mieux maintenant. Elle enroula son bras autour des épaules de Nathan et le rapprocha d'elle. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne tenta pas de se soustraire à la prise de sa sœur.

-On rentre à la maison !

Sourit-elle.

Elle signa tout les papiers de sortie, et accompagna Nathan jusqu'à sa voiture.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Nathan posa sa valise sur les sièges arrière, et Kristine démarra.

La route était silencieuse, Kristine ne savait pas du tout quoi dire à son frère, ce n'était pas comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs années, elle était venue le voir plusieurs fois.

Mais l'émotion l'empêchait de trouver un autre sujet de conversation que « T'es content de rentrer ? » alors qu'elle savait exactement que Nathan était content de rentrer.

Il n'était pas « guéri » elle ne savait pas si il le serait un jour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire quand on sera arrivés à la maison ?

-Manger.

Répondit Nathan.

-La bouffe là-bas est dégueulasse, je rêve de ta cuisine depuis noël.

En considérant le fait qu'ils étaient en Mai, ça faisait un sacré moment.

La rousse sourit au souvenir, Nathan avait eu le droit de passer Noël en dehors de l'asile. Elle voyait encore les yeux bleus de Nathan briller devant le sapin et la nourriture.

Elle se souvenait que quand il était petit le blond adorait noël.

-Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et que j'ai préparer un festin alors !

Répondit-elle.

-Heureusement que ça fait deux mois que je te fais chier pour ça.

Répliqua Nathan.

Kristine rit.

-Après avoir manger ? Tu veux qu'on sorte quelque part ?

Nathan fit mine de réfléchir.

-Non pas vraiment.

Elle tourna à un virage et se gara devant la maison.

Quand elle était venue vivre aux alentours de Arcadia Bay, elle avait mit un point d'honneur à vivre près de l'asile psychiatrique. Mais ils pourraient peut-être déménager une fois que Nathan sera vraiment « libre »

Ils quittèrent la voiture et avec Nathan, ses valises en mains entrèrent dans la maison.

-Tu voudrais pas aller faire du shopping ? Tu dois avoir des nouveaux vêtement à acheter ?

Demanda Kristine en entrant dans la maison.

-Je veux juste manger et dormir pour le moment, peut-être voir un film aussi.

Répondit Nathan.

-Ou plusi-

-SURPRISE !

S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson, surprenant Nathan, alors que Kristine riait à pleins poumons.

Nathan resta un moment figé, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

-C'est pas une vraie fête on avait pas de chapeau en cartons.

Fit Warren, ses yeux marrons plantés dans ceux bleus de Nathan.

-Attendez, Nathan Bug.

Rit Chloé.

-Laisse-le digérer l'information !

S'exclama Rachel.

-Ok, vous avez pas plus kitsch ?

S'exclama Nathan après un moment.

-T'as de la chance on a failli acheter une banderole !

Répondit Kristine.

-Vous êtes tarés…

Souffla Nathan.

Il s'approcha d'eux, et posa sa valise dans le salon, contre un mur, avant de s'approcher de Rachel en première pour la prendre dans ses bras, puis il prit Chloé, et enfin Warren.

-J'espère que tu t'es dit le meilleur pour la fin.

Sourit le brun.

-T'as pas lâché le morceau enfoiré.

Se contenta de répondre Nathan.

-Elles me faisaient peur.

Répondit Warren en resserrant ses bras autour de Nathan.

-Qu'ils sont mignon !

Fit Chloé, avant de se faire gentiment frapper par Rachel.

-Warren ne nous dit rien quand on se fait des câlins, alors laisse-les.

-Le repas est presque prêt, vous avez encore un peu de temps à vous les jeunes !

S'exclama Kristine en mettant son tablier.

Warren s'éloigna de Nathan et prit la valise du blond.

-Je suis pas handicapé je peux la porter moi-même !

S'exclama Nathan.

-Excuse-moi de trouver une excuse pour qu'on se retrouve seul tout les deux !

Répliqua Warren faussement en colère.

-Ah bah ça y est, ça nous abandonne déjà…

Fit Rachel un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Tu sais Warren tu aurais très bien pu dire « Je reviens je vais juste mettre ma langue dans la bouche de cette personne »

Rit Chloé

-Pas assez subtile

Répondit le brun.

Après trois ans d'amitié Warren n'était même plus gêné des commentaires des deux filles.

-Tant que tu mets pas autre chose dans sa bouche.

Souffla Rachel.

Warren piqua un fard.

Rectification, il n'était presque plus gêné des commentaires des deux filles.

Ils montèrent rapidement et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Nathan.

-T'aurais pu m'aider.

Se plaignit Warren toujours rouge jusqu'aux oreilles

-Le meilleur moyen de faire avec elles c'est de pas les écouter et pas leur répondre.

Répondit Nathan.

Il plaqua Warren contre la porte.

-Maintenant, fait ce que tu voulais me faire quand tu m'as vu passer la porte.

Sourit Nathan.

-On auras pas le temps de tout faire avant la fin du repas.

Répondit Warren en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Nathan.

Nathan se senti enfin à sa place.

-Comment va ta tête ?

Demanda le blond entre deux baisers.

-Laisse ma tête tranquille…

Souffla Warren en reprenant les lèvres de Nathan

Nathan ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il venait de rouvrir les yeux après, avoir entendu le coup de feu, le corps de son père était sur le sol, le sang quittait son crâne pour recouvrir le sol, au début il n'avait pas trop comprit, puis il avait vu Warren sans connaissance à côté de lui.

Il avait eu beau crier le brun n'avait pas d'un pouce, Rachel non plus. Il était resté un moment seul avec le cadavre de son père et peut-être celui de Warren, sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. Plus il bougeait ses poignets plus les liens se serraient.

Il ne savait pas après combien de temps David et Chloé étaient arrivés, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ni Warren, ni Rachel ne s'étaient réveillés.

Kristine était arrivée le lendemain, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, et tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était si Rachel et Warren allaient bien.

Rachel s'était réveillé, l'après-midi, Chloé l'avait averti, mais quand il lui avait demandé comment allait Warren, Chloé n'avait pas pu répondre.

Warren était dans le coma.

Il en était sorti quatre mois après que Nathan ne soit entré en prison.

Soit un mois après le jour où il leurs avait sauvés la vie

La mort de Sean Prescott et tout ce qui avait été révélé après avaient marchés en faveur de Nathan.

Il n'avait eut qu'un an de prison et deux en asile.

Les médecins n'avaient jamais sut ce qui avait causé le coma du brun.

-T'y repense c'est ça ?

Souffla Warren le sortant de ses pensés.

-Non.

-Je suis là maintenant

Souffla Warren en prenant le visage du blond en coupe.

Oui Warren était là, avait des horribles migraines qui le gardaient parfois alité plus d'une journée.

-Je sais.

Répondit Nathan en commençant à défaire la ceinture du brun.

-Stop.

Souffla Warren, prenant les mains de Nathan dans les siennes.

-On a encore tout un tas de temps pour ça…

Entre eux… ça s'était fait beaucoup trop naturellement.

Warren était souvent venu le voir en prison, et la première fois qu'ils avaient pu se serrer dans les bras.

Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Il n'y avait pas eut de grandes confessions, ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin.

-T'as dis que tu voulais me faire pleins de choses.

Souffla Nathan.

Il ne voulais plus penser à toutes ces choses.

-Pas tout en même temps, savoure.

Sourit Warren en posant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Nathan.

Nathan ne savait pas si c'était si il était en couple avec lui, mais Warren semblait avoir totalement changé en quelques années, plus grand, il n'était pas plus musclé, mais beaucoup plus beau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le plus bel homme au monde rien que pour lui.

-Je t'aime.

Souffla-il au brun.

C'était sorti tout seul.

Il s'était entraîné avec sa psy, à exprimer ses sentiments au lieu de les garder enfermés en lui, et ce genre de choses, mais pas comme ça.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Répondit Warren un sourire doux sur le visage.

Après tout ce temps Nathan était enfin dehors, il pouvait encore se souvenir très clairement du moment où il s'était réveillé du coma et qu'il avait apprit pour Nathan, que ça faisait quatre mois qu'il était enfermé dans une prison. Chloé et Rachel étaient rapidement venues le voir, et elles lui avaient tout raconté, il avait pleuré, puis il s'était énervé contre lui-même. Parce qu'il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen de se débarrasser de Sean Prescott et qu'ils auraient ensuite pu trouver un moyen pour que Nathan évite la prison.

Il une fois sorti de l'hôpital, la première chose qu'il avait fait était de rendre visite à Nathan.

Nathan lui à raconté que Rachel avait voulu, essayer de remonter loin dans le temps pour essayer de l'empêcher de commettre tout ces crimes, qu'ils pouvaient toujours le sauver de la prison.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu.

Là Warren avait pleuré, parce que Nathan avait raison.

Il avait commis tout ces crimes, et tout ça continuerait de le hanter si il ne payait pas pour. Il avait accepté la décision du blond, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il avait essayé de quitter son corps, mais rien ne s'était passé, il en avait discuté avec Rachel qui n'avait pas pu remonter dans le temps.

En revanche Nathan voyait toujours des bribes de l'avenir, et c'était ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir parce que grâce à ça. Il pouvait voir que l'avenir serait plus beau pour eux tous.

-Faut qu'on retourne en bas sinon elles vont croire qu'on fait des choses

Sourit Warren avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Nathan.

-Comme si elles n'avaient jamais rien fait.

Se plaignit Nathan, tout en relâchant quand-même Warren qui le colla à lui.

-On as toute la vie maintenant

Souffla le brun en embrassant la joue de Nathan.

-Mouais…

Répondit Nathan un air peu convaincu sur le visage, alors qu'au fond il en était vraiment convaincu.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, où ils trouvèrent Chloé et Rachel dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Vous voilà enfin ! On a cru qu'on aurait du manger sans vous.

Sourit Chloé.

Rachel lui mit une tape sur l' épaule.

-Arrête, ils seraient venus manger ça fatigue ces choses-là.

Les deux filles adoraient taquiner Warren, il était leur cible préférée.

-Vous êtes toujours collées l'une à l'autre comme des jeunes mariées vous n'avez rien à dire !

S'exclama Warren.

-Au moins comme ça on sera pas les seules !

Fit Rachel.

-Ou se fera des sorties à quatre.

-Et laisser la pauvre Kristine seule et célibataire !

S'exclama la rousse en quittant la cuisine, son tablier toujours autour des hanches.

-On va te trouver quelqu'un !

Fit Rachel.

Kristine se mit à rire.

-De préférence avec quatre pattes des petites oreilles et un nez tout rose !

Répliqua la rousse.

Nathan savait que Rachel était devenue proche de Rachel et Chloé avec le temps, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça._

-Bon, les jeunes vous mettez la table ? Le repas est fini !

S'exclama la rousse avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

-Aller Chloé bouge tes fesses, on a tout préparés avec Warren tu aides cette fois-ci.

S'exclama Rachel en tentant de tirer sa petite amie du fauteuil sur lequel elles étaient toute les deux assise.

-J'ai la flemme…

Fit Chloé.

-J'ai besoin d'énergie…

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chloé pour un baiser éclair, Chloé sourit et se leva.

-Ça devrait suffire pour le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Oh non t'es chiante tu vas me faire le coup tout les jours ?

-J'ai besoin de ma dose de Rachel j'y peux rien.

Nathan observait les deux filles partir dans la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elles étaient heureuses.

-Tu viens ? Sinon on va se faire massacrer.

Proposa Warren en tendant sa main à Nathan.

Nathan prit la main de Warren et le suivit dans la cuisine, qui était pleine de bonnes odeurs et de rires.

Oui l'avenir semblait beaucoup plus beau avec cette nouvelle famille.


End file.
